Racing to through the darkness
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was...full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Welcome to my new story. I know I shouldn't start one at the moment, but this idea hasn't left me for about a month and is driving me crazy. Welcome newbies to my story and please tell me what you think!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

_I felt my mouth dry as I stared at my hands in shock before looking up at the scene before my eyes. My uncle was in a million pieces of shattered ice and blackened flesh. I dimly heard my aunt screaming in horror as snow and electricity swirled around me like whirlpool. I don't know how long I stood there staring at the mess before snapping out of my shock when I felt something wrap around my body. I let out a low whine as low murmured whispers filled my mind and I blacked out._

* * *

Three days before start

* * *

I curled up against the trunk of a tree as I tried to ignore the hunger that clawed at my stomach. I could only shiver as another blast of cold wind slammed into my thinly clothed body. The rags that my relatives were _gracious _enough to give me did nothing to hold off the chill. I hated those idiots so much for sending me outside on christmas eve. I shivered again and curse under my breath only to flinch when I felt something hard hit my head. I gripped my head and grimaced at feeling the bruise already forming there before looking up to see what hit me. I had to blink and shake my head a few times to believe what I was seeing. A Solanum Lycocarpum also known as the wolf apple, but the coloring was off. It wasn't the red color that it should be, but an icy blue with what looked like storm clouds running across it and what looked like a fang. The stem was twisted and curled at the end while being almost completely black. I reached out and almost yelp at the almost electrical feeling it gave off. I pulled it close and sniffed it as my stomach growled. It smelled really good, but Hermione always said it was a really bad idea to eat things that appear out of nowhere; however, Hermione wasn't here right now. My stomach growled again and I swallowed nervously before shoving my nerves down as a bitter smile curved it's way across my face. It wasn't like it would matter if it killed me, I would have died anyway since everyone seemed to love abandoning me. I brought the fruit to my lips and murmured, "If I die, at least I'll be able to meet my parents."

I bit down on the apple and almost gag at the taste of flesh. I ignored it as I ate it and reasoned that it was the only things I would probably be able to eat for a while. Shoving my disgust down, I ate the whole apple and almost sigh at the feeling of being full. I grip my stomach as shocks of pain slam into my gut as fire and ice seemed to fill my veins. I bit back a scream as what felt like claws raked over both my body and magic. After what felt like hours of agony, it finally stopped and I passed out from the sheer relief.

* * *

Two Days before start

* * *

I felt oddly warm even though I knew I shouldn't be. Snow fell around me like a curtain of static rain. I tried to get up and managed to get to my side, but no farther. I felt exhausted just doing that and wanted to rest some more, but I wouldn't do it. I stared at the snow covering the ground near me and noticed the small indent that told me it was the frozen pond that I nearly fell in when I was trying to find a place to sleep. I wonder why I hadn't noticed it before and looked up before spotting the sky. I could actually see the clouds meaning that it was day time. I let out a sigh and wondered why I had survived the cold night. Perhaps my magic rose up to protect me from the cold? It had done so when I was younger, so probably. My stomach growled and I sighed before trying to get up.

I managed to get onto my stomach when I noticed something black covering the ground under my head where my arms...should...be.I tried moving my left arm and the black thing moved slightly though not far causing me to freeze. I tried my other arm and was rewarded with the same reaction. I raised my head and realized that it felt oddly heavy, but pushed that thought aside as I tried to move my arms again. I caught sight of ivory colored claws and pink paw pads before panic hit me. I tried to move again, to get up, to get to the pond and see if my thoughts were correct. I barely managed to get onto my arm-legs and sit up when I felt something move causing me to turn my head slightly. I noticed a black thing where my body should be, but ignored it for now as I spotted the moving thing. It was a tail, a slightly bushy, yet silky looking thing, but it was a tail. My eyes widen and I struggled to my feet before trying to rush over to the pond.

I tripped and fell multiple times before I managed to get to the pond. I managed to crack it with my hand-paw and with a bit of pressure it broke. I barely managed to get my hand-paw out of the way and looked into the reflective surface only to flinch at the sight. A decidedly wolfen face stared back at me with piercing golden eyes. I saw the reflection move with me and my heart dropped into my stomach in realization. I was the wolf in the reflection. I felt a whine slip between my lips as distress filled me and tried to reason why only to remember the fruit suddenly. My eyes narrowed and I growled out, "The damn fruit did this to me!" I began to claw at the ground in rage until I calmed myself, "Alright Winter. You can deal with this just like how you dealt with magic. You just need to get used to this form and somehow transform back before anyone sees you," I nodded to myself, "At least I'm not freezing to death anymore," I tried to smile before sitting down and staring into the water, "How to transform back? Hm..." I tried to think back to the books I've read before sighing, "What type of magic could this..." I paused as I remembered Professor Mcgonagall, "Oh yeah Animagus! What did she tell me back at the beginning of the year?" I tried to think back to that early morning chat after lunch on Halloween, "It's all about learning the animal you are to become and learning to work in that form. It will only take the will to transform back once you've finished," I nodded as I tried to smile, "Okay Winter! A plan that could use some work, but a plan no less. Now to learn more about this new body of mine."

With that thought in mind, I began to try and learn about using this form. I decided to first look into the water and notice anything I hadn't before. I noticed that I was as large as a mastiff from that one time I met one in the park. I was also as black as night with a few grey wisp-like markings here and there that most couldn't see unless they looked really close. My fur was slightly spiky, but now that I was calming down it was beginning to lay flat. My fur had a slight bluish tint at the edges as well if you looked at it in the right light. My ears were slightly longer than a grey-wolf's. My teeth looked really sharp and were a pearly white color that made Aunt Petunia's teeth look like someone sprayed yellow paint on them. My eyes were larger than a normal dogs eyes and a shade of deep gold with flecks of emerald near the center of the iris. My tail was long, yet thin with a slight whip-like ending to it. My paws were almost too large for my body, so that means I'm going to get bigger. My claws looked sharp and with how deeply they cut into the ground, they were definitely deadly.

With my assessment of my wolf body finished, I rose to my paws slowly. I began trying to walk around the clearing while ignoring how often I fell down. After a few hours, I could walk moderately well which meant it was only going to take a little while to actually walk with the grace wolves were known for. With that, I began to up the pace to a light trot. I fell considerably less and I was confident that it would only take a little while for me to get used to moving like this. After a while, I began trying to run and failed badly while ending up with my head buried into the snow while my butt hung in the air. I knew that if I was in human form that my face would be burning since I was known for being light on my feet and graceful. I had to be with relatives like mine. I slowly got out of the snow and snorted to get rid of the snow in my nose before shaking my head. I began to try again and slowly began to get it. I was going to be able to do a full out sprint, but this was good enough for now.

When I began to yawn, I frown and look up to see the sky darkening. With a soft sight, I walk over to the tree that I used last night and curled up. It actually felt somewhat comfortable if I compared it to my 'bed' back at my relatives house. I allowed my eyes to close as my breath slowly evened. I fell asleep and right into a dream...

* * *

Dreamscape

* * *

_I, or someone that looked like me if I had white hair and sapphire blue eyes and was about 5 years old, ran down a corridor filled with windows. A smile stretched across my face as I ran and I could barely stop the small laugh bubbling up in my throat. A box was clutched tightly between my hands and a great sense of satisfaction filled me at the sight of the brilliantly yellow paper covering it. Shapes were drawn on it in black that looked a lot better than something a child could draw, but satisfaction again filled me. I soon reached a room and slowly opened the door while trying to not make a sound. I entered the room and closed the door softly behind me before looking around the huge room. A large library filled to the brim with books on dark bluish brown shelves. I spotted a few titles as I moved stealthily through the room and wondered why there were so many medical books. They seemed to increase in difficulty as I moved further into the room. It had started with basic first aid to Blood clots and then Dysarthria and Dysphasia. It made my head spin just looking at the titles as I walked. I soon paused at the side of one of the shelves and peaked over the side to see relatively tall boy that couldn't have been older than 7 or 8. He had shadows under his eyes which were a steel grey. He wore a blue lab coat with a red tie, dark blue shorts and green shoes. My lips twitched into a large smile upon seeing the spiked obsidian hair atop the boys head. I moved slowly towards the boy as he focused almost entirely on the rather thick book on the table in front of him. With a grin, I put the wrapped box in my hands on one of the nearby tables and pounced on the boy. He let out a cry of shock as we both fell to the floor before twisting us so that he was sitting over me. I grin up at him unrepentantly causing him to scowl lightly before smiling at me. He moved off of me and we sat up before he asked in a soft, yet cultured voice that sounded like Malfoy's voice, but lacked the pompously cold tone while sounding warm, "When did you and Dad get back Yuki?"_

_I seemed to scowl for some reason, "Don't call me Yuki, Law!"_

_"But your hair is like snow," The boy protested in amusement, "And I thought you loved it when I gave you a nickname," He gave me a look of mock-hurt, "I guess I could stop-"_

_"No!" I shouted in panic, "You can call me that! Don't be sad!"_

_The boy, Law smirked victoriously causing me to pout at him. He chuckled and stood up before grabbing my hand. He helped me to my feet before repeating his earlier question, "When did Dad and you get back?"_

_"About," I mentally calculate something, "9 minutes ago,"_

_"I thought Mom would be all over you since you did get sick back at the island Dad took you to," Law said before looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "Did you take off running before she could grab you?"_

_"Yup," I blush lightly while scratching the back of my head, "Your Dad helped me on that since I wanted to give you your present,"_

_"What present and why?" He demanded causing me to smirk at him._

_"If you're going to act like that, then no you can't have it," I watched as his eyes flashed before he sighed._

_"Can I please have the present," He grudgingly asked, "And why did you get me a present?" He paused for a second before asking, "And where did you get the money to buy something?"_

_I smile at him and walked over to the table I had set the present on before answering, "In order of second to first, Your dad helped fund half of it while I nicked the rest from idiot nobles around us," I heard him snort and rolled my eyes, "Yeah just like what I usually do," I picked up the wrapped box before turning and walking over to him, "I felt like getting you something and your birthday happened while we were gone, so I wanted to give you something," I smiled as I handed the present over to him, "You are my best friend after all and I already got your siblings something."_

_He looked at the wrapped gift before asking, "Did you draw this?"_

_"And wrapped it all by myself," I grinned at the boy, "I even used the markers you got me for my birthday,"_

_He smiled softly, "You even used my favorite colors."_

_"It is your birthday present, so of course I would," I smiled back at him before waving a hand at the wrapped present, "Now open it Leo,"_

_He scowled at me suddenly, "Why do you call me that?"_

_"Because it's short for Leopard," I say causing him to hum, "It was either that or Spotty," I smirked as his scowl deepened, "I was actually trying to save you some embarrassment. Now open that thing!"_

_He rolled his eyes before opening it. I pout at the fact he didn't tear it apart like most would. He smirked at me before lifting the lid of the white box off and pausing. He stared down at what was inside in shock causing me to grin. He looked up at me while pulling the yellow and black thing from inside of the box out. He looked between it and me before asking, "Why did you get me a hoodie and why is it so big?"_

_"I wanted to get you something that would keep you warm," I shrug as a smug grin spread across my face, "And you're going to keep growing. I decided to get you something that you would grow into,"_

_He stared at me for a few seconds before smiling and putting the hoodie down. He pulled me into a hug causing me to stiffen before I slowly relaxed and hugged him back. He was taller than me by a long shot, but it was nice since he was so warm. He lowered his head and murmured softly into my ear, "Thank you __Soxxxx"_

* * *

End of Dream

* * *

I opened my eyes as I breathed in deeply. I still felt the warmth of the boy against me though that was fading even now. A ghost of a scent clung to my nose even as the wind slowly took it away. It was a soothing scent that reminded me of the hospital wing only with the scent of potions missing from it. I shook myself and dimly wondered what he was going to call me. It made my whole chest ache at the thought for some reason. So...So...What names begin with So? I growled under my breath and shook my head. I needed to get onto transforming back before I even tried to figure out that dream. With a deep sigh, I rose to my feet and walked over to the pond. I lapped lightly at the water and relished at the soothing effect the water had on me. I took a seat and stared into my reflection. I thought of the Professor again and recalled faintly what she had said about transforming.

* * *

Memory

* * *

_"Professor?" I called out softly as I stood at the door after Hermione and Ron had taken off._

_"Yes Ms. Potter?" She asked as she looked up from the papers of our most recent homework assignment, "Is something wrong?"_

_"No, but I was wondering if we could continue speaking of the Animagus transformation," I say as I moved towards her, "I've recently managed to get my dad's old transfiguration notes, but I was wondering if you could fill in the blanks,"_

_"You aren't going to try for the transformation are you?" She demanded causing me to shake my head._

_"Not until I'm at least 13 due to the fact most older students have mentioned that age being the one when the core is stable enough for such acts," I answer with a slight blush at the amused look she gave me, "Well unless your a Metamorph if the older Hufflepuffs were telling the truth,"_

_"You've been spying on people?" She asked with slight disapproving amusement in her eyes._

_My blush deepened and I nod lightly, "I wanted to do better in classes, so I've been listening in on older students conversations," I frown at some of the conversations I've heard, "I mostly listen to the older Ravens even if they're severely confusing most of the time. I usually put the information they talk about in a journal to keep track of it all and to research later."_

_She nodded, "While I'm not pleased with you spying on people, I will admit that it's a roundabout way of getting better with your studies," I smile sheepishly as she chuckled softly to my surprise, "You are like your mother even if you only resemble her in the eyes," I gave her a shocked look as a happy smile appeared on my face, "I'll tell you what I know, but you have to do something for me in return."_

_"Of course Professor!" I agree quickly and took out a notebook to write the information down, "What exactly do you want in return?"_

_"If someone talks about something they shouldn't," She answered causing me to hum and nod as I write that down, "Like if they talk about hurting another student or saying something about another student,"_

_"Alright Professor," I agree with a wide smile._

_"Good now..." She began and talked in length about the transformation process before getting to the transformation back, "After getting used to your animal form, you'll need to imagine how you looked before. You will need that mental image if you're going to transform back," I wrote that down and she continued once I nodded, "You may find yourself changed in some ways, but it shouldn't be anything major,"_

_"Did anything change for you Professor?" I ask causing her to nod._

_"My nails were sharper due to my animal form being a feline and I've found that my eyesight is very good in the dark," I nodded and wrote that tidbit down under cat forms, "My hair is easier to manage. Fangs are also the normal for most, but if you're like me," She pointed to her teeth, "You'll learn to keep your actual teeth after a while,"_

* * *

End of Memory

* * *

I took a deep breath and began to imagine my human form. The image of the girl I was in the window reflection flashed into my mind, but I pushed it away. It kept reappearing even as I slowly began to succeed slightly. I managed to get my hands to appear for a few minutes and smiled at that before continuing. I had a feeling this would take a while.

* * *

An hour before start

* * *

I began to slow walk out of the forest towards my relatives house. It had taken yesterday, this morning, and half the day, but I managed to get myself mostly human. I almost managed to become fully human, but discovered that it was way too draining to stay in that form, so I ended up settling for this. I kept my ears as they were and added in the tail. The ears could easily be hidden by my longer hair if I kept them flat against my head. My hair always covered my human ears, so it would work in this situation as well. The tail was hidden under my shirt even though that was slightly uncomfortable. I was able to ignore it and moved easily towards the Dursley house. I saw that the car wasn't there meaning Vernon was most likely still at work. Petunia was standing by the window as I walked up and scowled upon seeing me alive. I bit back the cheeky smirk that wanted to appear and wondered if the dreams I've been having or that fruit, but decided that it would be best to shove those thoughts away. Petunia threw the door open and hissed, "Get in here now Girl!"

I winced at the shrill tone of her voice, but did as she bid. I felt like growling at her and wondered what it would be like to feel her neck snap between my fangs. A deep sense of revulsion filled me at the very thought and it made me glad that I hadn't eaten anything other than that fruit. I almost froze at the heat of the house, but shook it off and moved further inside. Petunia grabbed my shoulder and gave me a look that said she was displeased with me. I just gave her the blank look that I perfected over the years while saying, "Aunt Petunia. I apologize for returning a day late."

She scowled at me and growled, "I want you to go upstairs and clean yourself up."

I nodded and made my way upstairs. I stopped by my 'room' and grab some clothes. A shiver went down my spine at the word room and I wondered why. I had never gotten that feeling before, but a lot of stuff has happened since eating that fruit. I could live with it since I'm going to live with being able to turn into a wolf and not being cold anymore. It's probably one of the lesser side effects of eating that fruit. With that in mind, I headed straight into the bathroom and took a cold shower. It actually felt warm for once, but so did snow. I took a quick shower because I didn't want to deal with Petunia's yelling and made my way out after I finished. I headed down stairs once I got dressed and the shrill hag nodded. I stared up at her and asked, "What is it that you wish for me to do Aunt Petunia?"

"Go cook dinner," She growled causing me to nod, "I want it to be perfect for Vernon's accomplishment,"

I nodded silently and went into the kitchen to cook. I did so with practice ease and easily stole some random scraps of meat while Petunia wasn't watching me. The meat eased the pangs of hunger in my stomach even though they were bloody. It actually tasted good to me which I chalked up to my wolf-form. I'm going to research it when I get back to Hogwarts. I finished the dinner just as Vernon walked through the door. He scowled darkly at me as he sat down, "Girl! Get me a glass of Whiskey."

"Yes Uncle," I did as he bid and quickly got him the glass.

I began to place food and drinks onto the table with surprising ease. I was able to ignore my cousin's attempts to trip me up, but he finally succeeded when I was busy trying not to spill the soup part of dinner. I tripped and the large bowls of soup went flying. I watched in horror as the liquid flew over head like planes and used Vernon as their landing platform. He cried out in pain as the hot bowls of soup shattered against the table while the liquid sprayed all over the walrus-like man. With horror and fear filling me, I backed up even as Aunt Petunia stood up with a shout of, "Vernon!"

She tried to clean him up as I reached the counter only for him to push her away. He stood up with a gleam in his eye and a too wide grin. The sight of it made me flinch badly and the haunting sound of someone laughing maniacally rang in my ears. Vernon glared down at me, "That is it you little shit! I'm done having you in my house!" He grabbed one of the stake knives on the table and stalked towards me, "Now, I'm going to get rid of you. Once and for all."

Aunt Petunia stared at her husband in shock, "Vernon no! You know-"

"I know very bloody well what I'm doing pet," The fat man hissed as he waved the knife towards me, "I'm getting rid of our problem. She's been nothing, but trouble since we took her in. I don't care about the damn payments that freak of a headmaster was giving us for keeping her subservient. I don't care about the protection the freak offers since we wouldn't even need it if she wasn't here. I am tired of her influencing our son and those freaky powers of hers!"

"W-what?!" I gasped causing him to turn back to me.

"That's right Freak," He growled with glee in his eyes, "We only took you in because of that damned Headmaster offering us that payment to make you his tool. It worked so damn well that you never figured it out. He even gave us some damn protection as well,"

I wanted to protest and to say something to deny it, but couldn't since it made so much sense. Hagrid bringing my letter and taking me with him to that vault. Mrs. Weasley talking about the platform when she had almost all of her children in Hogwarts. Ron ending up in my compartment when the train would have expanded to fit everyone if they desired a compartment to themselves. The troll being able to get in when there would have been wards to prevent it. The obstacles that any first year could have gotten past. The Weasley's coming to rescue and Mrs. Weasley almost putting me in Ron's room. The whole Fiasco at the bookstore. Ron and I arriving using that damn car. It all made sense now and my dawning horror must have appeared on my face because Vernon looked at me in glee, "I-It a-all m-makes sense n-now."

Tears burned at my eyes as Vernon grinned, "Now to get rid of you, you little brat!"

He charged towards me with knife in hand and I felt my instincts kick in. I couldn't die! I had to get revenge on that old man. I had to get rid of that Voldemort wrath and find out who betrayed my parents. I had to makes Mom and Dad proud by graduating. I need to find my place in this world and fulfill my promise to my brother! I raised my hand on instinct and pushed my will into it. I didn't wanna die! I wanna live! Please help me!

In a burst of blue light and white flashes, Vernon cried out as glass shattered causing me to close my eyes. A moment of silence as the light disappeared and I slowly opened my eyes. Vernon stood frozen solid with the knife raised towards me. His face was frozen in horror as Petunia screamed. Light flashed as a lightning bolt flared to life from my still extended hand and slammed into Vernon. A loud crack echoed as he shattered into multiple pieces of ice and charred flesh.I felt my mouth dry as I stared at my hands in shock before looking up at the scene before my eyes dimly and everything seemed muted. My uncle was in a million pieces of shattered ice and blackened flesh. I dimly heard my aunt screaming in horror as snow and electricity swirled around me like whirlpool. I don't know how long I stood there staring at the mess before snapping out of my shock when I felt something wrap around my body. I let out a low whine as low murmured whispers filled my mind and I blacked out.

**End of first chapter. TEll me what you think. The next chapter of The Frosted Wolf and Her Doctor will be up within the next three days. Streaks of the moon within the next 6 days will be updated as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Welcome to my new story. I know I shouldn't start one at the moment, but this idea hasn't left me for about a month and is driving me crazy. Welcome newbies to my story and please tell me what you think!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

I felt strangely light headed as I slowly came to. It was like a cloud had descended over my mind, but that shouldn't be possible. The mind couldn't have clouds in it, but it felt like it. It was oddly comforting and something in me wanted to stay there, but I knew I needed to up. Petunia would be yelling at me to get up soon. Vernon would be down soon after if I didn't get up. Wait! Why did think about Vernon bring me a sense of satisfaction and horror? Light filled my mind before memories of when I was last awake hit me...

* * *

Memoryscape

* * *

_ I tripped and the large bowls of soup went flying. I watched in horror as the liquid flew over head like planes and used Vernon as their landing platform. He cried out in pain as the hot bowls of soup shattered against the table while the liquid sprayed all over the walrus-like man. With horror and fear filling me, I backed up even as Aunt Petunia stood up with a shout of, "Vernon!"_

_She tried to clean him up as I reached the counter only for him to push her away. He stood up with a gleam in his eye and a too wide grin. The sight of it made me flinch badly and the haunting sound of someone laughing maniacally rang in my ears. Vernon glared down at me, "That is it you little shit! I'm done having you in my house!" He grabbed one of the stake knives on the table and stalked towards me, "Now, I'm going to get rid of you. Once and for all."_

_Aunt Petunia stared at her husband in shock, "Vernon no! You know-"_

_"I know very bloody well what I'm doing pet," The fat man hissed as he waved the knife towards me, "I'm getting rid of our problem. She's been nothing, but trouble since we took her in. I don't care about the damn payments that freak of a headmaster was giving us for keeping her subservient. I don't care about the protection the freak offers since we wouldn't even need it if she wasn't here. I am tired of her influencing our son and those freaky powers of hers!"_

_"W-what?!" I gasped causing him to turn back to me._

_"That's right Freak," He growled with glee in his eyes, "We only took you in because of that damned Headmaster offering us that payment to make you his tool. It worked so damn well that you never figured it out. He even gave us some damn protection as well,"_

_I wanted to protest and to say something to deny it, but couldn't since it made so much sense. Hagrid bringing my letter and taking me with him to that vault. Mrs. Weasley talking about the platform when she had almost all of her children in Hogwarts. Ron ending up in my compartment when the train would have expanded to fit everyone if they desired a compartment to themselves. The troll being able to get in when there would have been wards to prevent it. The obstacles that any first year could have gotten past. The Weasley's coming to rescue and Mrs. Weasley almost putting me in Ron's room. The whole Fiasco at the bookstore. Ron and I arriving using that damn car. It all made sense now and my dawning horror must have appeared on my face because Vernon looked at me in glee, "I-It a-all m-makes sense n-now."_

_Tears burned at my eyes as Vernon grinned, "Now to get rid of you, you little brat!"_

_He charged towards me with knife in hand and I felt my instincts kick in. I couldn't die! I had to get revenge on that old man. I had to get rid of that Voldemort wrath and find out who betrayed my parents. I had to makes Mom and Dad proud by graduating. I need to find my place in this world and fulfill my promise to my brother! I raised my hand on instinct and pushed my will into it. I didn't wanna die! I wanna live! Please help me!_

_In a burst of blue light and white flashes, Vernon cried out as glass shattered causing me to close my eyes. A moment of silence as the light disappeared and I slowly opened my eyes. Vernon stood frozen solid with the knife raised towards me. His face was frozen in horror as Petunia screamed. Light flashed as a lightning bolt flared to life from my still extended hand and slammed into Vernon. A loud crack echoed as he shattered into multiple pieces of ice and charred flesh.I felt my mouth dry as I stared at my hands in shock before looking up at the scene before my eyes dimly and everything seemed muted. My uncle was in a million pieces of shattered ice and blackened flesh. I dimly heard my aunt screaming in horror as snow and electricity swirled around me like whirlpool. I don't know how long I stood there staring at the mess before snapping out of my shock when I felt something wrap around my body. I let out a low whine as low murmured whispers filled my mind and I blacked out._

* * *

End of memoryscape

* * *

I felt like puking and laughing at the same time. I had killed Vernon! I killed Vernon! I killed Vernon! I killed that damned bastard that made my life hell! I...I killed someone. I had blood on my hands even if there wasn't any. I can't believe I killed someone. Okay Winter calm down. You didn't physically kill him. He probably didn't die in pain either, so that's okay. I tried to convince myself of that even as I returned to the black space of dreams.

* * *

Some time later

* * *

The clouded feeling was gone as I slowly came to again. The feeling that I did something wrong had diminished until it was barely there as I was forced to remember everything that fat bastard did to me. I still felt sick over the fact I had killed something, but I reasoned that he was going to kill me. I had to kill him to defend myself, so it shouldn't be considered too bad. For a moment, I paused and wondered where this apathy towards killing came from. Does it come from my new abilities? Or perhaps I've always been this way. Does it truly matter anyway? I killed someone, but he was going to kill me. It can't be a truly bad thing though Vernon couldn't have been human due to his animal like qualities, so I'll settle on it. Again, I find myself being dragged into the abyss of dreams and almost sigh in relief. Perhaps the dreams from before, the ones the fruit gave me will appear once more.

* * *

Some time later

* * *

When I left the state of dreams, I knew what I wanted to do. It was time to wake up and with that in mind, I moved towards the light behind my eyelids. It was almost too bright to bare, but I pushed through it. My eyelids felt heavy and I wanted to curse before deciding to find out what I could without opening them. I was on something incredibly soft and felt something silky on my skin. It was warm and almost made me want to stay asleep forever if it meant staying in this position. I scented the air lightly and picked up the harsh scent of antiseptic that always made me feel safe for some reason. I tried to go deeper and found a honey-like scent, the scent of wood smoke that I usually smelt when I sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, the scent of snow that I had grown used to, and finally the scent of stone though what kind it was, I do not know. The next thing I noticed was the sounds of the area around me. The soft sound of birds singing in the distant, the hum of someone singing, a distant clang of metal on metal, the scratching of a quill closeby, the soft breathing of someone in the same room, the tapping of a hand against a desk, and the rustle of clothes. I wonder where I am since it doesn't seem like I'm in my relatives house. I suddenly wanted to open my eyes even more, so I struggled with myself until they opened. I regretted it because of the light and let out a small groan causing a soft, baritone chuckle sounded with the scrap of a chair against stone. I heard a rustle of cloth before the lights dimmed and I could open my eyes. I blink blearily for a moment before catching sight of a large white ceiling with beautiful dragon designs on it. I tried to sit up only to fail causing the chuckle to sound again before I felt something helping me. Before I could speak or see my new view, I was given some water. I drank it greedily causing the chuckle to sound again as a deep baritone voice said, "You should drink it slowly Frostling. You will get more if you need it."

Something in that voice prompted me to listen, so I slowed down. I soon finished the cup and it was taken away from me. I looked around and almost smiled. It looked like the hospital wing, but darker. I spotted a few odd symbols glowing on the wall and wondered what they were. I looked away after a few minutes and turned towards the soft rustle of clothes to my right. I almost froze upon seeing the massive man. He had mocha colored skin and odd cat-like purple eyes. He wore a white vest with red scale-like designs on it. The vest was open and showed off his heavily muscled front. He wore cream colored pants with the same red scale designs as the vest. I could see the tops of black boots as well. A pair of gauntlets sat on his wrists and went up all the way to his shoulders, but it did nothing to hid his heavily muscled arms. Long fingers adorned with sharp claws caught my attention next. The right hand was heavily scarred while the left showed minimal scarring. It looked like a blade had been used on both of them. I return my gaze to the man and caught sight of a pair of red wings sitting on his back. They were a deep, almost brown color with white tipping them. They looked like a hawks wings. I turn my eyes towards the man and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Hector, Frostling," He answered in that same deep baritone voice, "Hector of the Windseeker clan," The name felt familiar, but I don't know why, "I am the healer charged to look after you,"

"Mr. Hector?" I ask softly while trying to figure out why the name felt familiar, "I feel like I've heard of the Windseeker clan, but I don't know why,"

He chuckled and walked over to me, "I would be surprised if we are spoken of nowadays, but you should know of us Frostling."

"Why?" I ask causing him to reach for me.

I flinch back causing him to pause. I watched as his eyes narrowed in anger before he seemed to take a deep breath. He stiffened slightly before growling under his breath. He stood up suddenly and walked over to one of the cabinets lining the walls. I frowned softly as I heard him mutter, "Of all the-" He opened the cabinet, "Of course that meddling old bastard would-" I couldn't here the next part as he slammed the door shut and stalked towards me, "When I get my hands on him-"

"Mr. Hector," I gulp as those odd eyes glared towards me only to soften for some reason, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," He said as he walked over and held out his hand, "Something is terribly wrong my dear. Take this," I reached out towards his cupped hand and he used his other to grab mine causing me to stiffen, "You see Frostling. You should know me. You should know of my clan,"

"Why?" I ask almost hesitantly as he turned my hand until it was palm up, "What are you doing?"

"I'm returning something to you," He answered as his hand hovered over mine, "You should know of my clan because your mother was an honorary member. She saved one of our children from sure death at the risk of her own life. In exchange, we made her a member and allowed her to call upon us whenever she needed it,"

"So I should know you?" I ask in confusion.

"Has your mother never spoken of us?" He demanded as his hand clenched and something seemed to ooze out between his fingers.

"She was murdered when I was 5 months old," I answered (**Yes I changed it, but remember this is a crossover and an AU)** as I watched the ooze turn from white to a deep bluish color, "I never got the chance to talk with her or my dad,"

He growled under his breath, "That meddling old man must have done something. If she was in any sort of trouble, she would have contacted us immediately."

"How do you know me?" I ask causing him to sigh as the ooze slowly dripped onto my hand and coated it with warmth.

"I was there when you were born," I gave him a shocked look causing him to chuckle, "Your mother was a dear friend of mine and I was one of the healers chosen to help you. I was sent to that hospital the wizards used to help her through your birth," His eyes grew soft, "It was a good thing I did. Your mother would have surely died," I felt my eyes widen as I stared at him, "Even back then, you were so closely tied with ice. You damn near froze the hospital room when you were halfway out of her. It was a good thing I'm good at fire magic or you would have killed everyone," He chuckled causing me to pout at him, "No pouts Frostling. Now, Your Mother made me the healer for you. If you got hurt, she came to me," He shook his head, "The things you used to do were amazing Frostling. You once turned your father into snow hare when he tried to take away your favorite stuffed snow leopard toy,"

"Why weren't you there when Mom and Dad were murdered?" I demand as the heat in my hand increased.

"Because, I didn't know," He answered with sadness in his eyes, "Had I known, I would have taken you in myself. A month before your parents death, we lost contact. I tried everything I could to contact them, but it didn't work. I would have done more if I had known,"

"Who do you think caused you to be unable to contact them?" I demand as the heat seemed to spread over my body, "And what the hell is going on?"

"Albus Dumbledore," He answered my first question as pain seemed to explode from all over my body, "The gel I'm using will remove any blocks on your powers. By the way you're acting, I'm betting there are many,"

I tried to speak again only to stop as no words came out. Pain slammed into my chest as bright light burst from my form. I heard a loud curse and glass shattering, but couldn't see it as I curled in on myself. The hand that had been on my wrist was gone now and dimly I wondered if it had been there at all. A loud earth shattering boom echoed through the room along with a musical roaring sound that seemed to radiate from somewhere to my left. I wanted to move or do something, but the pain was so very bad that I couldn't do anything. I blacked out as I felt something pulling me from the bed.

* * *

Sometime later...Again

* * *

I woke up again and it was easier to open my eyes. Everything felt lighter for some reason and it made me smile. I saw that I was in the hospital wing-like place only to gasp at the sight of the large fissures and cracks. I heard a soft sigh and turned to see Hector standing not far away, "Mr. Hector! What happened?"

"You happened Frostling," He answered causing me to stiffen.

"H-how did I d-do t-that?!" I ask as I point towards the damage only to stop and stare at my hand, "What the hell happened to my hand?"

It was the same as before only now it was decorated with pale grey snowflake designs. I looked at my other and found that the same thing had happened to it only the mark was of a grey lightning bolt. Both were surrounded by swirls of grey wisps, I stared at the marks as Hector sighed again causing me to look at him, "You're powers were so deeply blocked that you could only have been using a tenth of that power. The blocks took away many of the abilities you had naturally which forced them to only be active when you were in grave danger. I'm curious about one of them though," He pinned me with a harsh gaze, "Did you eat an odd fruit that appeared out of no where?"

"Yes," I answer as fear gripped my heart, "I was just so hungry that I nee-"

"I am not mad," He said as joy seemed to fill him, "I am very, very happy. For you see Frostling, it was that fruit which allowed us to pick you up on our radar,"

"What kind of fruit was it?" I ask while feeling like I was forgetting something.

"A devil fruit," He answered and I felt something within me seem to shiver at the word causing longing to fill me, "A fruit that give the user a specific power that only they can use. The power is immense with some, but so too are the weaknesses it brings. You can no longer swim unless the water is moving. You can no longer swim within the sea nor touch a stone called sea stone," I felt my eyes widen as my heart ached at that, "But you can however travel the sea so long as you never touch the water," A fierce joy seemed to fill me at those words and I wondered if it had anything to do with the connection I felt back during the letter chase last summer, "I could tell you more, but there will be time for it later," I felt like pouting and did so causing him to laugh, "Do you have any questions Frostling?"

"How long was I out?" I ask before adding my other questions, "Where am I? Can I please eat something? Can I take a shower? Ca-"

"Slow down Frostling," He chuckled as he held up a hand to silence me causing me to blush, "In order, You've been asleep for three days," I nodded while wondering about how I would get to school since I only had two days until the train would leave for Hogwarts, "You are in the infirmary of Windseeker castle on the island of Piracia," I gave him a raised eyebrow, "In the language of the Gryffins, it means pirates," My jaw dropped causing him to chuckle, "Pirates built this place long ago to have a safe place to live on. We are all descendants of those that settled here,"

"You're a Gryffin?!" I nearly shriek causing him to wince.

"Yes," He glared at me causing me to blush, "Everyone here is something or another. All magical creatures except for those that are bound to wizards like House Elves are able to become human. Goblins and Dwarves do not have the luxury either due to their creation by the gods," He chuckled at the wide eye look I gave him, "Yes they were created by the gods. The Goblins and Dwarves share a common god, Hephaestus. Goblins however are the spawn of Ares. Dwarves are the children of Metis,"

"You don't like Goblins do you?" I ask causing him to chuckle.

"It's more of a love hate relationship," He answered with a slight shrug, "We both adore shiny things and it has caused some rather _large_ disputes between our kinds," I gave him a raised eyebrow, "Let's just say we only get along in war," I nodded though I shot him an amused look, "You can eat after you bathe and change your clothes," I look down at myself and found that I was in a hospital gown, "Those 'rags' of yours were burned since no child in my care will wear such things,"

"Thank you," I murmur softly causing him to smile kindly down at me.

"It is no problem Frostling," He said as he helped me out of bed, "You are mine to look after and I will do what I should have done when Lily died. I promise you that I will never allow you to go back to those abominations again,"

"Will I be able to go back to Hogwarts?" I ask causing him to look down at me in surprise and I blush lightly, "I want to return to my friends,"

He looked down at me for a while before nodding silently, "I will allow it, but you will be getting new supplies for school and be taking a protector with you."

"Is that allowed?" I asked causing him to give me a crooked grin.

"If your protector is in the form of an animal," He answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "Hogwarts charter allows for familiars to be brought to school so long as they're bonded to you. We will be finding your familiar after you get cleaned up," We stopped in front of a door, "Take as long as you would like. A bundle of clothes will be here when you're finished. I will have someone waiting for you outside to lead you to me,"

I nodded and went inside as warmth filled me. I for some reason knew I could trust him and until he broke that trust, I would listen to him. With that in mind, I took a shower and relished in the warmth of the water.

**End of second chapter. How much did you like it? ****The next chapter of The Frosted Wolf and Her Doctor will be up within the next three days. Streaks of the moon within the next 6 days will be updated as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Welcome to my new story. I know I shouldn't start one at the moment, but this idea hasn't left me for about a month and is driving me crazy. Welcome newbies to my story and please tell me what you think!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

I walked out of the shower and dried myself on one of the towels. I relished in the softness of it and the fact it readily absorbed the water clinging to my skin. The bathroom was a basic one with a toilet, shower stall, bathtub, sink, and towel railings. It was the same pristine white as the rest of the infirmary and held the same scent. I found the clothes Hector had mentioned on the sink and grabbed them. I was greeted with the sight of a simple white shirt, a simple pair of white pants, and white underthings. I didn't see any socks or shoes, but I didn't think I needed them. The floor actually felt warm, so I didn't mind not having shoes. I pulled on the clothes and smiled only to frown into the mirror. The same marks on my hands were on my cheeks. I noticed a fang mark under each eye as well. I spotted the markings on my forehead last. A snowflake crossed with a lightning bolt and surrounded by a ring of wisps. It was then that I noticed that my lightning bolt scar was gone. I felt like screaming from joy. The damn thing that caused me so much trouble was now gone! I grinned like a loon before pausing as my stomach growled. Upon hearing that, I realized that I still hadn't eaten. I walked over to the door and opened it before walking outside. I saw a woman standing there. She wore segmented black armour and a black headband. She had a pair of horns, a whip-like tail with segmented scaled plates, and a pair of black wings with blood red spots. Her eyes were a deep black with a slitted crimson colored pupil. She looked at me and smiled at me as she spoke in a soft, musical voice with a raspy undertone, "You look much better than when they brought you in. My name is Leena Starlight."

"Thank you Ms. Starlight," I say while blushing lightly, "Who brought me in?"

"Healer Hector and Lady Brigid brought you in," She answered causing me to nod, "And please call me Leena. I'm going to be one of those that are going to teach you,"

"You're going to teach me?" I asked with wide eyes causing her to giggle.

"Yes," She answered, "I will be teaching you the art of runes,"

"Like the symbols on the walls of the infirmary?" I ask causing her to shake her head.

"Those were seals not runes," She giggled at the look on my face, "Runes are stricter than seals, but no less dangerous. I will admit that there are more seals than there are runes, but many seals are just improved versions of some other seal. Runes can only be activated with magic and blood while seals can be activated with any kind of energy other,"

"What about electricity?" I ask causing her to hum.

"The seal would need to be adjusted, but yes," She smiled at me, "You ask good questions little Storm. It will be fun teaching you,"

"Why did you call me little Storm?" I ask causing her smile to brighten.

"Because your scent sings of storms and I can see the touch of the stormbringer on you," I blink up at her and she chuckled, "You look so much like a puppy little Storm," I give her a pout causing her to laugh and felt my lips twitch at the sound, "I am what is known as a high level darkness drake. I achieved my high level by living over eight hundred years,"

"Wow," I breathed, "You must know a lot of stories,"

"That I do little Storm," She smiled softly, "Due to my age, I can see, hear, smell, and feel things on a diffrent level than most. My best senses are sight, smell, and touch. You smell like lightning does in the middle of a truly devastating storm and ice in the deepest level of frost,"

"Who is the Stormbringer?" Her smile darkened slightly.

"The Stormbringer is what many call the son of the great sea spirit and a reaper," The windowed area we were walking in seemed to darken, "He is called many things by many people, but the name we know him best by is Davey. Lord of death and heir to the sea Davey Jones. He walks a thin line by how close he is to lady Luna. It is said that the two sired a child together, but it was never proven,"

"What would you do to the child if you found it?" I asked while feeling dread fill me for some reason.

"We would do nothing to harm them," Relief filled me at that moment, "Because the sins of the parents should never fall upon the shoulders of the child," She brightened as the shadows around us disappeared, "Come we are almost to the dining hall where Hector awaits you,"

We soon reached a large brass bound rowan door with the words Dining Hall over top of it written in cursive script. A large shield sat on the door with a bowl of some kind sitting under a fork crossed with a spoon. Two people stood on either side of the great door. The first I was was a man much smaller than even I. He had a curly red beard and curly red hair from what I could see under his viking style helmet. He wore chainmail armour and had a hammer large than him strapped to his back. A tall woman stood on the other side. Her features were sharp and aristocratic like the Malfoys only better. She had pointed ears and her hair was a deep green color with gold bands holding many braids in place. She had a pair of curved blades on either hip and a large brown bow. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and gazed at me with a softness only Professor Mcgonagall gave me when I did something well in her class. It made me blush and wonder what I did to earn it. She chuckled softly and murmured, "You deserve nothing else for everything you've been through. You are your mothers child."

I smiled a goofy smile at the thought, "Thank you Ms..."

"My name is Marici Greensong," She answered, "Please call me Marici or Mari,"

I nod as the male on the left side of the door spoke, "I am Hither Gone, son of Griff and Miro."

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Hither," I say causing him to nod with slightly distrustful eyes, "I believe you are a Dwarf," He nodded with slight surprise in his eyes, "I have met goblins before and I can already see the difference. I would love to spend time learning about both cultures and perhaps learn under a master of some type of craft,"

Leena laughed and shook her head, "We will have more time later. For now, we should get you fed."

I nodded and the doors opened to reveal a large dining hall. It looked larger than the Hogwarts great hall and was filled with many circular tables. A large dias sat in the middle with a roaring fire that bathed the area with heat. I spotted banners on each of the walls between large stained glass windows. The stained glass windows depicted battles, goddesses, warriors, and various scenes in beautiful set ups. I noticed that each banner was diffrent, but one banner stood out from the rest. It was of a red Gryffin on a golden field. The rest of the banner was a deep black and embroidered in silver. A feminine voice from the left spoke, "The red Gryffin. The sigil of the house of Windseeker. In battle, it brings great fear to our enemies due to our battle prowess," I swung around to stare at a beautiful blue haired woman, "I am lady Brigid of the Windseeker clan."

I looked over the woman with surprise. Her eyes just like her hair were a deep sapphire blue with a slitted pupil. Soft white feathers arched out of her head in random, yet beautiful patterns. She wore a deep blue dress with silky ribbons on at her arms. My eyes widen at the sight of the wingless dragon wrapped around her shoulders and waist. It was a deep snowy white with blue and black accents. It had a mane of feathers and dark grey eyes. My eyes locked with it's and I breathed out, "Arashi no kōri no fīrudo. Kōri no takai doragon. Kōri to arashi no gādian. Tōketsu sa reta kita no ō."

I heard gasps as I shook my head. I felt slim fingers under my chin and found my eyes locked with lady Brigid's. The deep sapphire blue gave way to gold as she stared at me. I couldn't look away from her as images flew into my mind. I couldn't make sense of them, but I often saw the boy from my dreams. She soon ripped her hand away from me and spoke softly, "You are her."

"Who?" I demand causing her to shake her head.

"You will find out at a later time," She shook her head at me.

She moved away from me and Leena looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "How did you know Arashi's name and status?"

"What?" I look at her in confusion.

"You said Icy field of storms. Higher dragon of ice. Guardian of ice and storms. King of the north," She answered, "Well that's the closest translation of the japanese phrases you said,"

"I spoke japanese?"

"Yup. You didn't notice did you?"

I gave her a look and she shrugged before Hector called out to us, "Ah there you are."

We walked over to him and I ask, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing you should be too worried about," He patted my head causing me to flinch back, "Now why don't you eat, we will be going to get you some new clothes and those supplies,"

I nodded and decided to deal with it later.

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes later

* * *

I sat on the back of a dapple grey mare with Hector. I watched as cart pulled away from the last store we had gone to and headed up to the castle. The city on Piracia was larger than Diagon alley and all the surrounding alleys. The buildings were all either made of stone or wood. They looked new, but they all gave off the feeling of ancientness that Hogwarts gave off. I looked around as we started off again and asked, "Hector? Where are we going now?"

"We're going to find you a familiar," He answered as we passed a store with mirrors in the window.

"How do I find one?" I ask as we moved further down the street.

"We will head to the store and walk around," He answered, "We'll see if anything calls out to you,"

"Call out to me?" I ask causing him to chuckle.

"You'll see when we get there," He answered, "And we're here,"

He got off before helping me off. The store was reminiscent of a greek temple with it's columns and cloth drapes with various mythological figures. Hector led me inside and a black haired woman welcomed us with a smile. She had caramel colored skin and cat-like green eyes. Her voice had a light accent to it that I didn't recognize, "Hello again Hector. What can I do for you?" She looked at me with a kind smile, "And who is this cutie?"

My cheeks flame up and she giggled as Hector answered, "Her name is Winter and she is here to find her familiar."

"Ah," She smiled brightly and waved a hand towards the store, "Then go and find your familiar,"

Hector smiled down at me and pushed me forward, "Go and I'll be here when you get back."

I nodded and walked deeper into the store. Animals of all shapes, sizes, colors, and species were scattered around the room. I saw small fairy-like animals to large panthers and wolves. I looked around and approached a few. They all took one look at me and flinched away. I felt like crying when they did since animals were the only ones that never shunned me before. I stiffen when I felt something brush across my cheek and let out a gasp as silver eyes stared into my own. A soft humming sound filled the air. A soft, whispery voice echoed in my head, "_Do not cry little one. They are merely put off by the amount of frost magic you're giving off."_

"Who are you?" I ask causing the whispery voice to chuckle.

"_I am right in front of you,"_ It answered.

The silver eyes moved away and I spotted the form they belonged to. It was an almost pure white ermine with brownish grey spotts decorating it's back. It floated above the ground on a pair of clouds. I breathed out softly as I felt something tugging at the core of my being, "Beautiful."

The whispery voice chuckled again, "_My name is Boreas."_

_"_Isn't that the god of the northern wind?" I ask causing the ermine to nod.

"_Do you feel the pull?"_ It asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah," I murmur causing the ermine to move towards me and brush it's face against mine, "Does that mean you're my familiar?"

"_Yes," _It answered and I reached up to brush my hand against it's cheek.

I gasp as warmth filled my hand and traveled down my arm until it reached my chest. I felt my magic responding and flowing towards the Ermine's body. A neon blue and silver glow surrounded me as an icy blue and grey glow surrounding him. The two glowing auras brushed against each other until two brightly colored cords appeared. They slowly curled around each other until they were touching both of us. With a great hum, they shone brightly before disappearing in a bust of sparks. I felt a well of emotions that I knew weren't mine swell up inside of me causing me to ask, "Are your emotions effecting mine?"

"_Yes," _It, no, He murmured softly, "_It is a side effect. Just push them back and they will move away from you,"_

I tried and to my surprise it worked, "It worked!"

_"Yes little one," _He murmured and curled himself around my shoulders, "_Let us go meet with your guide,"_

"My name is Winter Potter," I say as I walked towards where Hector would be waiting, "I'm in my second year of Hogwarts and I'm 12 years old. I like Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions for subjects. I'm good at Astronomy, but not so good at history of magic," I felt incredibly warm around my neck, "You're warm,"

"_I should be considering I'm a being of the frost," _He answered, "_If you want, I can teach you of what it means to wield your powers,"_

"I would like that," I smiled softly as we soon reached Hector, "Hector! I found my familiar!"

"An Ermine," He murmured and gave Boreas a once over, "And something else,"

"What?" I ask as Boreas gave Hector a nod.

_"The form you see me in is my base form, but if you are in trouble, I can obtain a second form known as a battle form**(Like Kirara from Inuyasha)**," _He answered as I looked at him, "_I will show you that form at another time,"_

"What is it's name?" Hector asked causing me to direct my attention to him again.

"His name is Boreas," I answered causing Hector to chuckle, "Is that funny?"

"No, but your mother had the same luck of gaining a familiar with the name of a greek god," He answered causing me to look at him with wide eyes, "Her familiar was a large puffball of a cat named Artemis. She nearly clawed your dad's face off when he pissed your mother off by pulling a prank on one of her old friends,"

I snicker at that as the owner of the shop spoke, "I have everything you'll need to take care of Boreas, so don't worry about forgetting anything."

Hector payed her and we left. He got on the horse and helped me up after him. We quickly pass through the city and I ask, "What now Hector?"

"We're going to get you a new wand," He answered as his eyes scanned the various shops.

"What's wrong with my old one?" I ask before trying to remember where I put it, "And where is it?"

"We found the remains of it on the floor of your trunk," My eyes widen in shock, "Only the core remained intact and is currently being turned into a necklace for you,"

I felt my mouth dry and choke out, "How did that happen?"

"We found residue of blood magic inside the wand," Boreas stiffened and hissed, "It was probably the only reason the wand chose you,"

I felt like cursing at the loss of my wand. I also felt like cheering for losing another sign that I was somehow linked to the snake bastard. I spoke softly as I asked Boreas, "What's wrong Boreas?"

"_Blood magic in many forms is very dark. The fact a wand of all things was blood bound to you is very dark magic," _The Ermine answered as his eyes flash silver and I felt the warmth on my neck increase, "_If I find the one that did that, I will tear him to shreds!"_

I felt both scared and relieved at that statement. Scared of the anger my familiar held and relieved that he cared for me. He must have felt my emotions because he nuzzled my cheek. I spoke softly, "I'm glad you feel the need to do that for me Boreas. Not many have ever shown that they would stick with me like that."

"_You are the person I'm bound to, so I would never leave you like that," _He answered causing me to feel slightly sad that it's probably the only reason why, "_Even if I was not your familiar, I would have still talked to you and helped you find your familiar. I can sense the kinship between us and wish to get to know you," _He moved slightly until he was staring into my eyes, "_I am your familiar and will be proud of it. If you even think for one moment that I won't, I will hit you with my tail or create a snowball and hit you with it," _I snicker at the the very thought of that, "_Now stop doubting me,"_

"I'll try," I promise causing a pleased feeling to radiate from his side of the bond.

"_Good," _He returned to his former place.

Hector was smiling as he stopped the horse, "We're here Frostling."

I felt extremely nervous as we approached a dimly lit shop. Hector held open the door for me before walking inside himself. I gasped at the sights and smells of the place. It smelled of ancient magic and ever shifting power. I saw cases filled to the brim with wands of all kinds and designs. I giggled slightly at the pink wand with a star on top. Boreas was now sitting on my head as he said, "_Look over there,"_

He directed my gaze with a paw and I spotted a large amount of what looked like holsters. I walked over to them and looked them over, "I wonder what they're made from."

"Various types of animals," Came from behind causing me to jump and spin around, "Ah Lily's child!"

I felt my eyes widen at the short woman standing there. She looked like a child and had bright purple hair that went up in spikes reminiscent of flames. Her eyes were a dark amber color that flickered occasionally causing the fire like theme of the woman to increase. She wore a traditional style greek dress and wore nothing to cover her feet much like I'm not. She smelt like flames and warm home cooked meals. Hector came up behind her with a smile, "Isadora how are you doing?"

"I'm well, but I'm guessing you brought this little frosted rose to me for a wand," She looked at Hector with a smirk.

"You are the best wandmaker here and the only one I trust," Hector answered causing her to smile.

"Alright let's get started," She said and with that grabbed my hand to drag me to a back room, "Reach out with your magic,"

I gave her a confused look before Boreas spoke, "_I will guide you through the process."_

With Boreas's help, I managed to get my magic to the surface along with two other energies. I began to walk around the room before finding a wand under a pair of dusty books. It was a deep grey color with snowflakes, lightning bolts, wisps, and a wolf carved into the wood. It was longer than my old wand by an inch if my guess was correct. Isadora grinned and said, "An amazing wand for an amazing child."

"What are it's properties?" Hector asked causing Isadora to huff.

"The wood is of an ancient blackthorn tree and an ancient oak that grew in the valley of Galaya," Hector gasped causing me to look at him in confusion.

"Galaya is known as the valley of ever living winter," He answered my unasked question, "It has never known the feeling of summer or spring since it was blessed by the gods and goddesses' of winter themselves. It is home to all things ice and snow,"

"Correct Hector," Isadora glared at him causing him to flinch back, "Now, the wand is twelves inches long. The core is a rather unique one using three elements," I nodded causing her to smile, "The first is the tail hair of a frostwolf long gone from this world. My great grandmother met her when the seas were still parted and the great age of pirates still existed. The frostwolf walked around with a dark man and helped defeat the man that had my Grandmother imprisoned in his castle," I must have made an gasping sound because she giggled, "Impressive no?" I nodded, "Now the second is fang of a japanese storm dragon that traveled here on her way home from a trip around the world. She brought many stories from the places she lived in and the battles she fought. She was an advisor to many a king," I stared down at the wand in my hand and felt a wave of something wash over me, "The last element is not a solid, but a liquid. It is a rather interesting mixture of snow and sea water from the coast of the island where the valley of Galaya rests. I didn't really understand at the time, but the water the two have made bathed in the light of the full moon for many moons, yet never touched the sun," She looked down at the wand, "This wand," She shook her head, "It will be great at ice magic, storm magic, and battle magic. It will do well with all types of spells. The one who wields it is meant to be a fierce protector of those who win your loyalty, a wise woman who will judge after both sides of the story are told, a powerful mage that will look for the best in every situation while preparing for the worst, and a person who has been hurt, but is willing to look past the pain in order to start anew,"

I stared down at the wand in my hand as admiration filled me. Boreas made the same sound as before and rubbed his cheek against mine. I reached up to brush my hand against his body as I murmured, "I guess I have a lot that I need to do in order to use this wand correctly."

Boreas nodded, "_And I'll be right beside you. We'll do it together."_

I grinned and smiled at that. Yeah together!

**End of chapter three. Tell me what you think! The next chapter of The Frosted Wolf and Her Doctor will be up within the next three days. Streaks of the moon within the next 6 days will be updated as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

I felt nervous as Hector led me through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Hector looked down at me with the same kind smile he's always giving me. Boreas curled closer around my neck as I bit my lip. Hector handed me my new shrunken black oak wood trunk with a russet gold finish. He laid his hand on my head and said, "You don't have to do this Winter."

I shook my head, "I need to."

He sighed softly, "Are you sure?"

I look at the train and nod, "Yeah I'm sure."

He chuckled and murmured, "Then go, but remember that if you need to leave at any time, we're just an owl or mirror call away."

"I know," I smiled shyly at him, "Thank you for everything,"

He chuckled and said, "You should get on the train. It's going to leave soon enough."

"See you later Hector," I say before heading to the train, "Ready for this Boreas?"

"_Yes, but why exactly are you going back?" _He asked softly as we moved onto the train and I found an empty compartment, "_Hector and the others offered to teach you, so why?"_

"Because I need to find out who's my friend and who isn't," I answer as I took a seat, "I want to see what my mom saw when she was in Hogwarts and to find out why people are being petrified," I sighed softly as I leaned back and Boreas settled in my lap like a cat, "I also want to make good use of the library,"

Boreas was silent for a few moments, but by opening the connection between us, I knew he was thinking over my answers. I kept the connection widened as I explored the magic I felt flowing through it. Boreas felt like frosted skies and silent nights under a canopy of stars. He felt like the clouds that rose around the peaks of mountains and shielded the stars from the polluting lights of humanity until they gleamed like diamonds through the cloud bank. I immersed myself in the comforting feeling and allowed myself to relax into a semi-aware state with the assurance that Boreas would warn me should anyone try to come in. I do not know how long I spent like that, but soon Boreas roused me with a small poke with his long claws. I looked at him before looking out the window to see Hedwig flying towards it. I slowly stood up and made my way over to the window before opening it for her. She flew inside and gave Boreas a once over while I closed the window. Boreas did the same before commenting, "_A child of the frozen north. A surprise though it seems like she's hiding something."_

"What do you mean Boreas?" I ask before sitting down causing Hedwig to hop over to me, "Sorry about forcing you to stay with Hermione girl. I didn't want Vernon to have the chance to harm you,"

She glared at me and I flinched slightly at the harsh look in her eyes. She hooted and it was only my recent discovery of my ability to speak with animals that kept me from jumping as I heard her words, "You better be sorry. You could have been hurt by that Walrus shaped heathen."

"I almost was," I say sheepishly causing her to stare at me in shock and it would have been comical had the situation been diffrent, "I kinda did something stupid and it benefitted me,"

Her eyes narrowed at that, "Tell me everything!"

"Yes Ma'am," I agree quickly with a gulp and filled her in, "And now we're here,"

She sniffed and gave me a once over, "You look much better, but I will have to meet this 'Hector' to see if he's a good enough protector for my hatchling," She looked at Boreas, "At least I will now have help keeping you from doing stupid things even if that's the only thing you do."

I felt a small blush rise in my cheek at that only to blush further as Boreas replied, "_Agreed."_

"I'm not that bad!" I deny causing them to give me deadpan expressions.

"Yes you are!" They both shot at me causing me to pout.

"_Miss Hedwig will you explain what you are hiding?" _Boreas asked causing Hedwig to look at him sharply, "_I wish to assess all those around my master if only to keep her safe,"_

Hedwig looked at Boreas for a few moments before sighing with a small nod, "It would help wouldn't it?" Boreas nodded and Hedwig turned to me with another sigh, "I am what's known as a changeling, but rather than being able to change into multiple forms I am bound to only two."

"Why?" I ask causing her to look at me sharply, "Why are you bound to only two forms?" I added the small question that was clawing at the back of my mind, "Why do you continue to stay with me even if I might get you killed?"

"Because you've proven yourself worthy to me," She answered and came closer to me, "I have seen in you something that I have been searching for. I've searched for it for over three thousand years," I stiffened at that, "You are the one that I've been searching for. You are my Saiken,"

The word rang in my mind and the meaning came to me as I whispered, "Bond."

She nodded, "You are my Saiken and for over three thousand years I searched for you."

"Why?" I ask with my voice cracking slightly.

"Because you saved me," She answered with slightly closed eyes, "You saved me over three thousand years ago,"

I stilled and felt like my heart was beating a mile a minute. The words rang in my mind and I wanted to deny it; protest it because of the impossibilities, but no words left me. My heart throbbed painfully as she stared into my eyes. Images flashed through my mind, yet I couldn't keep track of them. It caused my head to throb and I couldn't breath. It was only Boreas's steady emotions falling through our bond that kept me from passing out. He calmed me as he brushed his nose against my cheek and whispered calming words to me. I sat like that for a while and only moved when the train whistled shrilly. I calmed myself fully and gazed at Hedwig as the train began to move, "I want to deny it, but for some reason I cannot."

Her head bobbed in a nodding motion, "Your soul remembers, but you do not. In time, you shall remember, but for now put it out of your mind."

I nodded as I pushed the throbbing sensation to the back of my mind, "What forms are you bound to?"

"This one," She waved a wing over herself, "I have another, larger form,"

"And what form is that?" I ask causing her to look at me in amusement.

She moved away from me and jumped into the air. The air around her shimmered and glowed causing her to disappear within. I blinked spotts out of my vision as a sharp wind whistled through the air. The scent of a lightning storm sung through the air as it crackled lightly. A heavy sensation fell over me, but rather than feeling crushed it felt like I was being embraced by some powerful being that would protect me to their last breath. It was one that I felt both uncomfortable with and happy with. A small part of me felt like running forward to embrace whatever being it was and let it hide me behind it's back as it faced my demons. I brushed the part of me away, shoved it into a box, locked said box with many diffrent types of locks and chains, before throwing it into the ocean and never seeing it again. It was the feeling of warm air brushing across my cheek that brought my attention back to the area around me. I felt my eyes widen at the being before me in shock. White feathered wings rippled against a strong back to reveal taunt muscles. Fur the color of a cloudy sky with dark golden streaks covered the powerful, yet lithe body beneath it. Long claws were attached to powerful, yet graceful looking paws. A long tail of spiky fur that looked like it had been struck by lightning. Amber eyes looked at me with slitted pupils and a large maw filled with ivory teeth rested on the face of the being before me. I felt my breath shudder to a stop in my chest as Boreas gasped, "_A __Raiju!"_

"Yes," Hedwig's voice was soft, yet silky with a rumble reminiscent of thunder, "I am bound to this form and can control the very weather if I so choose,"

"A Raiju," I murmur the name of the creature Hedwig had turned into, "Japanese magical creatures said to be made completely out of lightning. Said to be the companion of the Raijin, the shinto god of lightning, thunder and storms," I closed my eyes as I tried to sort through the information now clogging my mind, "It's the reason you often were agitated when storms occurred and why you always tried to sleep on my stomach,"

"Yes hatchling," She murmured softly though her eyes were oddly sharp, "You're remembering facts,"

We fell into an almost comfortable silence as Hedwig returned to her owl shaped form. I tried to absorb the mass of information in my mind as the train chugged down the tracks. It makes me wonder why Hermione hasn't tried to find me or why Ronald has yet to as well. Ronald...What could you have possibly gained by being my friend? A deep sigh left me at the thought of the boy and Boreas spoke softly as he looked up at me, "_Many things can factor into this situation, but only time will tell you what is the cause. Can you remember any moments where he acted oddly?"_

I cycle through my memories of the red haired boy and mutter out a few, "His eyes always flashed when someone made reference to my family. When I talked to other guys, he tensed and threw them looks that said he didn't like them. He was always trying to get me to act lazy and play chess with him."

"_Greed perhaps," _Boreas murmured softly, "_A good bit of jealousy and possessiveness. Manipulating into making you weak. Wanting to make you envy him,"_

"He also exhibited many signs of glee when you failed to do things correctly," Hedwig piped up from her new perch via luggage railing, "The first train ride also had him showing signs of longing when you pulled out that bag of money you brought with you,"

_"Greed, jealousy, Possessiveness, manipulating, want of fame, gleeful at failures, and longing at the sight of money," _Boreas listed causing me to hum, "_I can't fully answer the question by myself until I've met the boy and watched him, but I can say this," _He looked at me with serious eyes, "_He is a danger to both you and those around you. He is not to be trusted unless you gain some sort of vow from him and even then you must keep him at arms length," _I felt my chest tighten at the thought of losing my first friend, "_You have us now and I'm sure you will find others. Show some kindness, but do not show weakness," _His eyes seemed to sharpen as the temperature in the compartment dropped, "_You are a being of frost and as such you must act strong. We are not to be seen as weak since we are symbols of strength,"_

I sigh and look out the window, "I know...Will I ever be able to drop my guard again?"

Boreas sighed softly, "_Only time will tell, but one day you will."_

It was at that moment, Lady Brigid's words from this morning echoed in my mind, "_There will be times when you want to be weak, want to let others do the work for you, to not fight, to give up, and to allow yourself to hide behind someone. You must always be strong, but there will come a time when you will find a group of people that you can be weak in front of. When you find them, you will find the will to be stronger. It is at that moment you will find yourself in the place you belong."_

My hand moved up to the necklace around my neck and curled around the feather that rested there. It was a deep red with a mixture of gold, brown, and pink in it. Fawkes feather and my old wand core. A deep heat radiated from it and a sense of peace settled over me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall into a state of half awareness once more. It was incredibly easy to do without others around and without noticing it I fell into a dream-like state.

* * *

Dream State

* * *

_The area around me was hazy, but I could tell I was in a castle of some kind. It was dark, yet the walls glowed an eerie blue. I looked around and found a soft light coming from the corridor in front of me. I glanced backwards and found only darkness. With a sigh, I moved towards the light even as the area grew colder with each step I took. I noticed ice forming not too long in my path as my breath began to mist in front of my face. I soon reached a large door and felt a deep aching feeling fill my heart. I reached towards the handle, but just as my hand closed around it..._

* * *

End of dream state

* * *

I jerk up from my leaning position as the door to my compartment opened. I looked towards the door and found Hermione standing there with her trunk in hand. I gave the girl a light almost sheepish smile as she says, "Finally! I've been looking for you since I got on the train."

"Sorry 'Mione," I blush lightly and ran a hand through my hair, "I wanted to find a good compartment,"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "You were being lazy," She put her trunk into the luggage rack before turning back to me, "How was your vacation?"

"Sucked at the beginning, but in the end I gained something," I say causing her to look at me curiously only to spot Boreas, "Did you turn Malfoy into a ferret like you threatened to do?"

"No," I protest with a wave of my hand, "I wasn't the one that threatened him or started it," I then look down at Boreas as he looked at Hermione with a searching gaze, "His name is Boreas and he's my familiar,"

"Why is he here?" She asked as she took a seat across from me, "And he's very beautiful,"

Boreas moved onto my lap once more due to being sent off of it when I jerked into a standing position. I scratch the back of my head, "Like I said, he's my familiar. In the Hogwarts charter, if an animal is bound to you in a familiar bond, it make come onto the grounds with you," I then look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Not to mention Lee Jordan brought a tarantula to school last year without getting into trouble."

"I think I remembered seeing Ron running away from the twins and Jordan once," She murmured causing me to almost sigh at the reminder of the red haired boy, "So you have a ferret as a familiar?"

I felt Boreas's annoyance at being called a ferret and decided to correct her, "Boreas is an Ermine 'Mione not a ferret."

"Is he magical?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Ice magic and..." I look at Boreas, "What else can you do besides ice magic?"

"Why are you asking him?" Hermione asked causing me to look at her in confusion, "It's not like he can tal-"

She stopped speaking as Boreas spoke, "_I can use a certain amount of fire to create clouds and thus mist. Mist magic and cloud magics are the only types of magic other than my small amount of fire magic."_

_"_How?!" Hermione demanded causing me to look at her in surprise before looking down at Boreas.

"I thought you could only talk to me like that," I say causing him to chuckle and radiate amusement.

"_My mental magic is strong enough that I can do so, so long as you are here with me," _He answered causing me to tilt my head to the side in slight confusion, "_It means that I can only do it with you here due to my body not producing enough magic to sustain my mental magics fully. If I needed to, I could draw on either your magic or the magic around us in order to communicate,"_

"Ah that makes sense," I say causing Hermione to look at me, "You wanna know about everything right?"

"Tell me. NOW," She demanded causing me to nod.

"Well after we were forced home for the break..." I tell her everything except for the fact Hedwig is actually a changeling, "...And now we're here,"

"Winter?" She groaned causing me to smile sheepishly, "You have the oddest luck,"

"Lady Luck uses me as play toy," I mutter causing Hedwig and Hermione to laugh, "Not funny!"

Hermione calms herself before looking at Hedwig curiously, "So you can talk to animals now, right?"

"Yup," I say while looking between the two, "You wanna know something?"

"Why does she act so diffrent from regular owls?" Hermione asked causing me to scratch the back of my head sheepishly, "You know, don't you?"

"I do," She glared at me and I let out a small meep before waving my hands at her, "Now 'Mione don't be mad at me. I didn't know how you would react if I told you what she really was,"

"What. Is. Your. Owl?" She drew out each word while glaring at me harshly.

"A changeling bound to two forms," I answer while trying to move away from the impending explosion.

"A CHANGELING?!" She roared causing me to wince, "You're owl is a fucking changeling,"

"'Mione you cursed!" I say pointing at her in shock.

"Of course I fucking cursed! I just found out my best friend has been around a changeling since she was 11," Hermione growled as she stood up and began to pace, "But why you? Your luck is shitty most of the time, but not this shitty,"

"Hedwig would never harm me," I protest only for her to ignore me.

"It can't just be your luck, but what else could it be?" She mumbled to herself, "It couldn't be because of your academics or the fact you can fly fairly well," She looked at Hedwig, "It could be because of your money, but that doesn't explain why she's so protective of you,"

"HERMIONE!" I shout causing her to stop and stare at me in shock, "Hedwig would never hurt me. I'm her Saiken,"

"What does that mean and what language is that?" She asked causing me to feel sheepish again.

"For some reason, I can understand Japanese to a point," I answer while Boreas moved up to curl around my neck, "Saiken means bond,"

"So you're bound to her?" She asked causing me to shake my head.

"No she's bound to me," I pause before looking at Hedwig, "Or at least my soul,"

"How can she be bound to your soul?" Hermione asked causing me to sigh.

"I think it's like a past life thing where I ended up saving her life," I answer while wincing slightly, "A life debt or something,"

Hermione groaned and face palmed, "Again with the dumb luck."

"But Hermione this is a good thing," I try to cajole her into be happy about this, "I at least have someone around to protect me,"

She slowly lifted her head to glare at me causing me to flinch a little, "I'm going to be in the library for months looking up this fuckery."

"'Mione! You just cursed!" I shout before recalling that she had cursed only a few minutes ago, "That's twice in an hour,"

"I don't give a fuck," She growled, "You are going to kill me one of these days because you can't stop getting into situations like this,"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't," I remind her innocently.

She face-palmed again before sighing softly, "I'm going to have to watch out for you even more now."

I pout at her, "I don't need another watcher!"

"You do," She deadpanned before looking at Hedwig, "You said she had two forms, what's the other one?"

"Raiju," I answer almost automatically.

"What is a Raiju?" She asked causing me to sigh in relief over her not being too mad.

"A Raiju is..." I proceed to inform her and noticed that the strain on my mind lessened as I spoke of my knowledge.

It seems that the cluttered mass of information now clogging my mind was lessening when I spoke. I guess every time I spoke about something it was cleared from the pile so to speak. I guess it means that my mind is slowly sorting itself out while I both sleep and talk about my new found knowledge. I guess I could live with it so long as it doesn't take a very long time to sort through most of it. When I finished explaining, Hermione looked at Hedwig before nodding to herself. I waited for her to speak and when she did, I couldn't find it in myself to be surprised, "Can you show me your animal form?"

"Later," I answer automatically since she would be able to help me find out what type of wolf I was, "In an abandoned classroom because I doubt you'll want to go outside,"

"Fair enough," She agreed before pointing at my arms, "What are those?"

I look down at my arms and smiled upon seeing the twin bracers that rested there with a pair of vine-like bracelets. Leena had given me them this morning...

* * *

Memory

* * *

_"Leena," I greet her as I walked into her rather plain office, "You asked to see me?"_

_"Yes I did," She confirmed as she looked up from her rather large stack of paperwork, "You know that I am the head of the castle guards correct?"_

_"Yes," I answer in slight confusion and wariness._

_She smiled at me and stood up, "Did you know that my mother and my Grandmother were the ones to lead the guard before me."_

_"Really?" I ask in shock causing her to nod with a pleased smile._

_"My family has been the heads of the guard for over 10,000 years since my Grandmothers mother took control," I whistled in appreciation before giving her a confused look._

_"What does that have to do with me?" I ask causing her smile to soften._

_"Because three thousand years ago when my mother was just a little under 6 years old, she was saved by a woman who came to this island with a dark man," She answered and walked over to the large book case filled with many diffrent items, "The woman often masqueraded as a FrostWolf,"_

_My eyes went to the wand within my holster, "You mean the same one..."_

_"That gave a tail hair for your wand," Leena confirmed as she looked over the book case before pulling off a box, "Due to that, I believe you deserve this,"_

_She brought the box from the book case and onto the top of her rowan wood desk. I moved forward as I asked, "What do you mean?"_

_"The woman gave this box to my mother and said that a day would come when someone would come to this island," She began as the room seemed to grow darker and a bit colder, "She said that it would be someone that would continue her dream, but she would not be around to see it completed," Odd flashes of color and hazy faces flashed through my mind, "She asked my mother to give pass them down if that person didn't come during her time on the guard,"_

_"Why me?" I ask causing her to smile even more._

_"Because she said that the girl would be touched by the Stormbringer and the scent of frost would be all over her," Leena answered as her eyes grew slightly glazed, "She said that the girl would do what most were too scared to do and face a great foe," She shook her head, "It is for those reasons that I give you these,"_

_She took the box off her desk and handed it to me. I held it in my hands and noticed that the box was covered in odd markings. They all formed pictures of wolves in diffrent scenes. The most detailed one was on the top and I could make out some words, but didn't understand them. A small voice echoed in my mind, 'Not yet. Not yet. Not ready. Not ready to face it...'_

_I was about to speak, but no words would come out as my body moved to the small table in front of me. My hands set it down before opening it. My mouth dropped open at the items inside. I recognized the biggest two being bracers due to Dudley getting a pair for his birthday this year. They were made of a fine black material that seemed to suck in all the light with small gold and silver designs decorating the material. They shimmered in the light and danced with an inner light that made them seem like they were ever moving. The designs were mostly swirl-like with a few harsh lightning bolt-like designs mixed in and some soft star-like designs. The next things I saw were a pair of silvery blue bracelets shaped like vines. They had words carved into them, but again the small voice echoed in my head with those same words. I lifted up the bracers and pulled them on after I took off my wand holster. I felt something similar to bonding with my wand fill me. Once I put on the bracelets, I felt as if I had found missing pieces of myself. I stared at my bracer covered arms and the bracelets with slight awe, "I feel complete."_

_"Good," She smiled softly at me before looking at my holster with my wand still inside, "Let's see if there are any places for a wand,"_

* * *

End of Memory

* * *

We ended up spending two hours trying to find a place for a wand which was now safe in my right bracer. The left held a dagger Hector had insisted I take with me. It was covered in runes and he had said, "_Use it only when you truly need to. The result will otherwise be something devastating to all those around you."_

The look in his eyes when he said that was all I needed to know that he was serious. Even if it had only been three days since I came under his guardianship, I knew that his eyes told me everything. I had told Leena that and she had said that Hector may have an amazing poker face, but his eyes would always tell you what he was thinking. It was at that moment, I knew that I could trust him and not be scared of him. It made me happy, but it also made me wonder why it felt like I was looking at someone else when I thought that. I shook myself as Hermione coughed lightly. I gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry 'bout that. What was the question?"

"What's on your arms?" She repeated causing me to smile.

"My new bracers and bracelet," I say and before she asked, I told her the story of how I came to have them.

"So you have a new wand as well?" She asked after I finished the story and showed her my wand.

"Yeah," I nod when Boreas stiffened and looked at the door.

I was about to ask him why when the door slammed open to reveal...

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

* * *

**Reviews that I can't reply to through P.M:**

**Guest: Here you go my friend and thank you for the review!**

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

I turned to Boreas to ask him why he stiffened when the door slammed open to reveal Ronald Weasley. I bit my lip at the sight of the red haired boy and tried to keep myself neutral as Hermione smiled at him. She helped him get his trunk into the luggage rack while saying, "I was wondering when you would show up Ron."

"I didn't know where you two were," The boy replied as he looked around before spotting me and a large grin appeared on his face though it fell slightly at the sight of the bracers on my arms, "How was your break Winter?"

"It was fine Ron," I say with a fake smile, "What about yours?"

"It was so terrible," He complained as he dropped into the seat next to me, "Mom made me another sweater and Dad had to work. I didn't get any good presents,"

"Oh that's terrible," I say as Boreas watched the boy from his new spot on my neck, "I managed to have a good one for once,"

"Really?" He looked at me in surprise before noticing Boreas, "Who got you a weasel fur?"

"Not a weasel," I say as Boreas hissed at Ronald causing him to jump up and move away from me, "His name is Boreas and he is a Ermine,"

"What is that thing doing here? You're not allowed to have-" He began only for Hermione to cut him off.

"Actually bonded familiars are allowed on school property," Hermione corrected him causing me to smile, "Kaileara got him after she managed to get her guardian changed,"

"What?" The boy's face seemed to pale.

"Are you feeling alright Ron?" Hermione asked in concern, "You're kind of pale,"

"I'm fine," The boy looked at me, "What d'you mean by getting your guardian changed?"

"I ended up doing something stupid and my magic reacted in a way that got the attention of some of my moms old friends," I answer causing him to pale slightly, "They took me from the Dursley's and have been taking care of me. My new guardian, Hector is cool,"

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Ronald asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah since Hector was at my birth and took a vow to never harm me without due cause," I answer with a smile, "He got me new supplies and clothes. I even got Boreas and a new wand because my old one broke," Ronald paled even more, "Is something wrong Ron?"

"N-no," He managed to get out before he stood up, "I need to go see Percy about something,"

He ran out of the compartment causing Hermione to frown, "What was that about?"

I sighed and gave Boreas a look, "It looks like we were right Boreas."

"Right about what?" Hermione asked causing me to sigh softly, "Does it have something to do with Ron?"

Boreas and I look between each other before I sighed again. I lean back in my seat rather heavily, "Hermione Ron...He isn't who we thought he was."

"What do you mean?" Hermione's brown eyes were filled with confusion, "Ron is Ron,"

"He maybe Ron, but the Ron we know is a mask," I say and before she can protest, "Listen to me Hermione. Ron isn't a friend to us. I know you think he's our friend, but he isn't,"

"Tell me why you think that," She demanded causing me to sigh and nod.

"Before my magic killed Vernon, he told me a lot of things," I close my eyes as the memory came back to me...

* * *

Memory scene

* * *

_"I know very bloody well what I'm doing pet," The fat man hissed as he waved the knife towards me, "I'm getting rid of our problem. She's been nothing, but trouble since we took her in. I don't care about the damn payments that freak of a headmaster was giving us for keeping her subservient. I don't care about the protection the freak offers since we wouldn't even need it if she wasn't here. I am tired of her influencing our son and those freaky powers of hers!"_

_"W-what?!" I gasped causing him to turn back to me._

_"That's right Freak," He growled with glee in his eyes, "We only took you in because of that damned Headmaster offering us that payment to make you his tool. It worked so damn well that you never figured it out. He even gave us some damn protection as well,"_

* * *

End of Memory scene

* * *

"...After he told me that," I murmur softly as I tried to keep myself from falling into despair, "I began to think and came to a conclusion..."

* * *

Memory scene

* * *

_Hagrid bringing my letter and taking me with him to that vault. Mrs. Weasley talking about the platform when she had almost all of her children in Hogwarts. Ron ending up in my compartment when the train would have expanded to fit everyone if they desired a compartment to themselves. The troll being able to get in when there would have been wards to prevent it. The obstacles that any first year could have gotten past. The Weasley's coming to rescue and Mrs. Weasley almost putting me in Ron's room. The whole Fiasco at the bookstore. Ron and I arriving using that damn car. _

* * *

End of Memory scene

* * *

"...'Mione it makes so much sense," I say as sorrow clawed at my heart, "I know it's hard to believe, but please tell me you can see it,"

I knew that I was begging her, but I couldn't stop myself. Hermione, sweet Hermione, she didn't need to be fooled. She didn't deserve to be hurt. I didn't want her to realize it too late, but now that I gave her the information it's up to her to use it. Boreas sent me comforting feelings and I latched onto them as fear clawed at me. I didn't want to lose her, but I might. The very thought made tears try to burn their way out of my eyes, but I forced them back. I wouldn't cry until it turned bad. I couldn't cry because I needed to be the strong one like always. I stared at my friend and watched her think it through before she sighed, "I...You're right."

I felt relief fill me and without any real thought, I launched myself at her. Boreas managed to get off of my neck in time and I felt his amusement as I hugged the stuffing out of my friend. She struggled against me before shaking her head and hugging me back. I gave her a sheepish smile as I withdrew partially, but I stayed there, "Thank you 'Mione."

She shook her head with a smile, "I should have seen it sooner."

"We both should have, but we were both so broken that we let it all slide because we wanted to keep our first or second friend," I assured her before yawning sleepily as the days events caught up with me and asked her a question without thinking it through, "'Mione can I use you as a pillow?"

I froze as the question left my mouth before realizing that she really was comfortable. She looked at me in surprise before snickering, "Only if you give me a good book."

I nodded and hopped off of her lap before reaching into the pocket of my new black hoodie. I pulled out my trunk and my wand before tapping the brass plate with my name on it twice. The trunk expanded to the normal size and I whispered the password, "Furosutosutomu."

I opened the lid as Hermione asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means Frosted Storm," I reach inside and tap the left side of the trunk while channeling a bit of magic through it causing the runes on the inside to glow before my trunk was suddenly filled with books, "What topic do you want to read about?"

"What types of books do you have?" She asked causing me to look at her in amusement, "And how does it all fit in there and how did you do that?"

"I have a lot of diffrent books in here ranging from mundane to magical," I answered the first question, "Spells, runes, and seals allow for everything to fit. I just pushed a bit of magic through a specific rune and it went to the compartment I wanted,"

"I..." She stared at my trunk in awe causing me to giggle before yawning.

"Want to learn a new language?" I ask causing her to nod and I pulled out a book on the japanese language before switching compartments, "I have a few language potions Hector insisted I get incase I wanted to learn a new language while I was at Hogwarts," I pull out a purple one with the Japanese kenji for language on it, "I don't need the japanese one, so here," I handed both the book and the potion to her, "The potion will take a few moments to work, but it's worth it,"

"What languages do you know?" I pause for a second before answering.

"English, Japanese, Latin, and currently I'm learning French," I gave her a slightly sheepish smile, "I took the latin one because I wanted to make it easier for myself when it comes to spells,"

"What does it taste like?" She asked while putting the book off to the side.

"Each one tastes differently, but Hector said the japanese one tastes like chicken," I grimace at that, "I think he was lying because the latin one tasted like having a dusty book being shoved in my mouth. The french one tasted like snails,"

"Ew," She shook her head before downing the potion and grimacing, "It tastes like raw meat," I hum at that and eyed the empty bottle, "Do you have any changes in food preference now that you can turn into a wolf?"

"I like the taste of near raw meat," I confirm causing her to grimace, "I've taken a liking to a few rather obscure dishes, but other than that no,"

"Or you're not aware of anything yet," She said causing me to hum and nod, "So did it work?"

I hum before speaking, "Anata wa, ikutsu ka no sushi o tabe ni iku hitsuyō ga arimasu."

"Uh..." She trailed off and tried to concentrate before saying, "You said, 'You should go to sleep at the bus station'?"

"No though you got the first three words right," I say with a small smile, "I said, 'You should go eat some sushi,"

"Oh," She looked a bit down.

"You'll get it soon enough," I smile at her, "I'm going to take a nap. You read,"

She nodded and I laid down on the seat next to her while using her lap as a pillow. I was out like a light in seconds as Boreas curled up on my stomach...

* * *

Dream scene

* * *

_"SoXXXX," A red haired man with three scars over his left eye called out from his place at a seat at some counter, "Come here for a moment,"_

_"Sure Shanks," I made my way over to him easily in the empty bar, "Do you need something?"_

_"SoXXXX You know that we'll be leaving again soon right?" Shanks asked as he looked down at me with a straw hat in his hand._

_"Of course because Uncle Garp is coming and you don't want to be caught by him," I say with a slight smile, "He would kill you actually,"_

_"You're right since he's a marine and I'm a pirate," He chuckled and shook his head, "I need you to promise me a few things,"_

_I look at him with confusion, "Whatcha want me to promise?"_

_"SoXXXX I want you to promise me that you'll make sure Luffy achieves whatever he dreams to become," He said causing me to nod, "He'll need help if he plans to do what I think he will, so he'll need someone there to help him out. You're always by his side, so I want you to help him,"_

_"Of course," I agree with a grin, "Luffy's my little brother, so I need to be there to guide him as his elder sibling," I pause before looking at Shanks with wide eyes, "Don't tell Luffy that I called him my little brother. I'll never live it down if the brat found out I called him that after announcing that he was just a friend,"_

_"Of course," Shanks chuckled and ruffled my hair causing me to swat at him, "I also want you to promise me that you'll stay strong no matter what. The sea is a dangerous place and only the strong can survive,"_

_"Of course," I promise again with a smile, "I'm strong now, but I'll continue to train no matter what,"_

_"Good," He looked at me with a smile, "The next thing I want you to promise is that you'll keep your view of the world as it is. You listen to both sides before you act and it needs to stay that way no matter how hard it is,"_

_"That's easy," I promise even though now I know that it's actually really hard, "I'll be able to do that with my eyes closed,"_

_I watched as Shanks seemed to turn somber and wondered why. It vanished, but the look in his eyes stayed, "Good. I only have one more thing I want you to promise me."_

_"What's that Shanks?" I ask as he turned to me with a serious face._

_"I want you to promise me that you'll always protect your Nakama. They will be the only thing standing between you and loneliness, so they need to be protected," I felt myself nod as determination filled me, "I know that you already know what it feels like to be alone, so I know you'll keep this promise no matter what,"_

_I nod as dark feelings exploded inside of me, "I promise you Shanks. I promise you that I'll keep my Nakama safe!"_

* * *

End of Dream Scene

* * *

I yawned and tried to bat away the hands shaking me. I heard a sigh and yelped as I suddenly found myself on the floor staring up at Hermione. She snickered at me and said, "You need to get dressed. We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes."

I yawned softly and nodded before pulling out my clothes from my trunk. Hermione drew the shutters on the compartment and I got dressed. I yawned again as Boreas settled around my neck and asked, "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"

"Malfoy came by, but left when he saw that you were asleep," I felt surprise at that, "Winter?"

"Yeah 'Mione?" I ask with another yawn.

"Who's Shanks?" I froze at that, "And what does Nakama mean and why did you say that you would keep it safe?"

I frown and tried to remember, "I dunno. I was having an odd dream too, but I can't remember it now," My frown deepened, "I've been having odd dreams since I ate that fruit."

"Really?" She asked causing me to nod, "I wonder why,"

I shrug and looked at the compartment window to see us getting closer to Hogwarts, "We're almost there."

I closed my trunk after putting the book I gave Hermione back. When the train stopped, we headed out with the other students. Boreas stayed curled around my neck while Hedwig headed up to the owlery. I let Hermione lead me to our transportation and was surprised to see the skeletal horses standing there. I didn't stand there gaping at it because I was hungry and Hermione was holding the door to the carriage open. We ended up in a compartment with two Slytherin girls. We ended up staring at each other before one of them spoke. She had brown hair and unique blue eyes that reminded me of some jewel. Her voice was cultured, but had a slightly accented tint, "My name is Tracy Davis and this is my friend Daphne Greengrass."

"A pleasure," I say while giving the two a smile, "My name is Winter Potter and this is my friend Hermione Granger. Thank you for allowing us to use the carriage,"

"It was no problem," The icy looking blonde next to her murmured, "You've changed since the train ride home,"

I stiffen slightly and my eyes narrowed, "And how do you know that?"

The blonde smiled slightly, "A child of Frost will always know when another appears."

My eyes widened at that and the other girl, Tracy grinned, "I'm a child of Brimstone."

"What are you three talking about?" Hermione asked causing us to look at her.

"The element that we are tied to," Daphne answered with a searching gaze, "Our ties to the element are so severe we are seen as children of that element. We were blessed by the spirits in the womb,"

"Do you know what element I'm tied to?" Hermione asked causing Daphne to hum.

"Fire," Daphne murmured, "You are blessed by the fire spirits, but also by Gaia,"

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked and I spoke without thinking.

"It means that you are a child of both fire and Gaia. When you finally obtain your animagus form, it will be tied to both," My eyes closed as information rushed to the surface, "It means you are very calm and can think things through most of the time, but are prone to blowing up if you get angry. A few interesting combination, but all things considered it makes sense," I open my eyes and found them staring at me, "What?"

"Where did that all come from?" Tracy blurted out causing me to blush.

"My mind, since I did something stupid during the break, has been full of information I didn't know before," I answer while scratching the back of my head sheepishly, "If I hear something and I have information on it, I'll be able to blurt out various facts,"

"That's both awesome and weird," Tracy commented before smiling, "Awesome!"

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks causing her to giggle at me. Daphne looked at me with a smile, "You're just learning about what it means to be a child of frost right?"

"Yeah though I do have a teacher," I say while gesturing towards Boreas, "His names Boreas, he's my familiar, and an Ermine,"

"A pleasure," Daphne looked me over before asking, "Where are your marks?"

"Hidden under a glamour tied to my bracelets," I answer automatically, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No since it'll protect you from the scrutiny of people like Severus Snape," She answered causing me to almost sigh in relief.

"Wait you don't trust your head of house?" Hermione demanded causing Tracy to snort.

"Why would we trust someone that would steal our magic just to survive?" Tracy asked causing Hermione's eyes to widen in horror, "Both Snape and Dumbledore will harm those who have been blessed by the spirits. We usually go to another school, but since Dumbledore became Headmaster we can't,"

"Why not?" I ask causing Daphne to sigh softly.

"Because he, with the approval of the ministry, created a rule saying that we have to go to Hogwarts if we are born in Britain, Ireland, or Scotland," Daphne answered causing Hermione and I to gasp, "It's why most of the spirit blessed try to have their children in places like France, Germany, Italy, or Japan,"

"How many of us are at Hogwarts?" I ask causing her to look at me with a calculative gaze.

"12 of us if you count the four of us," Tracy answered while giving me a look, "Why?"

"Is there a way for us to train together or at least protect each other from Dumbledore and Snape?" I ask causing them to look between each other.

Hermione saw it and asked, "Is something like that already in place?"

"Yes," Daphne answered, "We'll have to talk to the others, but it shouldn't be too hard,"

"Where do you train?" Hermione asked causing Tracy to shake her head.

"We'll tell you later since we doubt it will be safe to talk with you anymore tonight," Tracy said as she poked her head outside the window of the carriage, "We're here,"

True to her words, we stopped five seconds later. The door opened and we got out. Professor Mcgonagall nodded to us and we headed inside. Tracy and Daphne separated from us at the doors to the Great Hall, so Hermione and I walked to Gryffindor table. Neville and the Twins were sitting together to my surprise as their eyes fell on us. Hermione pulled me over to the trio and we both sat down as she smiled at them, "Hello you three. How was your break?"

"It was good," Neville said with a small smile, "Gran got me a new plant and the book you got me was good Hermione,"

Hermione beamed at him, "I'm glad Neville. I spent a month trying to find the best one."

"Our-" One of the twins, Fred I believe because he has a green tint to his blue eyes.

"Holiday-" George I believe because he has a brownish gold tint to his eyes.

"Was-"

"Awesome-"

"Charlie even-"

"Came home-"

"And brought-"

"Some cool-"

"Romanian prank-"

"Books!" They finished together causing me to smile.

"Try not to use those on anyone until you know what they will do," Hermione said to my shock causing her to smile at me, "What? I don't want them hurting anyone,"

I stare at her for a few minutes before shaking my head. It wasn't worth it until after I ate and slept off my exhaustion. Neville turned to me and asked, "What about your break?"

"Crappy in the beginning, but worked out in the end," I say causing Boreas to send me comforting feelings, "I gained a new familiar, a new place to stay, and some people who might become family,"

"Really?" Neville looked at me in surprise, "That's good Winter,"

Whatever was going to be said next was cut off by Dumbledore. He gave the room a grandfatherly smile and said, "Welcome back students. I hope your break has been as beneficial to you as it was to me. I got a good pair of sock-"

"Albus," Professor Mcgonagall cut him off.

"Right my dear," He chuckled as the students laughed, "Now let's eat!"

Food appeared and we began to devour it. Boreas seemed to enjoy the roasted walnuts and the apples that appeared on the table. I immediately piled various meats on my plate with a few fruits and vegetables. For some reason, I was always disappointed whenever I looked at the table. It felt like something was missing while I was eating and it made me wonder why. When dessert popped up, I felt better, but still something was missing. I sighed and decided to put it out of my mind as I focused on filling my stomach. I had become a bottomless pit in Hector's words due to my body now burning off all excess calories in order to repair any and all damage done during my years with the Dursley's. Oh I would still be short, but it was more genetic than anything since apparently all female Potters were short. It was a curse much like the messy hair that I had avoided for the most part. I would always eat more than most due to my new abilities needing more energy to use than my magic did before I ended up eating that fruit. It was a trait many children of the elements apparently possessed. It was a small price to pay considering what could have happened. I was still pouting over the fact I couldn't swim in the sea or swim in general without some type of magic active. It sucked, but again small price to pay for getting me out of the Dursley hands and into the hands of someone that wouldn't abuse me. We all were soon herded upstairs and Hermione tugged me up to our dorm room. The other girls would be downstairs for a time, so it meant we would be safe to talk. Hermione applied some silencing charms and turned to me when it was done, "What are we going to do now? We can't use the polyjuice potion even though we finished it."

"'Mione it isn't Draco," I say causing her to look at me in surprise, "He seemed just as if not more surprised than any of us when the Halloween Fiasco of the year occurred,"

"Than why did you go along with it?" She demanded.

"Because Ron was so set on it," I looked away from her, "I know it's stupid now, but back then we didn't know that Ron was a traitor,"

"I see," She frowned and sighed, "Then what do we do now?"

"We think about what we know so far and make a list," I answer before pulling out my trunk, "I have some extra pens, paper, and some stuff to write on, so we're good on that end,"

I pulled out the mentioned items and we settled down to write the list on my bed. Hermione started us off, "Alright what do we know so far?"

"The attacks started on Halloween while everyone, but we were at the Death day party for Nick," I say as I wrote it down.

"All the victims so far were paralyzed," Hermione added causing me to nod.

"All of them were near a reflective surface like water of in Justin's case a ghost," I add as I wrote it down.

"Each of them looked horrified," Hermione added causing me to nod.

"Anything else?" I ask causing her to nod.

"No signs of struggle or break ins," She muttered before grabbing the list, "Winter why did you write Medusa on here?"

"It sounds kinda like the legend of Medusa only without the turning to stone part," I answer with a sheepish smile, "I'm able to talk to snakes and I've seen the spiders fleeing the castle, so maybe it has to do with a snake,"

"What else do you think might be going on?" She asked causing me to frown.

"Well I've scent snake all around the place though it was old... A few weeks maybe?" I scratch the back of my head, "Slytherin's chamber is inside of the school even if it hasn't been found. His house is the Snake house, so the problem is most likely a snake,"

"What kind of snake could do this then?" She asked before pausing, "How did you get so smart and why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I've always been smart, but the Dursley's forced me to act stupid or they would beat me," I say with a wince causing her to gasp in horror, "I guess I didn't mention it because I either thought it didn't matter or just wanted you to figure it out on your own," I tried to think of what kind of snake it could be, "I don't know what snake it is, but I could owl Hector and ask him,"

"Do it," She said and we quickly wrote a letter to Hector.

Boreas somehow managed to contact Hedwig and she flew into the room through an open window. I gave her the letter and said, "Go to Hector and wait for a response."

Hedwig hooted, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She flew off and I shut the window. Hermione looked at me for a few moments before pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you get away from the Dursley's earlier."

"It's fine 'Mione," I assure her with a small grin, "I'm okay now. Just don't leave me alone,"

"I won't," She pulled away from me with a yawn, "I'm going to bed,"

"Same," I agree and pull out some clothes from my trunk.

I pulled them on after getting rid of my current ones and curled up on my bed with Boreas on my stomach. I felt a tired burst of amusement at the fact he had again claimed that spot as his own. He seemed to only find that the most comfortable place to rest and it made me want to laugh. I ignored the need as my eyes fell shut and I my awareness of the world left me. Darkness claimed me as one of it's own once again and cocooned me for my journey into the lands of dreams.

**End of Chapter. Tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be dedicating the next chapter to the person who gets this question right.**

**What is going to occur on the 4th of April this year?**

**I can't wait to see what you guys guess. I will be putting up replies to all your reviews next chapter due to the question above. Thanks for reading my rant and good luck to you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

* * *

**Response to reviews!**

**Kyuubi no Goddess: Thank you so much for the review. You are the first and only person who knew the answer so you get an internet cookie and an internet plushy of your favorite one piece character! As for the question, Yes. It shouldn't be too long until then.**

**ultima-owner: Thank you for the review and I agree.**

**Shadow Wolf 15846: Glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Answer to the question:**

**The blood moon! An Eclipse as well!**

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Dream Scene

* * *

_"SoXXXX!" A messy haired little boy shouted at me with a wide smile._

_"What Luffy?" I felt a large amount of playful annoyance as he jumped on me._

_"I did it!" He cried causing me to give him a raised eyebrow._

_"Did what?" I ask causing him to grin._

_"I became," The little boy grew into a man with the wide grin on his face, "The king of the pirates!"_

_We were in a diffrent place now. Before we had been in a dense, jungle like forest with the sounds of beasts around us. Now, we were standing on rocky ground. People with blurred faces stood around us, but I recognized the red haired man and the obsidian haired boy from my dreams. Both were older than they had been in the dreams from before. A smile stretched across my face and I nodded as sudden tiredness filled me, "Yeah Pup. You finally achieved your dream."_

_His grin widened only to fall as a terrified look appeared on his face. The area changed again and we were now in what looked like a ruined castle chamber. I was laying on the ground and staring up at the destroyed ceiling. Luffy's face was above mine in seconds with the obsidian haired boy, now a man. Both were shouting at me and yet I could hear nothing. Sharp cries of denial from them followed by the sound of maniacal laughter and a flash of blonde hair and pink feathers. Pain filled me from every inch and seemed to focus on my heart-_

* * *

End of dream scene

* * *

I sat up with a gasp while my hands shot towards my chest. Boreas was flung from my stomach and flung towards the edge of my bed, but was quick to return to me. My eyes were wide as sweat poured from my body. Boreas's calming emotions crashed over me and before long, I was fine again. My heart beat slowed and I took deep breath as he asked me, "_What's wrong?"_

I didn't answer as I slowly sent the memories of the dream towards him. He stiffened and curled against me. I held him close and murmured, "First day back and already I'm getting nightmares. The cherry on top is that it isn't even Monday yet."

Boreas wasn't amused by my comment and swatted me with his tail as he removed himself from my embrace. I gave him a curious look until he said, "_Get ready for today. Since we're up so early, we're going_ _to get started on training."_

I did as he asked and quickly grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom. I checked the time and found that it was a little past 5 in the morning. I almost groan at that before deciding to make use of the extra time. Ever since I ate that fruit, I was getting odd habits other than eating habits. I was tired during the day while at night I was full of energy...Well not counting last night. I was also waking up at odd times in either the night or the morning. Hector was not amused by this and made me some special tea to help me sleep. Leena however used the extra time to get me started on learning runes. I was rather displeased with the fact I wouldn't be allowed to learn any elemental spells until Hector and Boreas deemed me ready. The reason being was that my body was still accepting the fruits powers and my magic was still settling down after being released like that. It was also because of the left over malnourishment and signs of abuse. However, Boreas said that he could teach me about accessing my elemental magic and would help me get a good base for me to work off when I can finally begin learning spells. The reminder of training made me shower faster and get ready within a 12 minute period before I raced out of the bathroom. Boreas looked at me in amusement and moved towards the door. I followed behind him while grabbing my gauntlets from my bed. I pulled them on as we walked down stairs and Boreas settled in front of the fire that was still going. He gestured for me to take a seat in front of him and I asked, "What now?"

"_Now you need to close your eyes and make sure your comfortable,_" He instructed and I did as he asked, "_We will be meditating which will allow for you to gain access to both your magic and the power you hold within you. Once you get good enough, you will be able to access a part of yourself that very few know how to access,"_ I nodded and he continued, "_Now take a deep breath," _I did so,_ "Exhale,"_ I did so, "_Breath in. Exhale. Breath in. Exhale," _He continued on that pattern for a while, "_Now focus on one thought. A single thought and push all else away. Make sure it's something you can easily focus on without,"_

My mind went to the runes Leena had showed me. She had said they were of Norse decent and used on weapons for the most part. My mind went to the rune for ice. The jagged, yet smooth lines of the rune. The way it started to glow a bright neon blue. The way ice seemed to fill my veins so coldly, yet so warmly. The deep tethering feeling of the magic against my own. The gentle way it seemed to rub against my hand like it was trying to comfort me. I found myself staring at a glowing ball of icy blue that had silver mist wafting off of it. It floated in the black space and radiated a feeling of comfort. I began to reach for it as I murmured, "Beautiful."

I heard Boreas's voice as I brushed against it with the tips of my fingers, "_Good you see it. You're probably touching it at the moment. Now pull it close to you like you were cradling a baby."_

I reach forward and pulled it to me. The feeling of comfort rushed over me with a strange warm, yet cold feeling. It seemed to settle itself into the middle of my heart and chilled it, yet the comforting warmth it gave off did not waver. I felt it filling me as my blood moved through my body and soon my eyes opened of their own accord. My eyes widened and I murmured, "Well shit."

Around us, ice gather around the edges of the room to form graceful, yet jagged needles. The fire had gone out as ice seemed to swirl around me. My magic created bluish white tendrils that swirled around me like snow flakes. Boreas looked at me and I felt his pride as he murmured, "_You've done what should have taken a day at least within an hour."_

"Boreas?" I ask with my eyes darting around, "We can't keep it like this. You do realize I need to keep a low profile when it comes to my elemental magic,"

"_Of course," _He looked around slowly, "_Just focus on the tendrils and will them to return to you, magic is after all a muscle,"_

With that in mind, I wished it would return to me. I felt my magic respond slowly at first before quickly returning to it's place inside of me. I felt sweat gather on my forehead and reached up to wipe it off when I heard footsteps. I looked up as the ice melted and found the Weasley twins walking down the stairs. Both paused upon seeing me before George spoke, "Well this is a surprise-"

"Winter's downstairs-" Fred continued with a smile.

"Before dawn-" George continued.

"What a surprise it is-"

"To see an ickle little second year-"

"Down here-"

"Specifically one-"

"That is not known to awaken until seven at the earliest-"

"So what have you been doing?" The two chorus causing me to snicker.

"Meditating," I answer causing both to frown playfully, "What are you two doing up so early? We don't have Quidditch until next week at the least,"

They glanced between each other before nodding. Fred grinned at me, "We're going to prank Snape."

"I'll give you an alibi," I say causing both to grin wildly.

"Thanks Winter!" Fred exclaimed and pat me on the head.

I grinned at the two, "No problem. Just make sure to get me pictures of the fuckers face. I hate him."

The two nodded and left without another word. I shook my head in amusement and closed my eyes as Boreas settled himself in my lap. I began to meditate once more and found it easier to find my core. My magic eagerly responded and I practiced drawing it out before pushing it back. Each time I did it, it became easier to make it come out and return. Boreas was happy about my progress and told me so as we headed downstairs for breakfast. He curled around my shoulders my shoulders comfortably and eyed our surroundings, "_The magic of the castle is very odd. It feels sentient, yet lacks a conscious. Why is that?"_

"Perhaps it's conscious either fell into a deep sleep or is being repressed to the point it can not act on it's own," I reply and shrug slightly, "It is anyone's guess,"

_"True though if the second is true then it would mean the castle's wards are weakened," _Boreas concluded while glancing around and sniffing the air, "_I'll take a look later on when Hedwig returns,"_

"As you wish," I murmur softly as we reached the great hall and headed inside.

I took a seat at the lions table and began to pile food onto my plate. I looked around and smile upon seeing my new favorite breakfast beverage. Leena had introduced it to me and I had to say it was magnificent. I could drink it all day, but alas Hector said that I should only drink it at breakfast. I pouted at the thought, but had to admit he was right. I grabbed the jug holding the precious liquid and pour some into my cup while grabbing some of the sugar and cream laid out. I took a drink once I got it to the perfect mixture and let out a sigh only to pause as I heard, "I'm surprised you're up early and drinking coffee Potter."

I snort and turned to give the blonde boy my attention, "I have acquired a taste for it and my new sleeping habits have forced this on me," I gave the blonde a once over before deciding to end the useless quarrel between us, "Malfoy, I would like to apologize for my words in first year. It was rather rude of me and I would like to accept that offer should it still be available if you promise not to speak of my best friend in such a way nor of those that I see as family."

The blonde was shocked and stared at me in surprise. Boreas was watching him like a hawk and I almost snorted at the thought since Ermine's were prey to many flying predators. I watched Malfoy carefully and saw the caution in his eyes as he spoke, "I would do that if you were not friends with-"

I held up a hand causing him to quiet down, "If you are speaking on Ronald Weasley, you would be mistaken. Things have come to light and the so called 'Golden Trio'," I used air quotes with a snort, "Is now broken up. The boy doesn't know it, yet but with the gossipers surrounding us it will be known by tomorrow morning. The one I spoke of was Hermione and I will not take insults towards her lightly. You will keep your bigotry to a minimal in my presence," He looked troubled for a few moments, "You may have all the time in the world, but I ask that you try to keep our old confrontations to a minimal. If you do not wish to be friends, I understand, but ask that we put the past behind us. Our troubles in school may very well transfer over into the real world, so it is better to know that we are neutral to one another than to think we would stab the other in the back out of spite," Boreas seemed to swell with pride over my words, "I do hope you will honestly consider my proposition."

He nodded and walked away. I watched him go before turning back to my meal. I ate silently as Boreas slid off of my neck to eat some fruits and nuts. I look up upon hearing footsteps and found Professor Mcgonagall standing there. I offered my favorite teacher a smile. She gave me a nod before looking at Boreas, "May I ask why you have an Ermine with you?"

"He is my familiar that I discovered over the break," I answer with a slightly sheepish smile, "I hope it is okay for me to bring him with me,"

"It is fine though next time alert me if you are planning on bringing something like this back with you," I nod my assent causing her to smile slightly, "I have read the letter your new guardian has sent me and I am wiling to help you if you need it,"

"Thank you Professor," I say earnestly.

Hector had sent a message to Professor Mcgonagall explaining the new additions to my body and how they came about. He did this because he wanted me to learn to control my instincts with the help of another human that could turn into an animal albeit in a diffrent way. I knew that she would probably scold me for doing what I did, but would understand why because of my circumstances. She offered me a nod before going to her seat at the staff table. I noticed the absence of Dumbledore and Snape immediately before noting that Lockhart was also missing. I wondered why before immediately pushing the notion out of my mind. I really didn't need to know what that fraud was doing. I finished breakfast soon after that and decided to look around. I needed to find a good place to practice after all.

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

I found myself sitting against the wall of a class room on the third floor. The room had been covered in dust and debris. The desks and chairs had been pushed to the sides of the room before being covered with a heavy cloth. I used my new knowledge of the house elves that kept the place running to my advantage. The buggers were small with tennis ball shaped eyes that gained their magic from working. They had at first been created by Orcs and Goblins to take care of things while the two species were out fighting, searching for food, trading their wares, or pillaging villages. When the Orcs died out, the goblins had full control of the little buggers. It was when the wizards and goblins first met that the wizards gained the ability to bond with the little beings. It was a gesture of good faith that allowed the wizards to learn the ability, but once learned they twisted it after about two hundred years. Around that time, the blood purity in England had begun and set off a chain reaction. It seems that once the wizards learned to stand on their own without the help of the other beings around them, they became arrogant. With arrogance, as it always does, came pride and greed. It was because of that arrogance that the wars between creatures and humans started. It only ended when many of the creatures sought islands and other uninhabited lands to hide in. It is only recently that wizards in countries other than England, German, and Bulgaria have begun to soothe the age old wounds. It was a rather interesting history that I learned from Hector during his times watching over me. A smile small appeared on my face at the thought of the man. I frowned however when I heard footsteps coming down the corridor. My eyes narrowed as I picked up the sound of two pairs of feet coming towards me. The first was younger while the second was older. The older of the two moved slowly, but at a still fast pace. Boreas made his way over to me and I felt a chill go down my spine as he murmured something in a language that I felt like I should know. It sung to my soul and made my heart ache with want. I shivered again only to stop when the door to the room was thrown open. The Headmaster walked in with Ronald Weasley following him, "Are you sure she was in here my boy?"

"I saw her come down this hallway Headmaster," Ronald told the aged Headmaster with panic on his face while I felt shock course through me, "I went to find you immediately after I saw her,"

Boreas had made us invisible. I wonder how far this spell can go and if he can teach it to me. It would be awesome to have because that would mean I could sneak into the restricted section, pull pranks on Snape, spy on people easier, pull pranks on Dumbledore, sneak around the castle after curfew, pull pranks on Ronald, and...I frowned slightly at that train of thought. I would mostly abuse the spell by pulling pranks on people. I really needed to think about more uses for a spell like that. I frowned and shook my head slightly. I needed to focus on the situation at hand and not on the uses for an awesome spell like that. I also reminded myself that I had my fathers cloak and returned my attention to the pair that had entered the room as the old man gave the room a once over. He mused aloud, "Perhaps she has gone down another hallway," He frowned at that, "But why would she want to come in here?"

"It must have something to do with that rat she had with her," I bared my teeth at Ronald for that remark, but stayed silent for fear of ruining the effect of the spell.

"What exactly did it look like?" The Headmaster asked while my eyes narrowed.

"It looked like a weasel though Winter said that it was an Ermine," Ronald answered slowly, "It was mostly white with brownish-grey spots on it's back. It eyes were really weird though,"

"What was wrong with it's eyes?" The Headmaster asked as his eyes narrowed.

"They were silver," Ronald answered slowly, "Not like Malfoy's eyes, but actually silver. I would say they looked like a silver sickle, but they looked a lot brighter than that,"

"Did you notice anything else odd about it?" I noticed that the Headmaster had paled at the words said by the boy.

"It didn't act like a normal animal. It's eyes..." The boy trailed off and shook his head, "They didn't look like an animals eyes. They looked like they were analyzing everything around it like a human," the Headmasters eyes widened and I saw panic there, "It looked at me with a calculative and judgmental stare that unnerved me," He looked up at the Headmaster, "Why did it do that Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid Winter may have a dark wizard animagus with her," The Headmaster informed the boy causing Boreas's emotions to turn hostile at the very thought, "You should go return to your brothers. I will look for her my body and return her to the light,"

"Will I be receiving payment this week?" Ronald asked causing me to snarl at the boy silently, "I've had my eye on a new chess set. I think I deserve it a little early due to having to deal with her having that dark wizard with her,"

"Of course my boy," The Headmaster agreed and the boy left the room before Dumbledore scowled, "Greedy little shit stain," My eyes widen at hearing those words from the man that seemed like everyone's Grandfather, "The boy is a nuisance, but a useful nuisance. If it weren't for needing him to keep the blasted bitch naive, I wouldn't have used him, his mother, or his elder sibling Percy. The three fools..." Dumbledore sneered, "I'll have to dose the girl with loyalty potions now since she found that damned familiar of hers. Not only that, she has most likely unlocked her magic if the remains of that behemoth of a muggle were telling the truth, but the question is how she unlocked them. It couldn't have been that blasted Gryphon that Lily befriended since he wouldn't have the ability to find her," He growled under his breath, "I'll have to find the brat and soon,"

He left the room and I stared after him for what felt like hours until Boreas sighed. A flash of warmth filled me before I felt normal again. Boreas laid heavily on my neck causing me to reach up and brush my fingers across his head, "Are you alright Boreas?"

_"I am fine. The spell just took a lot out of me," _He sighed softly, "_It seems we were right to guess that Dumbledore was trouble and the boy was as well. We know that only the mother, the third eldest brother, and the youngest male of the Weasley clan are in on it,"_

"I am relieved to know that the Twins are safe to be around, but the question is why?" I murmur softly as I stared at the ground, "Why would they do this? What could they possibly gain out of all this?"

"_I do not know, but what I do know is that we must be careful now," _Boreas sent soothing feelings to me as distress filled me, "_We now know who our enemy is, but we have yet to gain the power and support needed to deal with this threat,"_

"Is this all my life is going to be?" I asked sullenly, "Am I doomed to be betrayed by those I thought I could trust?"

"_You can trust Hector and the others. The girl, Hermione and I can be trusted, so do not worry about that," _He murmured soothingly, "_You are destined for great things and things will get hard just as Lady __Brigid has said. Many will seek to harm or destroy you, but you can handle it. I can sense the strength inside of you Master," _I growl at the term since he wasn't just some servant causing him to chuckle, "_Now I do believe it's time for something to eat. You deserve it after all the work you've done so far today and having to deal with that,"_

_"_Kitchen?" I murmur causing him to nod.

With that in mind, I headed straight to the kitchen.

* * *

Night time/12 P.M

* * *

I stared up at the curtains hanging over top my bed. Sleep wouldn't come no matter how tired I was. The information from today was just too much for me to let it go. I wanted to, but my mind wouldn't stop racing. The possibilities of what could happen were driving me insane. I knew nothing good would come of it, but still for the love of the damned why can't I stop thinking! I growled under my breath and got up to go down to the common room. At least in there, I would be able to make some noise and not deal with others. Perhaps it was Lavenders snoring that was causing my unrest. With that in mind, I headed down to the common room and plop down on one of the chairs closest to the window. Boreas was sleepily sitting on my shoulder only to bold up right when a burst of chilling wind hit us. I stood up uncertainly when I felt something gently brush across my face as the scent of something sweet filled the air. Boreas made a dook**(Actual sound Ferret's make when they're ****excited, playful, and happy.). **I felt the excitement and shock pouring off of him as I turned to face the direction the thing that brushed across my face came from. My eyes widen at the sight of what, or rather, who stood there, "Beautiful."

A soft feminine laugh left the figure before me. Neon blue eyes held white pupils in the shape of snowflakes. Hair the color of freshly fallen snow with black patterns of snowflakes fell to the figures waist. Pale blue lips against a soft angular shaped face. Two blood colored snowflakes on each cheek. Skin as pale as the moon during a winters night. A soft white dress (**Like Elsa's from Frozen)** with a cloak made of bristling black and white fur. Two slash marks the color of fresh blood sat above the snowflakes on the figures face. A pair of massive animals on either side of the figure looked at me. The first was a bear twice the size of Hagrid stood on it's four paws. Black fur with small white marks around it's face and paws. The second a massive white wolf with black wisp-like marks. It looked like my wolf form only bigger, stronger, white with black marks, and red eyes. The bear had greenish black eyes. Both seemed to be watching me as I stood there gaping. Boreas snapped me out of it by murmuring, "_Lady of the winter spirits. The one who gave all of us our power. Gave birth to all of the children of the frost. Creator of the Frost Wolf. Our lady, Yukinari."_

My eyes widen and I went to my knees before her. I heard a soft laugh, but kept my eyes down. Leena had told me that I had to show respect for the Head Spirits of each element, season, Extra because otherwise I was liable to die. I didn't want to die yet even if it felt wrong to bow down to this woman. I felt soft, cold fingers lifting my chin up to stare into those odd eyes. A voice as soft as the wind, yet as lyrical as a phoenix came from the woman, "Do not bow to me, my child. You of all people shouldn't be bowing."

Shock coursed through my veins and I blurted out, "What?!"

"You of all people shouldn't be bowing to me," The woman, lady Yukinari replied as her eyes seemed to be boring their way past my eyes and into my soul, "You may not remember it yet, but you should not be bowing to me,"

"Remember what?" I asked only for her to shake her head.

"Now is not the time for such questions my child," She murmured and stood up with her hand still under my chin, so I was forced to stand with her, "Now is the time for sleep,"

"I can't sleep," I protest causing her to chuckle.

"I know my child," She said with a bemused smile, "It's why I'm here," She removed her hand and placed it on my arm before moving towards one of the seat by the fire, "Come sit with me,"

I followed her silently while trying to figure out if I've finally gone insane. From what Leena had said, the spirits had abandoned England as a lost cause, so why would a Head Spirit come here? It wasn't like I was really special or anything. Boreas snorted against my neck as Lady Yukinari sat down and pulled me to sit down next to her. She began to hum softly and pulled me to lay my head down in her lap. Immediately my body seemed to relax as the comforting feeling of coldness seeped into me. The sweet scent increased as the humming sound soothed my mind and body. Lady Yukinari began to speak as she ran her finger through my hair and brushed across one of my wolf ears, "Let me tell you the story of the lands of Winter. Like it sounds, our lands are filled with wind, ice, snow, freezing water, towering glaciers..."

Her words lulled me into a deep, restful sleep. Dreams of lands filled with ice and snow. Running across the land with Boreas floating over head and Hedwig running at my side. Of long nights, fires and stories to go around. The sweet sound of the wind rustling through the leafless trees. The sweet scent that had appeared with Lady Yukinari filled my mind and followed me deep into my dreams.

**End of chapter! How was it? Now another question people! Please answer this time:**

**What style of artwork is mostly black and white, but can be colorful, is made of lines, yet not all are connected?**

**Tell me the answer to my question/riddle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

* * *

**Response to reviews!**

**ultima-owner: I know and I wish it was real, but alas it is not at least with spring coming.**

**Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for the review. Good guess, but no. **

* * *

**The question at the end of the chapter will be active for another go around. Next chapter will have the answer. For those that don't read the bottom, the question was:**

**What style of artwork is mostly black and white, but can be colorful, is made of lines, yet not all are connected?**

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

I sat up with a small groan only to pause upon feeling something brush against my cheek. I nearly screamed when I came face to muzzle with a wolf made of lightning only to stop myself. I heard a snicker coming from the raiju and glared at the familiar amber eyes, "Hedwig that wasn't funny."

The wolf chuckled and moved away while transforming back into her wolf form, "I guess it was a little mean of me, but that's what you get for not letting me come with you during break," I glare at her sharply, "Now why are you in the common room?"

I blink before memories from last night filtered into my mind and sighed, "I ended up falling asleep thanks to Lady Yukinari."

"She visited you?" Hedwig looked at me in shock, "Why?"

I frown and tired to remember, "She said that she came because I couldn't sleep."

"Odd," Hedwig muttered before holding out a letter, "Hector's reply,"

I took the letter and stood up from the couch I had been asleep on. I just now noticed the fur that had been laid over me. It was a deep crimson streaked black with a few golden yellow swirls on it. A strange feeling filled me upon seeing it. A deep ache that tugged at my heart and nearly sent me to my knees. It only lasted for a moment, but it was enough to make me wonder what brought those feelings. I soon shook my head and bundled up the fur while resolving to return it to Lady Yukinari later. I made my way up to my dorm room and walked straight over to my bed. I pulled my trunk out from under my bed and grabbed a new set of clothes before placing the fur in one of the compartments that held camping supplies of all things. I shook my head in amusement before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I walked out, Hermione was sitting on my bed holding something, "Something wrong 'Mione?"

The bushy haired girl jumped upon hearing my voice before turning to me with a small glare, "Don't do that."

I snort and plopped down on my bed, "I can do whatever the hell I want. Now what's up?"

She held out her hand and I reached out before she placed whatever it was in my hand, "I got up and went to wake you up, but didn't find you. I found this instead."

I gave her a raised eyebrow, "I thought I was the designated person to wake us up since I'm almost always awake before you."

She blushed at that, "I thought today would be diffrent."

I snicker at her before looking at the item she placed in my hand. It was a stone wolf with small carvings sketched across it's body. The stone was a deep blue with misty white line work. The eyes were made of a mixture of moonstone and tigers eye. Magic seemed to radiate from the stone wolf and seemed to be seeking out my own. I ran a finger across the carvings and shrugged, "I dunno where this came from, but it looks cool."

"What are you going to do with it?" I shrug again, "You should have a Professor look at it,"

"I'll send it to Hector if we can't find a note from the person that left it on my bed," I reply and stood up after stashing the statue under my pillow, "Let's get to searching,"

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

I leaned against my pillows as I held a piece of white paper in hand. The paper was normal except for the crystal blue ink that decorated the front of it and the fact it smelled of pine trees. I read it over again to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me:

_Dear Winter,_

_I have had this in my possession for many years along with that fur you woke up with. They were left with me by a dear friend of mine during my younger days as a spirit. I am giving them both to you. In time, you will perhaps realize why, but until then, I suggest keeping them close. If you need it, a protector shall answer your call so long as you keep that statue with you._

_Until we meet again,  
Lady Yukinari_

Again confusion filled me as I read over those words for the third time. It didn't make any sense whatsoever, but again when did anything make sense when I was involved? I mean I did eat that bizarre fruit that allowed me to turn into a wolf of some type thanks to my luck; However, due to what was going on when I got the fruit, I believe that Lady Yukinari was involved somehow. From what Hector and the others told me, fruits like mine don't just appear like that. It had led to me asking them many questions about why and all I got as an answer two very confusing things. The name of the type of fruit and a book that I couldn't read yet. The fruit I ate was apparently known as a devil fruit and a Zoan devil fruit at that, but no one would tell me what type of wolf I was. It was apparently a right of passage though I was looking forward to finding out what I was. My Zoan devil fruit was actually a mythical Zoan though it was also special in that regard. You see Zoan in general are fruits that allows the user to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. Mythical Zoan allow that, but also allow me the user to transform into mythological creatures,which may have special abilities, the sorts of which could be regarded as the subject of legends and the like. It also seems that my fruit has a second 'sub-class' as it were. While I was a mythical Zoan, I was also a carnivorous Zoan. It meant that I was more predatory and bloodthirsty than other Zoan devil fruit users by nature and should be better adapted for combat. It means that I am naturally more dangerous and powerful in physical combat than an animal like a sloth or perhaps a bull. It was a rather interesting topic, but it also made me ask if there were other types of devil fruit. Hector answered me by saying that two other classes were known to the world, but supposedly there were other's. The book he gave me was supposed to tell me everything I needed to know, but again I couldn't read the damned thing. It just sat in my trunk at the moment. I mentally sigh before blinking when I noticed something I hadn't before; Boreas wasn't in the room. Fear hit me like a shit ton of bricks as I paled. Even if it had only been perhaps four days since we had bonded, I've found myself feeling safer in regards to being here. I began to look around and tried to push on my connection to him only to find nothing. Panic set in as the door to the bathroom opened and Hermione walked out. She took one look at me and demanded, "What's wrong?"

"Boreas," I say while trying to keep myself from panicking, "He's missing and I can't feel his connection to me,"

Hermione's eyes widen and she quickly began casting charms. I watched her work as she muttered under her breath before she turned to me, "He hasn't been in this room since you left last night."

I nodded at that, "Since we bonded, he hasn't left my side unless I needed to take care of my personal needs in the bathroom."

She frowned at that, "Then where could he be?" I began to pace as I tried to figure that out, "Are you sure you can't feel him?"

"I can't," I nearly cried, but kept myself from doing so, "I can't feel him and it makes me feel empty,"

"The bond between a familiar and master is a deep one," Hermione said as she looked at me, "Even if it is a newly forged bond, it is still deep enough after the first day that it feels as if you can't bare to live without them," She frowned darkly, "I've only read about it, but I really hope this is the only true thing about the bond,"

"What do you-" I began only for the connection to open up, "Ah!"

I felt Hermione hands on my shoulders as I struggled to keep from crying out any more. The connection had returned and I could feel Boreas's slight panic. I sent a wave of confusion towards him as Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"The connection," I began as I tried to ease the connection, "It's back,"

"What the hell happened to it then?" She asked only for me to shake my head.

"I don't know," I murmur softly before heading towards the door, "He's downstairs,"

Hermione followed me down the stairs and into the common room where Boreas sat on an empty table. I made my way over to him and reach down to pick him up. Frost covered my hands comfortingly as his magic reached into me to brush against mine. I held him close as he murmured, "_I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up. I was speaking with our Lady and lost track of time."_

"Please don't do that again," I murmur softly, "I couldn't feel you and it hurt,"

"_I know little one,"_He murmured as he sent feelings of sorrow and regret towards me, "_I didn't mean to stay with her as I did, but time flows differently there than it does here,"_ I felt the sadness and pain inside of me fade at those words, "_I will try not to do it again, but sometimes I might have to,"_ I sent him my confusion, "_Lady Yukinari is helping me figure out how to train your powers correctly. I only know what my dame taught me, so I do not know how to teach a wizardling. She has decided to help me on that front, but due to her status she must remain in her kingdom to rule. She can leave sometimes, but it is not often that she can leave during the cold months," _He looked at me sadly, "_Please forgive me, little one,"_

I smiled at him and nodded as I sent my forgiveness through the bond before asking him "Where exactly did you go?"

"_The lands of winter,"_ He answered with amusement dancing in his silver eyes, "_The lands where frost is eternal and ever reaching. It is where all things frost come from. I was born on an island where those lands had a gateway into this world,"_

"You mean the land of winter isn't a part of this world?" Hermione asked in disbelief causing Boreas to nod, "How is that possible?"

"_Through magic of course,"_ Boreas looked at Hermione in amusement, "_It would not do for the spirits to be bothered with those that would try to use them. The higher beings known as spirits have more important things to do than deal with the everyday problems, so they created their own world as it were,"_

"Wizards trying to use the Spirits?" Hermione murmured softly.

"_Long ago,"_ Boreas began as a deep ache filled our connection, "_The spirits lived in this world freely with all the others. They kept the balance and helped the creatures here grow. They even made a few with the most notable being the first children they created,"_

"First children?" I murmur softly.

_"The first children were the ancestors of all the beings on the planet," _Boreas explained, "_The first children are the wolves which are children of the lunar spirits. Of the sun, the lions came to be. Darkness gave birth to creatures such as bats. Light to creatures such as the rams. Each of the spirits created a select animal, but winter however chose something else as a first child," _Boreas's eyes closed as he said that, "_Winter spirits created a being known as the Ka'dira or the great fangs as they are now known. The Great fangs are animals given power over winter in the name of things such as war and love. Very few know who the first great fangs were, but one thing is certain about them. They are the true children of winter regardless of what element they were born from," _He shook his head, "_But I digress, you asked why wizards tried to use spirits,"_

"Is it because of their power?" I asked causing Boreas to nod.

"_For the most part yes, but in the beginning it was actually common for all magic users to have a spirit as a companion or guardian for their family/clan," _Boreas answered and my mind went back to the banner I saw when I first entered the dinning hall of Windseeker castle.

"Like the red Gryffon?" I asked causing him to nod before I turned to Hermione, "The Red Gryffon is the sigil of the Windseeker clan,"

"So the Windseeker clan is really old?" Hermione asked causing me to nod, "That means they have a lot of books!"

I move away from my best/only friend as slowly as possible because the gleam in her eye was really freaking me out. She soon looked at me and pouted as she saw me edging away from her. Before she could speak, Boreas cut in, "_Can I continue?" _We nodded sheepishly, "_As __time passed on, the wizards began to see spirits that looked like dragons, gryffon's, or phoenix's as signs of power because those with such sigils gained names for themselves as great healers, fighters, generals, and the like. They tried to capture those spirits and find out why it was like that, but they failed for the spirits always fled. The spirits dodged the wizards that tried that and continued on with their lives until it soon became apparent that they would do anything to gain those spirits. A great war broke out with the wizards and their allies on one side. The other were the spirits and those that chose to side with them. The war was waged for many years with many casualties. Until one day, the fates grew tired of the fighting and one woman appeared. No one knows who that woman was or what she looked like, but she had the king of dragons at her side with the queen of wolves on the other. Beside her was a mere boy, but he held power that even now couldn't be described. Following him, the king of the lions and the queen of the gryffon's. The group of six created a world for the spirits and banished them to that place. The spirit's influence over the world died in the eyes of the magic users."_

"But if the spirits were banished, how do they bless people or appear in this world?" Hermione asked while I nodded.

"_The fates allow it because the balance would end up shattering if they didn't," _Boreas answered, "_They allow the spirits to gift power or reveal themselves, so long as they keep from actively tipping the balance,"_

"So it's like the fates are parents, the spirits are the eldest children, and the rest of us are the youngest children?" I asked causing Hermione to look at me with an incredulous look on her face, "What it sounds like some big messed up family!"

Hermione stared at me while looking torn between bashing my head with a book or banging her head into the nearest solid surface. Boreas chuckled and shook his head, "_In some way you could see it like that, but in reality it's like the fates are the eccentric grandparents, the spirits are the parents that try and fail to keep order, and the rest are just the kids that get caught up in the crossfire."_

Both of us look at Hermione when we heard a solid thump, it seems she had decided to go with banging her head into the table. I wonder why since it would cost her some brain cells. I mean I don't want to get hit in the head by a book, but it's better than her losing brain cells. I will admit she likes to hit me in the head with really heavy books as well. It makes me wonder how she can carry all those books without being ripped because let's face it those things are heavier than hell. I frowned as I wondered if she had a spell helping her lift all those books. Could she teach me it if she does know one or maybe it's a subconscious accidental magic that causes her to be able to do that? I really need to ask Professor Mcgonagall. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? I remember that I talked to the Professor yesterday and she said that she had received a letter from Hector...Damn it the letter! I got up and ran upstairs to my dorm room with Hermione calling after me as Boreas got out of my hands to sit on my shoulder, "Winter! Where are you going?!"

I ignored her for now as I entered the room and began to rummage around. Hedwig was sitting on the back of the chair one of the girls put in the room. She watched me curiously and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"The letter you got from Hector," I answered as I looked under my pillow of all places and finding the statue, but no letter, "Where did I put that thing?"

"It's right here," Hedwig said as I stuffed the statue into my pocket, "You forgot about it?"

I nodded as I turned and grabbed the unopened letter from the make-up table Lavender had set up. I still don't understand why they would need one since we were just 12 or 13 at the moment. I shook my head and walked towards the door causing Hedwig to jump onto my shoulder next to Boreas, "I can't believe I forgot about Hectors letter."

"_You did try to find the note for that statue and I did cause you to panic when you couldn't feel me anymore," _Boreas pointed out.

"Where did you go frosty?" Hedwig asked causing me to pause and give her a raised eyebrow, "What I felt like giving him a nickname?" She huffed and looked away, "Don't you have a letter to read?"

I shook my head and decided to let it be. Hearing Hedwig actually talk would take some getting use to. I always thought she would have a regal voice and speak like a duchess in those old movies I saw Aunt Petunia watching when I had to clean late one night. I shook my head at the thought as I reached the bottom of the stairs and told Hermione, "Hector gave us a reply."

"So soon?" Hermione asked causing me to nod, "Hedwig must be really fast,"

"Well she ran turn into a raiju," I remind her, "And raiju are beings made of lightning, so they have to be really fast,"

Hermione nodded at that before asking, "What did he say?"

"Haven't opened it yet," I say before walking over to the seat in front of the fire place and cracking open the Red Gryffon seal, "Let's see what he has to say,"

_Dear Winter,_

_I'm surprised that you would owl me so early as well as using a __changeling. You're just full of surprises Frostling. You are really more like your mother than most would like to admit, but I digress. The letter you sent me has brought many concerns to my attention. The things you described in the attacks lead to two beings being pointed out. The two are a Basilisk and a Cockatrice. Both are very, very dangerous beings and most cannot reason with them in most situations. I have narrowed it down to basilisk because Cockatrice does not contain the life span needed to be alive at the moment. Cockatrice also would kill everything that met it's eyes even through reflection, so it has to be a basilisk. _

"A basilisk?!" Hermione shrieked causing me to groan and grip my ears while dropping the letter, "Sorry, but a basilisk?! Why in the hell is a basilisk in the castle?!"

I tried to think about it while Hermione was freaking out. Well Slytherin having a basilisk made sense because his house sigil was a snake. Maybe it was a pet that stayed in the castle after he died? Or maybe... "'Mione what if it was supposed to be a protector?"

"A basilisk as a protector?" She stared at me causing me to flinch slightly.

"Yes," I held my ground since it did make sense, "Because Slytherin was a parselmouth, so he would be able to talk to the snake and tell it to protect the school,"

"Then why would it be attacking?" Hermione demanded causing me to shrug.

"Maybe the so called heir is forcing it to?" I suggest causing her to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "Snakes when they hear a speakers voice will listen to them in most cases unless the speaker is asking them to do something that goes against their morals. The basilisk was probably hatched by Slytherin and taught to keep the students safe regardless of blood status," My eyes close as information was brought forth from it's tangled mass, "Slytherin would have hatched it only as a final protector for the school due to the fact it was so dangerous of a creature. He wouldn't have brought it into the school otherwise," I open my eyes and to my confusion her eyes widened, but I pushed on, "The only way for the basilisk to go against the one it saw as it's father would have been because it was forced to. One of Slytherin's children would have been responsible to make it so the basilisk would have to obey any of his line," I shook my head slightly, "Trust me on this 'Mione. No snake regardless of how old it was would do something that goes against what it's parent taught it,"

"Winter..." She trailed off and I shook my head again as my stomach growled.

"Let's go eat," I suggest while standing up, "I'm hungry and we'll have time enough later to continue our debate,"

With that said, I picked up the letter and walked towards the portrait hole. Hermione followed me moments later and we made our way down to the great hall. I took a seat at the table and began to dig in after setting the letter from Hector down in front of me. I began to read it once more.

_With that in mind, you should be able to see why I'm concerned. I only know of two basilisk of the age that the one in your school is and they're not the best to converse with when it's cold. If your monster is indeed a basilisk, go nowhere without a mirror in hand. Keep your eyes shut if you hear it approach and speak kindly to it while giving it the up most respect. Basilisk, when they can be reasoned with, are regal creatures for they are kings and queens in their own right. Do not go close to it's mouth because it's poison is second to only one, but that poison is hard to get to. I digress again and ask that you stay as far from it as possible while only getting involved when you have to. I only just got you back and I'm not willing to allow you to get hurt._

_Peace and the spirits be with you,  
Hector_

_P.S: If you are your mothers child, you will be cautious and read up on the enemy.  
P.S.S: Watch your food. The old man will be wary if he's gotten word of your leaving of the scum.  
__P.S.S.S: Magical animals._

I smiled slightly at the last points and made the decision to spend the day looking up basilisk's as well as spells I can use against them. The last one however caught my attention. Perhaps some study into magical wolves would help me figure out which one I am.

* * *

Small Time skip

* * *

"Winter what are you looking at?" Hermione asked causing me to look up from the large book in front of me.

"Encyclopedia of magical animals," I answer before returning my gaze to it.

"Why?" She asked causing me to look at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed lightly, "I mean I know we're looking for a magical snake, but why would you be looking in that book? Isn't that on mostly magical mammal's?"

"It is," I nod my assent, "But I'm not just looking for our snake, I'm looking for my animal form,"

"You think it's magical?" She asked causing me to nod.

"The fruit I ate was a mythical zoan after all," I say causing her to look at me in confusion.

"Mythical Zoan?" She murmured causing me to nod, "What kind of fruit is that?"

"A devil fruit," I answer causing her to give me a raised eyebrow, "A devil fruit is a fruit that gives the eater immense power, but takes away their ability to swim unless they have special circumstances such as magic," I saw her eyes darken, "The powers have been separated into three main categories," I held up my fingers, "They are: Zoan, Paramecia, and Logia," My eyes close as I sort through the information, "Zoan gives the user the ability to turn into an animal. Paramecia gives the user that can either affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. Logia allows the user to turn into a natural element or force of nature. Each has it's own weaknesses, but at the moment I will only speak of the zoan fruit," I opened my eyes, "Zoan users benefit from gaining the form of an animal. The user can also turn into inter-species hybrid forms at will. We have three core forms though some are blessed with more. The forms are human, hybrid, and beast form," I allow my body to turn into a part hybrid state, "I'm in my part hybrid state which allows me to gain my animal forms ears, tail, nails, fangs, and sharper senses," I dismiss the transformation, "I'll show you the actual hybrid form later when I show you my animal form," She nodded to me, "With zoan users, we can be further divided into diffrent classes. The main ones are: Carnivorous, Ancient, Awakened, Mythical, and Artificial though the last one might not exist anymore," I shook my head at the thought, "I'm in both the carnivorous and mythical category due the magical nature of my animal form as well as the fact I am a wolf,"

"Alright so what exactly does being a Carnivorous and Mythical zoan mean?" Hermione asked causing me to smile.

"Carnivorous means that I am more predatory and bloodthirsty than other Zoan devil fruit users by nature and should be better adapted for combat. It means that I am naturally more dangerous and powerful in physical combat than an animal like a sloth or perhaps a bull," She nodded though snickered at the last comparison, "Mythical means I've gained some ability from my animal form and I have a magical animal as my form,"

"So you're looking up what your form is?" Hermione asked causing me to nod, "What exactly will looking it up do?"

"It will give me a basis of what exactly I am and from that I can begin to experiment with the abilities I've gained," I answer with a small smirk, "It will allow me to create attacks and the like,"

"Attacks?" I nod at Hermione's question.

"All devil fruit users create attacks with their powers," Hermione gave me a raised eyebrow, "It is a tradition,"

"Ah that makes sense," She nodded before looking at the book, "How about we check this book out and find a place for you to transform in after dinner?"

"Sure," I agree and set the book off to the side before picking up a new one, "This one should be the serpentine magical creature guide,"

With that said, I began to flick through the pages causing Hermione to snicker and return to her new books.

**End of chapter. Sorry for it being a day late **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

* * *

**Response to reviews!**

**ultima-owner: It would be, but we would also have to deal with pirates and Marines**

**Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**The answer for the question that only one person tried to answer was Tribal Art.**

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

I felt nervous as I led Hermione up to the room I had found yesterday. My mouth felt dry as I moved and I wondered what she would think of me. Boreas curled around my neck and nuzzled my cheek, "_Calm yourself. She will love it since that is who you are."_

I felt calmer, but as we got closer my fingers twitched. Hermione seemed to notice as we drew closer and gave me a warm smile as she took my hand, "Winter everything will be fine. I'll love anything you show me."

I offered her a nervous smile and nodded as we reached the door. I opened it and slipped inside with Hermione following me. She shut the door as I took off my outer robe. I cough nervously and scratch at the back of my head, "A-alright. I-i guess it's t-time to show y-you."

"Relax," She offered me a smile, "You have nothing to be afraid of since I'll love anything you turn into. You're like my sister after all,"

Warmth filled me at those words and I nodded. With a deep breath, I focused on the image of my wolf form as I bowed forward. A cooling heat settled over me as I began to change. The pain of my transformation was slowly diminishing with each new one, but it still hurt none the less. I saw Hermione eyes widen with slight horror as she heard my bones grind and break. Hector had assured me that in time those sounds would disappear, but it would only happen once my body got used to the transformations much like with the pain. I kept my eyes locked with hers as a small growl escaped me. A deep shudder went through me as the changes progressed. I kept my eyes of Hermione all through out the process until it finished. She stared at me in shock as I slowly rose from my slightly bowed position. I stood over a head taller than her and with time I would only grow bigger. My silky black fur ripped with each movement as frost gathered at my feet. With each breath, a cloud of frost exited my body. Hermione walked forward and I lowered my head without my eyes leaving hers. Her eyes were filled with awe and tiny bit of fear that slowly disappeared as she ran a hand across my cheek. I spoke softly as I leaned into the touch, "You asked and I have shown you. What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful," She murmured softly, "Your so cold, yet when I touch your fur it's as hot as a sauna. Frost seems to follow you, yet none of it harms me,"

"Nothing of mine will ever harm you," I protest the very thought of it, "You are too precious for me to allow that,"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, "You're big enough to ride."

I snicker at her, "Big enough, but I won't let you ride me like a horse."

She giggled before moving away and grabbing the book bag she had with her. I offered her a curious look as I slowly followed her. I smelt the scent of old books and let out a whine of confusion as she pulled out a note book. She giggled at me as she pulled out a book, "I'm going to write down the fact's we know and we'll figure out which of these wolves you are."

I glanced at the book she held and found that it was a book on magical beasts, "'Mione where did you get that?"

"It was on the shelf with all the care for magical creatures books," She answered causing me to give a harmonious hum, "You sound more musical in a bestial way when your in that form,"

I shrug as I plopped down next to her, "Hector said that it's because wolves sing with not with their voices, but with their souls. In order to mirror our souls, our voices must mimic our souls voices. It's why we can sing of our sadness, our longing, our happiness, and our rage. It was the third gift the moon gave us."

"Gifts?" Hermione looked at me curiously.

"Wolves are the first children of the moon, so the moon gave us gifts," I allow my eyes to go to the only window in the room, "The first was our souls. The second our bodies to house our souls. The third our voices to allow our souls to be heard. The fourth was our clever mind to learn and adapt. The fifth was our eyes to see in both light and dark. The sixth our sense of smell so we could know our family and track our prey," I sighed softly, "The rest of it followed until the first wolf was created and sent to earth. Her name was Sita,"

"The first wolf was a girl?" Hermione asked causing me to nod, "When did you learn all of this?"

"Hector taught me that the night after I got my wand," I laid my head on my paws, "He said that everyone should know where their people began,"

"What about humans?" I hum softly at the question.

"Humans were created by the fates and taught by the spirits," I offered the girl a slight shrug, "In truth, I do not know much though in time I will learn,"

She nodded before opening the book, "Alright let's get to the wolf section," She began to flip through the pages, "Let's see Werewolf."

"Nope since I don't feel like going on a rampage to kill everything in sight," She shot me a small glare, "Just trying to help,"

"For all we know, werewolves could just be misunderstood," I shrug lightly.

"Hector said that werewolves are just a lower species of wolf due to their inability to get along with their inner wolf," Boreas flew over from the door and landed on my forehead, "If they can get along with their inner wolf, they become Lycan," I gave the girl a soft look, "They are considered the lowest of the varg,"

"Varg?" Hermione tested out the word.

"It means wolf," I saw her eyes widen in comprehension.

"Oh I see," She turned back to the book, "Let's get back to studying,"

I snort and laid my head on my paws. She rolled her eyes and began to flip through the book once more.

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

I grabbed Hermione hand and silently pulled my invisibility cloak over us. Filtch passed us by with nary a glance as he made his way towards the room we had just left. We quickly made our way up to the portrait hole and pulled off my cloak as I said, "Wattlebird."

The portrait swung open and we walked inside. We headed upstairs where the other girls were already in bed. I put the cloak away and quickly set about getting ready for bed. Hermione followed my example and soon we were sitting on my bed under a group of silencing charms. I leaned against my pillows as Hermione held the list of things she found in her hand. She looked it over and said, "Okay let's start off. You have frost trailing after your every move."

"And coming from my mouth every time I breath," I add causing her to nod.

"Now that rules out sunwolves, lavawolves, firewolves, earthwolves, and every single wolf species outside of the stormwolves and other northern types of wolves," She said causing me to nod.

"So now what?" I ask.

"Well it gives us a lot of wolves to work with though I don't think you're a storm wolf or anything of that variety," Hermione answered causing me to hum.

"Okay, so what other types of wolves are there?" It had been the question that was bugging me even before I ate that fruit.

Wolves for the most part were my favorite animal. I often spent hours in the library just looking them up. I think I know more about wolves than Hermione knows about books. A chance to learn about more species just added to the reason why I was paying so much attention to Hermione. Wolves in my mind were the best even if they had faults. It just meant they were even better because with every imperfection another layer to them was revealed. In the beginning, I hadn't liked them because they killed, but as I grew older, I realized that sometimes in order to live you had to do bad things. Killing ever since then had become something I acknowledged, but no longer saw as evil. Vernon had been evil, so it was okay for him to die. With that in mind, I listened as Hermione began to list various wolves, "Well there is the Northern Dire wolf, but it's considered the least magical since only it has only displayed minor talents for magic. The next is the Frost fire wolf. They are beings of both ice and fire, but again I don't think you're one," I shrug and listened to her list them until she finished, "Any seem to call out to you?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "Are you sure those are the only wolves you know of?"

"Yup," Hermione groaned softly, "We'll have to go see Hagrid since neither of us can find more information,"

"Let's get to bed," I suggest as I notice how tired she looked, "We can look for more information later,"

She yawned and tried to protest, but went to bed when I reminded her that we had to get up for class in the morning. She scowled at me and asked, "How are you acting mature?"

"I feel like it," I shrug lightly, "Night 'Mione,"

"Night Sister," She murmured sleepily as I froze in shock.

A goofy smile soon spread across my lips as I realized that yes she had just called me that. I felt like jumping up and down in joy over her doing that. I however calmed myself and slipped into sleep.

* * *

3 weeks later

* * *

I gave Hermione an annoyed look as I walked with her towards the quidditch pitch. Ronald had been annoying both of us for a while. I frowned softly and ran a hand through my hair as I growl, "Why can't I hit him with some kind of Hex?"

"Because you can't get into trouble," She replied causing me to snort.

"But it would get him to stop," I knew I was whining, but damn it that idiot was annoying, "Please let me hex him?!"

"Winter," She gave me an annoyed look, "You can't get a detention until we can figure out where the snake is,"

"'Mione," I groan softly, "If we could somehow figure out where the entrance to the chamber was, I could find out why the basilisk is attacking,"

"But we can't figure it out," I sigh softly.

"If I got detention, I could easily search around the castle while heading back to our common room," She gave me a dark look.

"It would mean you got a lot of black marks on your record," She hissed causing me to shrug.

"So?" I really didn't see how it mattered, "I could easily find a job on the island or just use my status to get people to hire me,"

"Winter it isn't that simple," Hermione protested before sighing and pinching her nose, "I don't want you to be in anymore danger than you already are. You're at just as much if not more risk than the rest of us," She gave me a tired look, "I'm worried about you Winter. I don't want you to get hurt even if I know you'll do everything in your power to keep us safe. I'm scared of losing you,"

I wrap her in a hug and she leaned into me, "I know 'Mione and I'm sorry that I worry you so much. You know as much as I do that I hate doing shit like this, but you know that I can't let stuff happen. I can't let people get hurt when I can do something...I..." I bury my head in her shoulder, "It scares me sometimes just what I'm willing to do. I don't understand why I want to save everyone even if they hate me, but for the love of all that is above I feel that I must. I...I'm scared that one day I'm going to go out to save someone and not come back," I felt tears prick my eyes, "I'm so fucking scared and I don't know why I'm like this...I just want to stop, but I can't."

She stiffened as the words left my mouth and asked, "How long?"

"Since the first week of last year," I croak softly into her shoulder, "'Mione what's going on?"

She seemed even stiffer as the words left my mouth. She grabbed my shoulder and began to pull me towards the direction of the school. She didn't bother telling me what she was doing, but I followed anyway. She tugged me all the way into the hospital wing before pointing towards a bed. I sat down and watched as she walked over to the Matron's office. My head tilted to the side as Madam Pomfrey came out, "Yes Ms. Granger? Is something wrong with Ms. Potter?"

"Madam Pomfrey is there a potion that can make people want to do something that they don't want to?" Hermione asked causing the Matron's eyes to narrow.

"I could name a few, but why do you want to know?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Because Winter might be suffering from one," Hermione said before listing everything I had told her.

The Matron quickly made her way over to me and began to wave her wand over me. I watched the wand move as she muttered spells that I couldn't quite hear under her breath. She cursed softly and I gaped at her just as she asked, "How long have you been feeling like this Ms. Potter?"

"S-since L-last y-year," I manage to get out in my shock, "S-since the f-first w-week of f-first y-year,"

I knew that I shouldn't be stuttering, but with each word that left my mouth, Madam Pomfrey's eyes darken and she seemed angrier. It scared me and made me feel safe. She walked over to the cabinet off to the side of the room while muttering under her breath. Hermione came to stand by my side and Boreas appeared to curl around my neck. Madam Pomfrey returned with a potion in hand, "Drink this and no complaints."

I took the potion and stared at it for a few moments. It was a bluish green and smelt of lavender. I frowned before downing the potion. It tasted really, really, really bad! Like Luffy's cooking bad...Wait who's Luffy and why is his cooking bad? I frowned at the thought only for pain to swirl in my stomach. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Hermione's panicked question of, "What's happening to her?"

"Potter," Madam Pomfrey ordered softly while making me look up, "If you feel the need to puke, do not hesitate,"

I barely nodded before I felt bile rise up in my throat. I began to puke up the contents of my stomach. It did not taste as good as it had when it was going down my throat. Soon, my stomach was empty, but I still puked up shit. Dark colored liquid like honey continually left my mouth and splattered against the bucket set up in my lap. I don't know how long it took, but in the end I felt like I was going to die. Madam Pomfrey had me lay on my side and Hermione sat next to me worriedly as she held my hand. The doors burst open and the entire Gryffindor team walked in. Most looked pissed off, but the moment they saw me all the anger left them. They hurried over to me and I tried not to flinch at the loud sounds. Hermione silenced them with a single glare as she worried over me. Oliver stepped up and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Before Hermione could answer, Madam Pomfrey bustled over, "Ms. Potter is currently suffering from an unknown potion being purged from her system. She will not be able to play quidditch until I clear her."

The Twins didn't look like they minded nor did the chasers. Oliver looked horrified, but nodded none the less. I closed my eyes as I tried to ignore everything around me. My head hurt way too much at the moment for me to care. It was only when Hermione was about to leave did I open my eyes. She offered me a smile and ran a hand through my hair, "I'll be back in the morning. I'll send a letter to Hector with Hedwig," I gave her a tired nod, "Boreas will watch over you kay?" I nodded softly again, "Get some rest and I'll bring something by tomorrow for you to do if you feel well enough."

"Thanks 'Mione," I manage to croak out.

"No problem," She headed out of the hospital wing.

I watched her go and curled into a ball as Boreas sat on my pillow. He nuzzled the side of my face softly, "_We'll figure all of this out."_

"I know," I felt tears prick at my eyes, "I'm just worried about 'Mione walking around alone,"

_"Do you want me to follow her?"_ He asked causing me to frown before nodding, "_I'll be back once I know she's made it to the Gryffindor common room,"_

"Thank you," I whisper as he took off.

I watched him go before curling in on myself. Shivers racked through my body as I laid there. It felt as if I was being poisoned all over again by that bastard Hiro all over again...Wait who's Hiro? I frowned and tried to burrow into my blankets. I know that Luffy pops up in my dreams, but that doesn't explain the name Hiro. What the hell is going on with me?

**A short chapter, but alas I am currently really busy. One of my friends got me hooked once again on D. Grey Man and the Hotness that is Tyki Mikk. I will update at least a week from now, but at the current moment I need to get my muse out of me. **

**No question this time since none of you seem to be reading them save for ****Shadow Wolf 15846 are reading them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

"So what was wrong with me?" I asked Madam Pomfrey after a week in the hospital wing.

"A rare potion called Hero's drive was in your system," The matron answered, "I have purged it from your system along with a few others," I stiffed at that, "I want you to come to the hospital wing every sunday. It will allow me to make sure you aren't being poisoned or potioned in anyway," I nodded softly as I stared at my hands, "If you feel sick at all, come to me immediately,"

"Yes Ma'am," I promised her.

"Good now off you go," She waved a hand at me, "It's almost time for lunch," I stood up from where I was sitting on the bed, "Do be careful of using your magic for a week especially if it is to transform into your animagus form," She chuckled at the wide eyed look I gave her, "I can tell when one is an animagus due to the number of years and people I've dealt with Ms. Potter," She frowned slightly, "Your ability is rather odd given that it doesn't rely on the magic inside of the body, but rather a seperate energy," Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Ms. Potter did you do anything over the break that would cause this?"

"Perhaps or perhaps not," She sighed at my lack of answer.

"I see, but do be careful as I wouldn't want one of my patients suffering," I began to walk away, "I will not be informing the headmaster of anything until it becomes a problem that I cannot deal with," I stopped moving and looked back at her in surprise, "I know you do not trust me or any of the adults at this school, but know that some of us do care for you,"

I only offered her a curt nod before leaving. She was right that I didn't trust the adults in the school because of the events of last year and so far this year except for Mcgonagall. She's diffrent from the rest.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

I looked around the forbidden forest with curiosity as I moved slowly underneath it's canopy. The scents of the forest sang with winter though the scent of snow seemed _weaker_ than before. It made me feel as if I too was getting weaker. I frowned deeply at the thought as I moved further into the trees. I didn't like feeling weak at all now that I got a taste of being strong. I sighed deeply and shook my head only to pause at the edge of a clearing with wonder. The odd horses that had drawn the carriages when the students had returned were clustered together. They were oddly beautiful in a deathly kind of way and gave off an oddly sweet, yet musky scent. I moved forward only to see someone else inside of it. A girl just a year younger than me with curly dirty blonde hair and wide, yet dreamy blue eyes was petting one of the odd horses. She looked up as I stepped inside, "Beautiful aren't they."

I nodded softly, "Yes they are. Who are you?"

"My name is Luna," She answered with a dreamy smile, "You are Winter Potter,"

"That I am," I smiled lightly before looking back at the horses, "What are they?"

"Thestrals," She answered as she looked at the horses, "Most people don't like them,"

"Thestrals aren't liked simply because most can't actually see them," I moved forward causing the thestrals to come closer, "They are seen as a sign of death because only those that have seen death can see them,"

I ran a hand through one of the thestrals mane's and was surprised to find that it was very warm. Luna spoke after a few seconds of silence, "You're a child of frost."

I froze before smiling as I closed my eyes lightly, "What are you Ms. Lovegood?"

"A child of storms though I'm a grandchild of dreams," I frown softly as my mind whispered that it was an unstable mix.

"An unstable mix," I murmur softly as I turn to her.

She actually flinched lightly causing me to frown. I moved towards her as she murmured, "Most say that."

I froze at those words before giving her a comforting smile. Another broken child like me, but she hasn't found anyone willing to fix the damage. I've had Hermione since last year and those I met on the island this year, but she didn't have anyone yet. She may not have anyone right now, but I'm here aren't I? I could help her fix the damage since I knew what it was like. I was perhaps the best person to help her and she could gain others to help as well. With that in mind, I resumed my movements and spoke softly as I reached her, "Unstable you maybe, but sometimes unstable is good."

She looked at me in surprise before smiling, "Broken, yet being fixed."

"Yes though I want to fix you as well little one," I held a hand out to her, "Want me to help you?"

She nodded and took my hand, "The nargles say that it would be a good idea."

I closed my eyes lightly as snow began to fall, "I'm glad little one. Call me Winter."

"Call me Luna," She replied as snow fell gently around us, "The nargles say that our paths being linked will be interesting,"

I let out a small laugh and shook my head lightly, "Being around me guarantees interesting little one. I'm me after all."

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

"Winter who is this?" Hermione asked me as I led Luna into the old classroom we had taken to using.

"'Mione meet Luna Lovegood," I smiled lightly, "She another child of the elements though she's a mix rather than just one," Luna smiled serenely at Hermione, "She's a child of storm and a grandchild of dreams," I turned my eyes to Luna, "Little one this is Hermione Granger. The person that began fixing me,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione," Luna smiled before saying, "You don't have wakaspurts crowding your mind like most people here,"

Hermione stared at her for a few moments before looking at me with a deadpan expression, "She's broken like you."

I gave her a sheepish smile even as Luna nodded, "Yeah, so maybe we can fix her up like you're fixing me."

She looked at me for all of five minutes before sighing with a small smile, "It seems like a trait of yours to pick up strays."

"At least the strays I pick up are house broken," I paused for a second before turning to Luna, "You're house broken right?"

"Yes," Luna cracked a smile as Hermione groaned softly.

"Winter you do not ask people that!" She tried to sound stern, but the smile on her face told otherwise.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

"Luna what are you reading?"

"Daddy's newspaper,"

"Why are you reading it upside down?"

Hearing that caught my attention and made me look up from my rather comfortable position on the giant pillow I managed to create. I looked at the newspaper and read the title as Luna turned to Hermione. My head tilted slightly to the side at seeing 'THE QUIBBLER' written in bold on the front. Interesting name, but not the weirdest name. I mentally shook myself as Luna answered the question, "Because the nargles say it will give me a better idea about what the words mean."

I blink at the answer before turning to my book and trying to read it upside down. I succeed for a few minutes only to gain a headache causing me to murmur, "Reading upside down causes headaches."

"Winter!" I looked at Hermione and almost flinched at seeing the disappointment in her eyes, "You shouldn't encourage her..."

I stopped paying attention to her words as my world went fuzzy only to clear moments later, but not in a way I was expecting...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"SoXXX you shouldn't encourage him!" __a slim young woman of average height with orange hair and light brown eyes growled from her place near me._

_"Why Nami?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow and amusement flooding my senses, "Wouldn't it be better to let Luffy get it out now then for him to do it at a much less favorable and ,therefore, far more risky point in time when that skill would be needed, but only he could do it?"_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"...inter? Winter!" I flinch back upon seeing Hermione face so close to mine.

"GAH!" I ended up rolling off my pillow and landing on the floor, "Ow..."

"Winter are you alright?" She asked causing me to frown.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked her as I got up and returned to my seat on my pillow.

"You zoned out," She answered causing me to frown, "Who are Nami and Luffy?"

I blinked and looked at her in confusion, "Huh?"

"You said, 'Why Nami?' and 'Wouldn't it be better to let Luffy get it out for now then for him to do it at a much less favorable and, therefore, far more risky point in time when that skill would be needed, but only he could do it?'," My eyes widen slightly upon hearing that, "So who are they?"

"I dunno," I shook my head, "But what I said still holds some sense to it,"

"How?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We might stumble across something that's written upside down and need to read it, but none of us can," I pointed at Luna, "Luna learning it now will make it so that if we do end up in that situation, she can get us out of it,"

There was a moment of silence as Hermione tried to puzzle out what I had just said while I tried to figure out what had just happened to me. Luna however broke the silence and made me lose interest in the event for another far more interesting one that was becoming quite frequent, "Winter had wakaspurts floating around her head."

I could have sworn I heard Hermione's neck crack as she turned her attention to Luna, "They don't exist!"

I settled into a comfortable position as Boreas settled down next to me with a bowl of some type of candy that tasted really weird, but good. I popped one of the jaw breaker-like candies into my mouth and almost hum at the frosty taste that spread across my tongue with a slight hint of something electric as the show began.

* * *

A week later

* * *

I looked at the note sitting next to my notebook before glancing at the blonde haired giver as she passed me by. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis hadn't spoken to me since we met on the carriage ride, but it seemed they were willing to do so now. Daphne nodded to me as she took a seat next to Tracey. I turned my attention to the note as the history class began. I mentally noted that the paper wasn't the parchment that we usually used, but something rather interesting. It had a slight bluish tint to it and radiated an aura that made something in me rumble with pleasure. It was really interesting and I made a mental note to ask where she got it later as I opened the note. Written in elegant script:

_Dear Potter,_

_I as well as the other children of the spirits have been talking and reached a decision that will hopefully be agreeable to both Granger and you. After dinner tonight, someone will approach you and ask, 'Who is the first?"_

_You are to reply, 'Moon,'_

_Granger will reply, 'Sun,'_

_The person will then respond, 'True since we need both sun and moon to survive."_

_They will then lead you to where we all train and from there, we will speak. Bring your familiar and the changeling._

_Until then,  
Daphne Greengrass_

I nodded and handed the note to Hermione as I looked at Daphne. She looked up from her book and nodded after a few moments. I turned when Hermione yelped and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The paper's ice cold," She whispered sharply.

I frowned before saying, "Greengrass gave it to me."

Hermione frowned, but didn't verbally respond as she looked at the note. Once she finished reading it, she looked at me, "It looks like this is it."

I nodded and my mind went to Luna, "We're bringing Luna."

"Why?" Hermione asked causing me to glare at her, "What?"

"She's one of us remember," I felt slightly confused over my protectiveness over the girl since we had only known each other for a little less than a few weeks, "We're bringing her to learn. We have to,"

"But what if-" Before Hermione could finish, I raised a hand to stop her.

"I'll send a message to Daphne and tell her about Luna," I wrote out a note and Boreas took it from me as I asked, _"Boreas please take this note to Daphne and wait for a reply. I want to make sure she's able to come,"_

_"Of course,"_ He replied and disappeared from my sight.

"There," I laid my head on my desk, "Wake me when he get's back with the message,"

I closed my eyes as I wondered why I acted the way I did. It was unlike me. Perhaps I should go to Professor Mcgonagall about it later on.

**End of short chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

I will admit that, when dinner ended hours later, I was having some doubts and was very suspicious as I lingered outside of the doors of the great hall with Hermione. Luna popped up next to me as the Ravenclaws left the room. I looked at her from my spot leaning against the wall, cracked a small smile, and returned my gaze towards the crowd. Hermione alerted me to the arrival of another by touching my arm lightly. I turned and eyed the new arrival who shrunk slightly at my gaze, but didn't leave. My eyes widened up seeing the pudgy form of Neville Longbottom before narrowing slightly at the boy. He spoke softly as the crowds past us by, "Who is the first?"

I answered as shock slipped through me, "Moon."

Hermione followed me with shock written on her face as clear as daylight on a winter's day, "Sun."

Luna smiled brightly and murmured, "Terra."

"True since we need Moon, Sun, and Terra to survive," The boy answered with a small gulp before waving at us to follow him as he slipped into the crowd.

He led the way up the staircase as we tagged along with some of the Gryffindors. I felt Boreas dig his claws into my shoulder as he murmured, "_The boy has the granite feel of earth to him, but warmth from fire flickers on the edges. He has Gaia's touch to be sure."_

I sent my thanks for the information as I filtered it through my mind. Children of Gaia were always shy of new people and quiet due to listening to the voices of the Earth spirits. The stronger the link, the quieter and slightly clumsier, the child was. It would explain why Neville was the way he was other than something distressing happening in his past. My eyes narrowed at the thought. It had always been clear because of my background, but links between Gaia and her children were never this strong unless...I blinked at the abrupt halt of thought and tried to find it, but nothing came forth. I felt Boreas' calming feelings hit me causing me to realize that I was close to panicking at not having that information. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I trusted Boreas to keep me from tripping up. Alright information I had was not complete, but it was a fixable problem. The question was, would the boy answer me if I asked? Neville, from my brief interactions with the boy, was quiet and often flinched when asked questions about what he did before coming to Hogwarts back during first year. It was unlikely, but worth a shot when I got more information on what was going on. With that in mind, I opened my eyes and found that we had left behind the crowd and entered a deserted hallway. It was one of the unused ones and smelled mostly of dust with a vast hint of _something_. I spoke as we passed a window, "Stop."

"Winter?" Neville looked at me in alarm at hearing that while Luna and Hermione looked at me in understanding.

Well, Hermione looked at me in understanding while Luna just smiled softly. I ignored Neville for the moment as I went to the window while trusting Hermione to explain it to the confused boy as she spoke, "Winter's opening the window for Hedwig, the changeling, you all wanted to meet."

"Oh," The boy seemed a bit shocked, "How is Hedwig supposed to know Winter-"

I had opened the window as the boy spoke and a blur of white flying past the windowsill cut him off. Hedwig landed on my shoulder as I absorbed the coldness she brought with her on the breeze that came behind her entrance. After a few moments of standing there, I closed the window with slight regret at not being able to sit in the cold. It had felt nice to get away from the hot air of the castle though it was getting cooler by the moment from my judge. I blinked slightly at that thought and eyed the area with interesting. The hallway lacked portraits for the most part while the only portraits there were without any animals or people in them. Dust coated the walls and suits of armor. I asked the question that entered my mind, "What part of the castle is this?"

"It's on the fifth floor," Hermione answered before looking at the boy, "Right?"

Hermione losing her sense of direction? Interesting since she always seemed to know where we were going. Of course, I was good at figuring out direction if we were in the wilderness, but left cities and such to other people. Nami, Robin, and Hermione were normally left to that kind of thing now that I thought about it-Wait who the hell are Nami and Robin? Another new name? Where the hell did it come from? Boreas dug his claws a bit deeper into my shoulder and brought me back to reality in time for Neville to answer the question, "Yes though it's more in the north wing of the castle rather than the east and south wing students normally have their classes in."

"Wow this place is bigger than I thought it was," I looked at the hallway with more interest, "How far away are we?"

"We're almost there," Neville answered while giving me a confused look, "I told you that two hallways ago when Hermione asked," Ah I must have been deep in thought the whole walk then, "Didn't you hear me?"

Hermione didn't even give me a chance to answer as I opened my mouth to speak. She looked at me with bemused exasperation as she asked, "Got lost in your thoughts again?" I merely gave her a sheepish smile as I reach up to rub under Boreas' chin for keeping me from tripping on that long walk up here, "Always doing that," She shook her head before looking at Neville, "Winter get's lost in thought easily when nothing can grasp her attention. Even when walking, she get's lost in thought."

"Is that why you're usually putting a book in her hands?" Neville asked causing Hermione to nod.

"Either I give her a book or she finds one herself," The brunette answered her fellow before adding as if in afterthought, "Or she's doodling on something. She could also be eavesdropping on people,"

"You've admitted before that it's good for me to do," I point out to the brunette as the boy looked at me in surprise, "You've said that it's a good use of my time if I do it around the upper years,"

The brunette girl didn't bother arguing since she's said so after the exams during first year when I managed to ferret out the information that was needed for the test. It had taken me a while to filter the unneeded information from the needed stuff, but it worked out. I shook myself from the memories of that as Hermione smiled wryly, "True, so shall we continue?"

Neville seemed lost for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. Follow me."

The boy led us through the hallway and into another before stopping at a door near the exact center of it. He knocked on it twice before opening the door and gesturing us inside. We did so and the first thing I noticed was how large the room was. It was far wider than most of the rooms in the castle with only the kitchens and Great Hall to trump it. Braziers lined the walls to shed light throughout the room. A large fireplace sat crackling at the far wall with a few cushy arm chairs and couches surrounding it. Bookcases were scattered throughout the room though none sat on the clear place in the middle that seemed to be made of sand and grass. Banners sat along the walls above the braziers with pictures of various creatures dotting them. I spoke as I looked at the banners, "Those are the creatures that symbolize the elements from which the spirits are tied."

"Correct Potter," I whipped my head towards the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, "How did you know?"

I was about to answer when Hermione demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"I am a child of the Spirits just as you three are," Malfoy answered causing me to draw closer to him in order to get his scent.

I pushed the scents that floated around the castle away and noted what he smelt like absentmindedly when the boy looked slightly alarmed, "He smells like some kind of hair product, but he definitely smells of spirit..." I took another sniff, "The scent of rivers hang around him with the soft scent of summer winds on a hot day though the scent of ice follows at the edges," I closed my eyes for a moment before looking at the blonde boy, "Child of Rivers,"

"Correct," He smirked at me as I moved back a little, "Your nose is rather good,"

I offered him a shrug before looking around the room at the other occupants. I noted two Hufflepuffs, four Slytherins counting Draco, and three rather surprising Gryffindors. The three were Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley. I stared at the three in shock until Hermione said, "Move a bit Winter. We want to get a bit further into the room."

I realized that I had been blocking the doorway and moved further into the room before asking the surprising three, "Mind explaining?"

The twins opened their mouths to speak when Ginny spoke up before them, "I'm a child of Brimstone and Sea. Fred is a child of Mist while George is a child of Gaia."

I nodded lightly to them before looking at the others in the room. The italian Slytherin boy, Blaise I believe, raised a hand from his seat on the back of one of the couches, "Child of Mineral and grandchild of Sea."

One of the Hufflepuff girls spoke up from next to one of the bookshelves, "Child of Light and grandchild of Gaia."

The other spoke up from her place by the fire, "Child of Lava and grandchild of wind."

I spoke as the door closed behind us and Neville walked over to the italian boy, "Child of Frost."

"I was told that I'm a child of Fire and Gaia," Hermione spoke from my left with a frown on her face.

Luna leaned into me as she spoke of hers, "I am a child of storms and a grandchild of dreams."

I glared at the occupants of the room at everyone's sharp intake of breath. I spoke as they flinched at my glare, "She is one of us and if you try anything against her place among us, I will be leaving. She has just as much of a right to be here as any of us. I had thought this was to be a safe place for those that were blessed by the spirits, but it seems I may have been led wrong," I turned with Luna following me, "Come Luna, let's go find some people that actually plan on holding onto their word."

I was surprised by my rash words and actions, but wouldn't take them back. Hermione took my hand and followed me as we began to leave the dead silent room. We got out the door and halfway down the hall before someone shouted, "Stop! Come back."

I paused, but didn't bother turning back, "Why should we?"

"Because you're right," I heard the person sigh and turned slightly to see that it was Draco, "She has just as much of a right to be here as any of us,"

I nodded my head in assent and turned around. I moved past the surprised blonde and into the room once more. I looked at the occupants of the room in silence as I waited for them to speak once Draco returned to the room. They fidgeted under my gaze for whatever reason making me wonder if my new ability was the cause. I really needed to take a good look at my face in the mirror since quite a few people flinched when they met my gaze. I filed that thought away for later as Daphne cleared her throat, "My apologies for earlier. Finding someone like Lovegood is rare."

I stayed silent as I left Hermione to do the talking as I often did in situation I had no experience in, "Yes, well can we get onto why we're here? It would be best to move past the event."

The occupants of the room seemed surprised that I was letting Hermione handle the discussion, but Daphne quickly took charge once more, "Right then, let's get onto it," The so-called 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin offered us a small smile, "This is where the children of the spirits come to train and be themselves. All the bookshelves hold books that pertain to certain elemental categories from which we learn to use our powers."

I raised a hand causing her to look at me in surprise, "I have yet to be able to use my powers due on orders of my healer and won't until he says that it's safe for me."

She nodded while the Hufflepuff girl that was a child of light asked, "Why aren't you able to use your powers? Did you get injured?"

My eyes narrowed at her for the question causing her to flinch. Hermione spoke up as I continued to stare at her, "What is your name?"

"Hannah Abbot," The girl answered with a slight squeak, "How is she doing that?"

"Doing what?" I asked in curiosity as my suspicion of her took a back seat.

"I can't look you in the eye when you have them narrowed," She replied with a soft sigh of relief, "It feels like I'm looking into the eyes of a predator and I'm the prey,"

My lips twitched slightly at hearing that even as something tugged at my mind...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Can you not do that?!" I chuckled softly at the long nosed male from where I was curled up._

_"Do what?" My lips peeled back into a mockery of a smile as I laid my head on Luffy's lap._

_"Look at me like I'm some kind of prey," I hummed softly upon hearing that as Luffy's fingers ran through my fur._

_I didn't bother to give the male an answer as Luffy did it for me, "Usopp it's not her fault. It's just something she does."_

_"Well it's creepy," I glared at the male causing him to flinch slightly._

_"I can't help it if it happen," My chest rumbled with a slight growl, "I am a varg meaning that my gaze is intense. If you wouldn't pry into my past, you would be having a problem,"_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I shook my head lightly to clear it as Hannah spoke up, "I'm sorry I didn't realize that asking would bother you."

I looked at her in confusion before remembering what was happening. I offered her a small smile after a few moments and murmured, "It's alright, but please leave my past be. It happened and nothing will change that, so let it lay where it is."

"Alright," She didn't look convinced, but seemed relieved that I was dropping it.

"Why were you curious?" I asked her with slight interest.

"I want to be a healer," She explained with a small blush, "Learning about why people shouldn't use magic or their powers for a certain period of time will help me take care of my future patients,"

"Ah," I made a sound of acknowledgement before looking at Daphne once more.

The blonde seemed to understand what I was asking and said, "Now that we cleared that bit up, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Daphne Greengrass."

"I'm Tracy Davis," The blonde next to Daphne said with a slight grin, "How ya doin?"

"Blaise Zabini," The italian boy raised a hand in greeting.

"Susan Bones," The redheaded Hufflepuff spoke up.

"Hannah Abbot as I've said," Hannah introduced herself once more.

"Forge," One of the twins said.

"Gred," The other continued.

"Weasley," They grinned at us.

"Ginny Weasley," She rolled her eyes at the actions of her brothers.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco looked slightly bored of this.

"Winter Potter," I said before gesturing to Luna, "And this is Luna Lovegood," I gestured to Hermione as Luna waved, "And that is Hermione Granger,"

"Alright!" Tracy seemed giddy as she looked at us, "Now that, that's over with. Let's get to the good part,"

"Which is?" I looked at her curiously before getting the feeling that I needed to back away as quickly as possible.

"Can I pet your ears?" She asked making me realize my instinct to back away was a damn good one from the look in her odd blue eyes.

I ignored the confusion among the others in the room and began to back away from her. My ears flicked back against my head causing most to catch sight of the movement making Daphne ask, "Are you an Animagus?"

"Zoan user," The automatic answer left me before I could stop it, "Don't know what breed, but I'm a varg,"

"What's a varg?" Ginny asked as most looked at me owlishly for the Zoan statement, "And what's a Zoan?"

"Varg means wolf," I didn't bother looking away from the blonde as my back met the wall, "'Mione please explain what a Zoan is,"

"Why can't you?" She looked at me in curiosity.

"I'm too busy running for my life," I said before darting out of the room.

* * *

A month later

* * *

"So the school is being used a giant ass snake's den?" Tracy asked causing me to nod from my place by one of the windows, "Damn,"

We had finally decided to tell the others in the group about the basilisk since they seemed trustworthy and it was their school too. I was laid out across a pillow that I had conjured with cool air blowing in from the open window. Daphne spoke from her place nearby at another window, "What's the plan?"

"We need to find its den and the way it get's around," Hermione answered prompting me to speak.

"After that, I'll go in and fight it," Hermione glared at me while Draco scoffed.

"Potter you're insane if you think you can fight a thousand year old basilisk," I rolled my eyes at the blonde boy.

"All I have to do it find a way to shove something into it's brain and it's dead," Upon hearing my answer, Hermione sighed.

"Winter we need a better plan than that," I sighed softly.

"I know, I know," I closed my eyes and tilted my head towards the cool breeze, "But sitting here and doing nothing isn't helping me figure one out,"

Hermione sighed as Hannah asked, "Don't we need to figure out more?"

I cracked open an eye as Tracy asked, "What do you mean?"

"We need more information," The Strawberry blonde haired girl answered as she closed her book on healing magic, "Knowing where it's den and the way it gets around is all well and good, but we need more information on it,"

"Like what?" Tracy asked prompting me to add my two cents in.

"The shape, size, species of basilisk," I began to list as the information popped into my mind, "What's causing it to attack, why hasn't it killed anyone yet, what has it been eating, and the vulnerabilities it has," I noted the shock on everyone's faces and asked them, "What?"

"You're smart?" I blushed at the question from the confused copper haired Susan.

I stayed quiet as Hermione noticed my uncomfortableness with the question, "Yes, but she doesn't show it often due to certain parts of her past that I will not name."

"Damn I just thought she was lazy," I looked away from the staring group and busied myself with looking through the book on wolves in my hand.

I ignored the talk as it went away from the basilisk and onto what they knew about me. After five minutes of hearing them talk, I stood up prompting Boreas to abandon his comfortable place on my conjured pillow. I ignored the confused looks being given to me as I walked out of the room without a word. I barely heard Tracy ask, "Where is she going?"

I walked down the darkened hallway silently as I put distance between the room and I. Boreas spoke after a few minutes, _"They don't know about your past little one."_

"I know," I stopped and turned slightly to look out of the window, "But it doesn't stop the fact that they were talking about me like I wasn't even there,"

He sighed softly and nuzzled me, _"They are children and children tend to do that. Give them time and they will apologize."_

I didn't reply for a short time as I observed the darkened grounds. It was just an hour before dinner time, yet night was tugging it's way across the sky. It was always surprising to see night take over for day just as the seasons took over for one another. My fingers touched the glass as I was swallowed into another flash of images...

* * *

Flash back

* * *

_"I don't understand why," I stared out of the window and watched a school of fish swim by, "Why did they react like that?"_

_"They've never encountered a devil fruit user quite like you," I stiffened before turning to look at the one talking, "SoXXXX give them time and they'll get used to it,"_

_I growled softly at the grey eyed male, "I know that Law, but it hurts to see them flinch like that. They're supposed to be Nakama, yet they flinch and speak as if I'm not there."_

_Law sighed and walked over to me, "I know SoX-ya, but they're humans," He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, "It's in human nature to do that when you're not used to something."_

_I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder, "Humans suck."_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I found myself staring at the window once more. A brief image of a white haired woman with golden-green eyes appeared before my eyes before disappearing to show my reflection once more. I shook my head to clear it before murmuring, "Humans suck Boreas."

_"They're confusing creatures," _He murmured soothingly, "_Feel better?"_

"Somewhat," I moved away from the window and made my way towards the regularly used parts of the castle, "I'm not heading back there until I get an apology, so let's go see if the fifth years have any new information for me to listen to,"

**End of chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

_"SoXXXX!" Luffy grinned at me from his place on the figure head, "We're almost to Sabaody! Isn't that cool?!"_

_I offered the messy haired boy a strained smile, "Yeah. Why don't you go wake up Zoro? We wouldn't want him to miss out on anything."_

_"Good idea!" He jumped off the figure head and ran off towards where I assumed Zoro was._

_I mentally apologized to Zoro before frowning at the approaching archipelago. It wasn't as if I wasn't excited by the prospect of being there. I was happy that I would be able to spend time with Law again and catch up, but something was nibbling at the edge of my mind. My eyes narrowed as my instincts buzzed about and screamed that something was going to happen in the near future. My shoulder burned causing my eyes to narrow even further. Something was going on and it wasn't going to be good. I didn't even flinch as talons gripped my burning shoulder and Hedwig murmured, "An ill wind is brewing."_

* * *

End of dream

* * *

It felt like a thousand little hornets were buzzing in my skull and shoving their stingers into my brain every time I tried to pay attention to the lesson at hand. It was getting worse by the second prompting me to slowly become disconnected from the world around me only to snap back to reality as Hermione's hand touched my shoulder. I looked at her before hearing the scraping of chairs and asked, "Is it time for dinner?"

"Yeah," She looked at me in concern, "Are you alright? You weren't paying attention like you usually do,"

I ran a hand through my hair before packing up my things as I contemplated on how to answer her question. She always had good instincts when it came to what was wrong through thorough exposure to me over the last almost two years, but she was still slightly stunted when it came to dealing with me when it came to my new instincts. Of course, the problem with that was that my instincts were 'new' rather than something she was used to dealing with. I frowned darkly and shoved my thoughts to the side as I answered her, "It's probably just me wishing Boreas wasn't delivering messages to everyone."

She eyed me before nodding, "Alright, but tell me if it's something else alright?"

I gave her a small smile and a nod before we left the room. Immediately the buzzing in my mind got worse and there was a prickling sensation running across the base of my neck. I shoved my hands into the pocket of my robes and felt the mirror that Hermione had convinced me to carry. The mirror was rather old and the girl had a new one that her mother had given to her during christmas break. Hermione had given me the old mirror because she wanted me to have protection against the basilisk in the event that my, in her words "Suicidally stupid plan" managed to come to fruition. I was planning on facing the snake alone the minute I figured out where it had come from; which was becoming increasingly easy now that we narrowed down how it could get around. By conversing with the ghosts, we managed to find out that the pipes were huge! A letter to Hector confirmed that pipes of that size would be able to fit a basilisk around 1000 years of age. I had asked how he knew, but hadn't gotten a return letter yet. As it stood, the theory was further confirmed when Daphne had mentioned that the founder of the snake house had been a child of water. With that known, we had managed to narrow it down to the bathrooms, but couldn't figure out which one. It was becoming frustratingly apparent that Salazar Slytherin was a genious when it came to hiding things. My train of thoughts was derailed when I heard the hissing of a snake. My eyes widened slightly as I caught the tail end of what it was saying _"Sleep too long...Need food...Need more than Vermine-"_

The sound was cut off a few moments later as a large group of Gryffindor fifth years walked into the corridor. The noise they were making caused me to lose the snake making me want to curse loudly. I was very tempted to break some of their bones, but decided to try and follow the path the snake had taken. My decision led to a very confused and slightly angry group of fifth years as I ran through the middle of their group while shoving them slightly. Hermione was reasonably shocked and left in the dust as I tried to catch up to the snake. I could almost smell something in the air and caught a small hint of perfume at the end of the hallway before it disappeared. I sniffed around only to find nothing making my hidden tail twitch and my ears to flick back against my head. I glared at the empty place that just recently held stairs and the dead end that was open air. A low growl left me at the fact that I had missed out on my prey only to yelp as I was swung around to face a very irate Hermione. Her brown eyes flashed with anger, "What the hell was that about?"

"I heard it," I was very glad that the area was deserted.

Her anger was gone in moments as her skin paled, "WHAT?!"

I repeated my words, "I heard it," The irritation on missing my prey was gone as I focused on my best friend, "The basilisk."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and repeated the words softly, "Shit,"

I was surprised by the curse, but ignored it in favor of growling, "And those damn fifth years made me lose track of my prey."

"Prey?" The word caught both of us off guard, "What do you mean prey?"

"That's what the snake registers as in my mind," I explain with a small, sheepish blush coating my cheeks, "Isn't that obvious?"

She let out a laugh after staring at me for a while with an unreadable look on her face. She continued to laugh prompting me to laugh as well. She took a deep breath as we both sobered and murmured, "Only your wolfish brain would pin a giant, deadly snake as prey."

I tried to frown at her, but couldn't keep the smile off my face. I shook my head after a few minutes before hearing the stairs settle once more into their correct position as my stomach growled prompting me to say, "Let's go eat. We worked hard today and the snakes gone for the moment."

Hermione nodded even as the hornets in my mind dug a bit deeper with each sting. A sinking feeling in my stomach made me wonder if something very bad was happening, but the question was: What?

* * *

A day later

* * *

My hand curled into a fist moments before I slammed it into the brick wall. I growled under my breath as a subdued silence filled the room. My ears were flat against my skull as I watched the cracks spread across the stone and felt sharp pain in my knuckles. I ignored it as I turned towards the group as Susan broke the silence that had descended upon us upon hearing the news of what had occurred, "Where are Ginny and George?"

"Hospital Wing," My tail lashed out behind me as I answered the question, "Looking after Fred,"

"Damn it," Tracy cursed prompting me to look at the brunette, "Why the hell did it have to be one of us?"

"Fate's a fucking bitch," I growled darkly and saw a shudder go through everyone, "She's a fucking whore faced bitch that loves making everyone's lives complicated,"

"Winter," Hermione's voice was softer than usual making me look at her directly, "Calm down,"

I growled deeply at her for the order before noticing that a thin layer of frost was covering the room. The chilling warmth that was my element swirled through my veins and caused my marks to become visible despite the glamour on my bracelets. They were glowing a bright neon blue while pulsing with each beat of my heart. I stared at them before feeling Boreas' claws digging into my shoulder prompting me to turn my head towards him. His eyes were closed, but the feeling of anger radiated through his side of the bond. He spoke with a small rasp to his voice, "_Little one calm down. You'll freeze them."_

My frown deepened, but I didn't deny it as the group around me shivered. With a deep breath, I concentrated on pulling my magic back into my body. It was far harder than it usually was, but I guess that would happen if I was angry. Once I did that, I spoke softly as my emotions were pushed into the back of my mind, "Sorry about that. We need to figure out where that fucking snake is coming from."

I saw a few shaky nods and felt a small vein of anger at myself for nearly freezing them. Daphne didn't look too affected by my magic, but seemed slightly shaky regardless. It was rather surprising, but then again she was a child of frost like me. I shook it off in favor of throwing myself into finding the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and ending that bastard snake.

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair as I waited for Madame Pomfrey. She was busy with some other patients, well the ones not petrified. I was happy to wait as it gave me more time to sit in the calming atmosphere that was the hospital wing. Sure there was some lingering somber air, but that came from the fact that people were petrified and the cure has yet to be made. While it was slightly depressing, it was better than the caustic atmosphere that was the rest of the school. In fact, it was so bad that the only places that were unaffected were the hospital wing or the room that Hermione, Luna, and I frequented. I had made the conscious decision to spend time away from the other elemental children, as I've taken to calling the other children of the spirits. It's not that I don't want to spend time around them, but it's hard to when all of them were so somber over Fred being petrified. I knew it was impolite and very idiotic of me to do, but everytime I see them, a stab of jealousy hits me and buries itself deep. I knew it was irrational of me to feel that way as I knew why they were that close. It was after all a coping method that many used when faced with adversity to keep themselves from cracking. I knew that, but I couldn't help it when I felt jealous. I knew that I had Hermione and now Luna, but it still bit at me. With a mental growl, I tossed those thoughts away as I seriously contemplated hitting my head against the nearest object, but did thanks to Madame Pomfrey finally getting to me. I offered her my normal not there smile as she greeted me, "Hello Ms. Potter. How have you been feeling?"

"I've been okay," I answered her softly, "Slightly stressed, but with the tests coming up, it's hard not to be,"

She clucked her tongue lightly, "Every year it's the same old thing. Honestly they really shouldn't stress the students out so much at the end of the year."

I felt my smile widen slightly at that as amusement flared through me. I let out a small giggle before asking, "What are we doing today?"

"Today I'm going to be doing our regular tests for potions," She answered as she took out her wand, "After that, I will be checking your magic pathways to ensure they're recovering,"

I nodded and watched her work. The familiar wand movements and latin words for the potions check were still mesmerizing. A diagonal right into a downward slash, a semi-circle into a jab, a jab into a diagonal left, and a spiral into a cross. It was a work of beauty that made me think of swords and a slow memory rose up...

* * *

Memory

* * *

_"Keep your guard up," A stern, hawk-eyed male reminded._

_I scowled at him as the blade in my hand shook. My breath was harsh as sweat stuck to my forehead. I growled under my breath only to turn my head upon hearing, "Hey Hawky! SoXXXX! What's going on?!"_

_I grinned at the red haired man only to scowl as the hawk-eyed man said, "She isn't working with her sword."_

_"Maybe she should be using a longsword," Shanks suggested as I set the blade down in order to hug the red haired man in greeting, "Maybe a short sword,"_

_"Perhaps," I ignored the conversation in favor of taking in Shank's saki infused scent, "A tanto?"_

_"Maybe," Shanks pulled away from me and looked me over, "What about a short Dao? She could have a second one,"_

* * *

Next Memory

* * *

_I grinned wildly as I darted forward and clashed with a male in white. He grunted from the force I put behind my short dao before gasping as my second one slammed into his side. Blood spurted from the wound as I pulled upwards before darting back. He let out a gasping breath as he began to bleed out. I moved onto another one and another before finally coming to a stop next to an obsidian haired male wearing a spotted white hat. He smirked down at me and chuckled, "You're just as deadly with those Dao as you are with your __kusarigama."_

* * *

Next memory

* * *

_"SoXXXX what is that weapon?" I looked at the orange haired woman and opened my mouth to answer._

_I didn't get a chance to as a green haired male spoke, "She's holding a Dao. It's a one sided sword that's used for slashing and chopping. It's a short one meaning she has a second one hidden somewhere."_

_"Okay, but what's that thing on her waist?" The orangette asked prompting the male to sigh._

_"It's a Kusarigama or chain scythe," He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Odd weapons,"_

_I shrugged while Nami asked, "How do you know Zoro?"_

* * *

End of memories

* * *

"...one," I blinked at the healer as I returned to reality.

She smiled at me and I asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yes since there are no potions in your system save for the nutrition one I'm giving you," She was humming lightly, "Now let's see what's going on with your pathways,"

"Pathways?" I mumble causing her to chuckle.

"Your magic pathways," She answered prompting me to ask.

"Why do ya need to check them?" My head tilted slightly to the side.

"Your Guardian has asked me to check them," My eyes narrow at her in suspicion prompting her to raise her hands in defence, "Mr. Hector wanted me to give him a full report and this is one of the last things I need to put into it,"

"Why didn't he ask me first?" She sighed softly, "He isn't that kind of person,"

She looked at me in surprise and asked, "How do you know?"

I frowned at her, "I'd rather not tell you. Please answer my question."

"I don't know," She frowned at me in return before sighing and reaching to the table next to the hospital bed.

She handed me a scroll and I immediately noticed that it was made from the paper Hector liked to use. The paper was lightweight and crinckle proof meaning that it wouldn't curl up once I unrolled it. I cracked the seal and immediately smelt Hector's scent. His scent was rather odd, but slightly comforting. Warm air, an autumn night, and rocky scent that spoke of freshly dug gems. I smiled slightly before I began to read what Hector had written:

_Dear Winter,_

_I have asked Madame Pomfrey for a full report on your health both for my records and to ease my worry. She will be checking your magic pathways for me, so that I know if you'll be ready to immerse yourself in elemental training once you get home for the summer. I would say more, but I do not trust those inside of Hogwarts. Be careful, Frostling._

_Let the winds rise,  
Hector._

I felt curiosity rise inside of me and excitement at the prospect of actually learning about what I can do. I felt a small blanket of calm settle over my emotions as Boreas' weight came to rest comfortably around my shoulders. I closed my eyes as he murmured, "_Calm yourself. There will be time for that later."_

I almost pouted, but refrained as I looked at Madame Pomfrey. I took a deep breath before finally agreeing to the scan, "Fine."

She didn't reply as her work began. I nearly rolled my eyes at seeing her become immediately immersed in her work...

* * *

Memory

* * *

_Grey eyes focused on the book on the desk. They roved across the pages even as tanned fingers turned the pages. Corners of his lips were tilted downwards in concentration as eyebrows scrunched together. Hair messier than usual from the amount of time he had spent looking through that book in his research mode. A voice far off in the distance shouted, "CAPTAIN!"_

_The man jerked slightly before growling as he muttered, "What the fuck do they want?" Grey eyes flicked towards me, "Why can't they let me study in peace?" __My lips twitched into a smile as I shrugged, "Can you go check on them? I want to finish."_

_I nodded and slipped off the bed and padded my way towards the door. I glanced back and found him once again immersed in his reading. I shook my head in wry amusement even as..._

* * *

End of memory

* * *

"...Ood condition," I blinked at the healer in curiosity even as Boreas removed his claws from my shoulder.

I mentally growled at him even as he murmured, "_Listen to her."_

With a sigh, I did as my familiar bid and listened to the healer, "Your pathways are well onto their way to healing, but it will take time. In a month or two, you can start to up your magic usage," I filed that information away, "Alright go and eat. Lunch should be ready by now."

I hopped off the bed and gave her a soft smile, "Thank you for everything Madame Pomfrey."

She nodded to me as a quill wrote down something on a piece of parchment. I looked at it curiously gaining a soft laugh, "I used a spell on the quill to write down my observations as I think of them. It's for when I'm working on patient and do not have the time to stop what I'm doing."

"What's it writing?" I ask as I made my way over to the quill.

"It's writing down the results of the various tests I did today to make sure you're becoming healthy," I blink lightly before grabbing the parchment as the quill stopped writing, "You can look it over if you wish though some of it may not make sense,"

I looked over the paper and read over it. I came across words that took a me a moment to decipher their meanings before getting them. My head began to ache as I looked over the loopy writing of the healer before I finally found something I couldn't figure out what it meant. I handed her the parchment back while asking, "What does this mean?"

She looked at what I was pointing at and smiled faintly, "It means that you don't have any potions in your system that aren't good for you."

I frowned at hearing that, "Why would I have potions in my system? I haven't drank any recently."

"I'm having the elves put nutrient potions in your food to make it so your recovery is easier," She answered prompting my frown to deepen.

"You did this without asking me," She frowned upon hearing the small growl in my voice.

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be necessary," She replied causing my eyes to narrow and a growl to rumble through my chest.

"Then I do not think it's necessary for me to return here," I replied while anger filled me, "I will not be left in the dark of such things,"

"Ms. Potter-" She began only for me to glare at her and bare my teeth.

She recoiled as if slapped even as I growled at her, "I will not allow myself to be left out on information no matter how minor. For all I know, you aren't just putting nutrient potions into my food. What if I was allergic to them?" The cooled heat of my magic was rising inside of me alongside the chilling warmth of my element, "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" My eyes narrowed further at her as my teeth began to ache alongside my eyes, "Any idiot with a shred of medical knowledge knows you don't give a fucking patient anything unless it's either an emergency or you know if they're allergic to it," My skin began to itch as if beetles or ants were crawling along it, "I decided to trust you with my health in order to get the best possible outcome, but you've betrayed it by doing something no healer in their right mind would do regardless of how bad the situation previously was because they know that just a single push could topple their patients health into the abyss of death."

I would have continued, but wave after wave of calm slammed into me as Boreas' calming voice filled my mind, "_Enough little one. You'll freeze this place of healing at this rate. Plus the school needs this one even if what she did was uncalled for."_

I realized that I had allowed my magic and element to run wild, but kept it up as I growled out what was most likely my final words to the woman, "I hope your happy to betray my trust Madam. I doubt I will ever show you the same amount again. You will only see me if I get injured in quidditch, but otherwise this is it," I turned and left the room while reeling my powers back inside of me even as I gave a final parting shot, "Only fools with no concept or want to heal would do something so stupid. Your teachers would be rolling in their graves if they still live as would my parents if they knew. Perhaps I should inform those in charge of healers? They would probably love to find someone more competent at the job for the 'Girl-Who-Live'," I snorted at the title even as I craved to wash the vile taste of it off my tongue, "Good day Madam."

I closed the doors behind me with a small snap.

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

I stared at the moon as it rose in the sky and spoke softly to Boreas as he sat on the stones near the lake next to me, "What happened back in the hospital wing?"

He seemed to sigh as tiredness filled our link, "_I had wished that you would have had more time before you experienced it, but it seems that no Zoan user is able to keep it from happening. It seems to be a part of your fruit settling into place."_

I looked at him in confusion only for it to deepen beyond his words at the sight he created. An aura of age seemed to flow through the air around him as he stared at the moon. His features became older and his eyes much warier. I whispered his name softly in confusion at seeing this, "Boreas?"

His voice and mental presence seemed to age as he spoke, _"I have been alive for a long time little one," _He chuckled tiredly as shock radiated through me, _"I am old even among my kind and by the time we met, I had give up any hope of meeting my mage," _He turned his usually bright eyes on me as his voice took on a serious lit, "_What happened to you in the hospital wing is something that all Zoan users go through after eating their fruits though some happen much sooner or later," _Amusement filled his voice for a second before it returned to it's serious tone, _"It has many names, but the best suited is Trigger. Trigger occurs when a new Zoan users experiences an intense negative emotions and it causes them to begin the transformation into their animal form without noticing. When in Trigger, they lose themselves to their base emotions and instincts,"_ I opened my mouth to speak only for the information to sink in and closed my mouth at the implications, "_It often results in a fair amount of damage,"_ My eyes narrow at his tone before widening as I realized what I could have done, _"Often the one causing the anger is at least injured severely, but in some cases-"_

"They die," My blood turned ice at the implications, "And that happens even when they can't use magic or are tied to an element,"

He nodded solemnly causing me to let out a low whine. Comforting feelings wrapped around me prompting me to bury my nose into Boreas' soft fur as he curled around my muzzle, _"Aye. You probably would have killed everyone in the hospital wing had I not snapped you out of it, but you didn't so it's alright," _A low whine left me prompting him to sigh, _"Little one with me here, you won't slip into Trigger unless I allow it. It's one of the reasons we familiars exist. You are a child with a Zoan ability thus Trigger will sneak up on you easier," _I wanted to whine at hearing that only to perk up as he said, "_Now that you've experienced Trigger, I will be able to help you keep from falling into it. A weakness will turn into a strength."_

"Really?" I asked hopefully prompting a small laugh from him.

_"Of course," _He nuzzled my cheek before moving away, _"Now let's continue building up that endurance of yours. You'll need it for when we begin training for real,"_

I nodded and happily pushed myself into the ground by running as long as I could at a constant speed. Running was quickly turning into an addictive pleasure from the only relief I had from Dudley and his gang. Both in wolf form and human form, I was beginning to enjoy the feeling of wind brushing through my fur/hair as exhaustion clung to my bones in a delicious way. My muscles burned from the exertion. My mind finally resting as thoughts finally stilled in my head as I focused only on my body and keeping myself from moving any slower or faster in a constant direction.

**End of chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

**QUESTION:**

**Should I do this as a multi-year story or split it into a series?**

"Normal Talk"  
_"Snake Language"_

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

_A deep howl rang through the air even as ice seemed to gather at my paws. A growl wrenched itself from my chest as I stood next to the obsidian haired male. He gripped his sword, a nodachi, with a single hand as the other lay uselessly at his side. I pressed closer to him and murmured, "This isn't good Law. The bastard has cut us off from the crew and your arm is useless."_

_He chuckled though it wasn't a humorous one. His normally guarded grey eyes were bright with pain making my chest ache. His classic smirk was gone and replaced by a frown. He spoke as he leaned against me slightly, "I know SOX-ya you don't have to tell me, but you need to remember we've been giving as good as we've been getting."_

_The scent of blood rent through the air at that moment making my chest rumble and my hackles raise, "You're right," I glanced at him with a wry grin, "I thought I was supposed to be the one to look on the bright side."_

_"We've seemed to have switched personalities today," He commented with a slight smirk prompting a small wave of warmth to settle in my chest, "I can see why you act like you usually do,"_

_I chuckled before crouching slightly when the deep crunch of snow and twigs breaking met my ears, "Looks like he's heading straight for us," I glanced at him and didn't try to repress the feral grin that spread across my face, "Permission to let loose?"_

_"Granted," He chuckled softly with a deep sadistic edge to his gaze before he commented, "Though you never needed it. I'm somewhat shocked you've held back so well,"_

_"Well don't stay that way, Law," A small rumbling sound left me, "I still need you,"_

_I pressed closer to him as the loud crunching grew impossibly louder. When a roar sounded through the area and eyes filled with hate caught my own, I steeled myself as Law's hand clenched around his Nodachi and heard him murmur, "I still need you too."_

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

My eyes snapped open as burning pain ran across my skin like half remembered bruises that ache when you twist the wrong way. Warmth settled in my chest as a comfortingly strong, commanding, and _male_ voice murmured, "_I still need you too_."

It ran across my mind even as I struggled to remember what I had dreamed. The warmth seemed to surge each moment the words ran through my mind and made something in me scream with feral approval. Confusion spread through me like wildfire and made me growl at myself for not knowing what the hell was going on with me. After a while of staring at the top of my four-poster bed, nature kicked in and made me rush to go to the bathroom to take care of my needs. A distracted use of my magic to procure my clothes for the day allowed me to take a shower as soon as I took care of my business. It was as I was taking off my clothes that I noticed something. The burning pain, while dulled, was still there and I had some fairly unwelcome additions to my skin. Half-healed bruises and dark imprints on my skin glared up at me as I stared at them in shock. The dark imprints were in the shape of claw, fang, whip, and some kind of blade making me shudder at the sight. I wanted to scream, but settled for calling Boreas. He appeared through the doorway that I had forgotten to shut, took one look, and growled deeply, _"Where did those come from?!"_

Anger and no small amount of fear rang through the bond making me slow to respond. When I finally gained my voice, I stared at my familiar with worry, "I don't know. I was dreaming, but woke up when I felt burning pain," My familiar's eyes widened as shock radiated from him, "Boreas?"

_"Little one what did you dream of?" _A half-whisper/half-shout came from him.

"I can't remember," I felt dazed as relief and sadness filled our bond, "What's going on Boreas?"

He seemed to sigh for a moment before he answered_, "I had hoped that those dreams and knowledge you had were just your magic having a weird effect on your devil fruit, but it seems that I was mistaken. Shower and I will explain."_

I opened my mouth to argue when I caught my own scent. With a grimace, I nodded and quickly took my shower. I noticed as I showered that the water seemed to be rushing the marks and bruises away like grains of sand. They seemed to create a black residue that clung to the water like ice to warm skin. It was an oddity that made me stare more than learning new magic. A part of me practically rumbled at the sight while another part growled darkly at seeing it happen. I pushed those parts of me down and finished my shower. I pulled on my clothes and relished in the fact that it was a Sunday which meant I could wear what I wanted. I ran a hand through my dripping hair as I left the bathroom. I glanced around the room and finally noticed the time. My eyebrow twitched as I realized that it wasn't even dawn yet prompting me to swear lightly in the languages I knew. With a small growl, I headed downstairs where Boreas sat waiting near one of the large window. With spring here, it was harder to find places to sit where we wouldn't overheat. The window he sat by was one that a previous ice elemental had charmed to always be cold making it the perfect place to find solace. I took a seat on the window seat and asked, "Can you explain now?"

He nodded though his gaze remained locked on the slowly lightening world outside, _"The dreams you dream of aren't actually dream."_

"What are they?" He shook his head lightly, "Boreas?"

_"I cannot tell you," _A small pang of betrayal hit me only to vanish as he murmured, "_I want to, but it's up to you to figure out what they are. The clue I gave you should be enough of a start,"_

I frowned at the lack of an answer before asking, "Why can't you tell me?"

_"It would shatter your mind and soul if I did," _He looked at me and the sheer pain in those eyes made me pick him up to cuddle him against my chest, _"I don't want to lose you as I try to help you. I just found you," _His voice was a faint whisper making me feel bad for causing him pain, _"Please don-"_

"It's alright Boreas," I ran my fingers through his fur, "I understand," I felt him relax against me, "Can you tell me what those marks were?"

He nodded as he nosed his way deeper into my embrace, _"They were injuries that you gained during your dream."_

I frowned and asked, _"_But I get hurt in my dreams all the time, so why would this happen?" He merely shook his head and burrowed deeper into my embrace, "You won't tell me or you can't?" He didn't answer only burrowed further while making me sigh softly, "Alright you don't have to tell me," I mentally shook myself to keep from growling at the lack of information before asking, "How about we talk about what I'm going to be learning over the summer?"

He perked up upon hearing that, _"Alright. Over the course of the summer..."_

* * *

~Line~Break~

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair when I heard, "ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone froze and Hermione murmured, "I wonder what that could be."

Frowning, I stood from my seat and spoke softly to the quiet room, "It should be obvious."

"What do you mean Potter?" I looked at Malfoy upon hearing that.

"The snake has attacked and now they want all the students in their dorms to take care of it," I answered before moving towards the door.

"You're going to obey the rules?" The incredulousness that coated Tracy's voice almost made me chuckle.

"Hell no," I heard a few gasps and rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go hunting,"

With that said, I left the room behind me and began to make my way through the castle. Hermione quickly caught up with Luna on her tail at the end of the corridor. She was frowning, but I ignored it as I listened for footsteps as we made our way through the halls. She spoke softly as we crept through a portrait lined hall, "Winter what are we going to do?"

"Find out what's going on, find the entrance to the snake den, I go in, you stay out, and I kill the snake," I answered as my ears twitched, "Shush. Someone's coming,"

We quickly pressed close to the wall as Lockhart's voice could be heard, "...I need to get out of here."

I growled softly upon hearing that as Hermione gasped, "What?"

I covered her mouth with my hand as we listened into the idiots rambling, "They're expecting me to take on the beast, but I can't! I need to hurry and get out of here before they find me. It's just lucky they think I've gone to where the beast dwells," I growled softly, "Finding that message near the girls toilet on the first floor..."

I tuned him out as pieces began to snap together in my mind. The bathroom on the first floor was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where she supposedly died. Filch's cat was found hanging on a lamppost near there. The scent of snake always seemed to disappear because of the water that was permanently on the floor near there. I felt Boreas' shocked happiness from putting it all together. I spoke softly as I removed my hand from Hermione's mouth, "The bathroom holds the entrance. C'mon! We need to go."

"But what about the Professor?" Hermione asked causing me to frown at her with a raised eyebrow, "We can't just let him leave like that. Who knows where he'll go?"

My frown deepened before I nodded, "You're right. I'll go grab him."

"What?" Hermione nearly shrieked.

I ignored her as I moved past the corner of the corridor. Lockhart stopped his muttering and stared at me in shock as I took out my wand, "Potter?"

"Professor I must ask you to come with me quietly," I cut off the inevitable questioning.

"Potter what do you mean?" I heard the nervousness in his voice and smelt something on the air that made something inside of me perk up, "You should be in your common room like Professor McGonagall asked,"

I shook my head as I heard a small rustle, "Professor I would suggest that you cut the crap and come with me quietly. I know what you plan to do and it won't work."

Something inside of me screamed to move. In shock, I followed the scream and a red spell that I knew to be a stunner slammed into the stone at the far end of the corridor. I didn't even think as I disarmed him and caught him in the rope charm. Hermione and Luna entered the hallway while staring at me. I continued to stare at the Professor as I tossed Luna his wand. She stared at the wand curiously and to my surprise a crack appeared on it's surface. I ignored it for the moment as Hermione asked, "Winter what are we going to do now?"

"Now we go to the first floor bathroom," I answer and began to move, "Please cast the moving charm on the idiot please,"

She frowned, but did as I asked. We moved through Hogwarts like the castle ghosts which left a surprisingly warm feeling in my chest. I brushed it off as we made it to the bathroom. Hermione finally spoke again once we were inside, "Winter what are we doing here?"

"The entrance is here somewhere, but we need to find it," I answered while observing the room, "Let's look around,"

Her frown deepened as we looked through the bathroom. I ignored Myrtle as she appeared before catching a tidbit that sounded important, "...They said something kind of funny...Like a made up language."

"What did it sound like?" I cut her off and gained a glare.

"I can't remember," She frowned at me, "Why?"

I frowned softly before trying something. I pictured a snake in my mind and spoke, "_Can you understand me?_"

"That sounded just like it!" She shouted causing me to nod lightly, "As I was saying, I realized it was a boy and opened the door to yell at him to get out. I died,"

I blink slightly at the anticlimacticalness of the moment while something inside my mind muttered that there were way cooler ways to die. Another part muttered that only an idiot died in a bathroom. Another part growled that it should be impossible prompting me to ask, "Did you see something?"

"A pair of great, big yellow eyes," Snakes don't usually have yellow eyes save for Duncan.

I frowned at that thought just as Hermione asked, "Where did you see them?"

Myrtle pointed at the sink that I was standing near, "Right around there."

Ignoring the others, I took a closer look at the sinks close to me. All of them were the generic type found all over the school save for a single one. Sunken into the faucet as if a hot poker was pressed against the otherwise smooth metal, a snake glared. It was small and I would have missed had it not been for two facts. One my eyes seemed to become sharper and two a single emerald the size of a pen-point gleamed softly in the light. The hairs on the back of my neck raised and something inside of me growled in satisfaction as the scent of snake emanated from the sink. With a pleased rumble, I turned to the others, "Found the entrance!"

"A sink?" Hermione muttered dubiously, "The entrance is a sink?"

"Yup," I turned towards Luna, "Bring Lockhart forward. I'll open this thing and we'll send 'im down to make sure nothing's going to kill us,"

"Winter?!" Hermione shouted causing me to roll my eyes.

"You had us bring him along," I replied before looking at the snake marking, "_Open_,"

I heard a low clicking sound before the ground around the sink and under my feet shook. Without a second thought, I moved backwards and smirked at the shocked look on Hermione's face as a gaping hole was revealed. Hermione muttered, "A fucking sink..."

"Alright," I grabbed a fist full of Lockhart's robes as I dubiously wonder about why I don't feel bad about doing this, "Fraud's first~"

"Now Ms. Potter you don't need to do this," He began making me curious about what he was about to say, "The girl's probably dead, so it shouldn't matter," Any bad feelings vanished the moment those words left his mouth, "We stars must-"

I pulled against him and sent him flying down into the hole. I listened intently before nodding when I heard a small crash and a groan, "Alright let's head down."

"We're going to jump?" Hermione asked causing me to nod.

Only for Luna to say, "Slytherin most likely has stairs hidden."

"What makes you say that?" I asked while looking closely at the dark area inside of the hole.

"A proper Pompous Star Snake would do that," She answered making me nod while Hermione stared at her incredulously.

Ignoring the impending argument on how that doesn't make sense, I spoke curiously into the whole using Parseltongue, _"Stairs?" _A low grinding sound echoed through the air before a set of stairs appeared prompting me to comment, "Useful."

"What about lights?" Hermione asked with curiosity burning in her eyes, "Can you see if we can get lights?"

Nodding in slight bemusement, I asked, "_Lights?"_ A dark blue blaze lit the stairwell prompting me to say, "Down the rabbit hole we go."

"Winter?" Hermione asked as we began to descend, "If we're going down the rabbit hole, who's Alice?"

"Luna of course," I chirped while wondering why she asked, "Hermione are you feeling alright? You never go along with me saying stuff like that,"

"I am nervous, working on an adrenaline rush, and trying to cope with the teacher I enjoyed most of the year turning into a fraud," She said flatly causing me to flinch slightly, "We're about to go into a giant snake's den. I think I'm allowed to go along with what has to be the only sane thing going on at the moment,"

Hearing that, I couldn't fault her for going along with that. After all, Penguin usually turned wonderfully sarcastic when faced with his fear. I almost stumbled upon thinking that and mentally wondered if it had anything to do with my dreams. After a brief moment, I stomped on those thoughts and shoved them into the back of my mind in order to properly function. We had reached the bottom of the stairs at that point and I had to snicker at seeing the usually clean freak of a fraud was now covered head to toe in what could only be slime mixed with dust. My nose twitched as Hermione used her magic to pull him to his feet and I murmured, "I can smell the snake. Let's go."

As we moved, the sound of bones crunching under our feet met my ears...

* * *

~Memory~

* * *

_Bones crunched under Luffy's fist as he sent Marine's flying as we raced through a crowd. A sense of needing to get somewhere as soon as possible echoed through me and prompted me to run faster. My breath came fast as Luffy shouted, "ACE!"_

* * *

~End ~of~ Memory~

* * *

I felt like cursing upon tripping on the gigantic snake skin. I settled for growling as Lockhart yelped and fell down. Hermione steadied me as she said, "Luna help him up."

Luna nodded as I moved away from Hermione and looked towards the front. A small scuffle and a gasp caused me to turn. A growl left me up seeing Luna on the ground and Lockhart smiling a slightly insane smile...

* * *

~Memory~

* * *

_"Oh you'll be such a good pet!" A giant of a man in a pink coat cooed with an equally giant grin on his face, "I just need to break you!"_

* * *

~End ~Of~ Memory~

* * *

"Luna!" Hermione shouted causing me to break from the memory.

"Oh don't worry she'll be just fine," My hackles raised and I began to bare my teeth at the blonde as anger began to sear through my gut, "I'll make sure of it," He held his wand in one hand, "But you two won't," He seemed almost sad as he spoke, "Oh how the world will cry when they find that two of the three brave students that ventured with me into the chamber died protecting their friend from the beast when we came upon it feasting on the body of Chang,"

A growl left me even as Hermione moved forward a bit, "Professor why are you doing this? What about your book-"

"Oh the stories are true, but you see I wasn't the hero in them," He sighed dramatically while I focused on the sound of someone taking in a sharp breath, "I merely wrote down the stories before taking the memories of those that did the deeds away," Luna's eyes slid open and stared at me while a silent message seemed to be conveyed in them, "You see I couldn't risk them telling the truth," I got the message as her eyes went to Lockhart's wand and back to me," It wouldn't do for that at all after all I was getting fame and money for it," I looked at the wand and my eyes widened upon seeing the hairline cracks racing across it, "Oh well it's time to end this charade,"

"Professor please-" Hermione began as he raised his wand.

I moved back as something screamed at me that something was going to happen. I reached for Hermione when Lockhart shouted, "OBLIVIATE!"

The wand glowed brightly as it backfired causing Lockhart to go flying. The frail stones that he hit began to crack as the arc of magic caused something to crack. Stones began to fall and Hermione screamed as she dove out of the way. I moved back and found myself staring at a wall of stone that took up the entire corridor we had been walking in. I ran to the stone and shouted, "Hermione?!"

"Winter!" She shouted in return.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked and heard some shuffling.

"Yeah all three of us are okay," She answered before asking, "Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I looked for a way through, "There isn't a way through,"

"Damn it!" Hermione growled, "What are we going to do?"

"You need to grab Luna and the Fraud," I answered while turning to look at my surroundings, "You'll get out and get some help. I'll take care of the snake,"

"But Winter-" She began only for me to growl at her.

Something in me howled that she needed to listen to her Alpha. It was weird and kinda felt wrong, but Hermione did need to listen, "Hermione!" She went silent, "I know, but you need to get those two outta here. Luna needs medical attention because we don't know what he did to her. I'll be fine long enough for you to come along. Plus, I've got Boreas."

Hermione was silent for a moment before murmuring, "I thought he was sleeping."

"Nah he's just a little lethargic from the heat," Boreas stirred against my neck as the temperature seemed to become far more comfortable, "Hermione go. I promise everything'll be alright,"

I heard small mutters before Hermione said, "Alright. Be careful."

"You too," I said before concentrating on the area in front of me as I walked forward.

The temperature cooled drastically as I moved and the area became more damp. Something inside of me said that we were under water. I frowned at the thought and wondered if I was under the lake. Boreas stretched against my neck and murmured, _"The scent of snake is getting closer."_

"Yeah," I soon found myself in front of a large doorway clearly meant for snake speak, "Boreas we'll make it outta this right?"

_"Of course,"_ He tried to assure me even as I felt his dread.

"Good," I tried to push down my fear at what's going to be behind the door, "Cause it would suck if I lied to Hermione. She would beat my head in with a book,"

He chuckled wearily even as I stared at the door. Something inside of me screamed danger and death was in front of me. I took comfort in my familiar's presence as I spoke...

**End of chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

**QUESTION:**

**Should I do this as a multi-year story or split it into a series? Poll on my profile**

"Normal Talk"  
_"Snake Language"_

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Previously on Racing through the dark~~  
_ I took comfort in my familiar's presence as I spoke..._

* * *

Now:

* * *

My voice was slightly shaky even as Boreas' presence comforted me, "It looks like we're about to face something dangerous."

_"Y__es, but we're going to do it together," _He assured me while eyeing the door, _"No matter what,"_

"No matter what," I replied softly while giving the door another look.

It was far larger than I was and circular rather than a rectangle. Snakes decorated the front and appeared to be made of gold. Each of the snakes eyes were a dark green or silver. I scanned the door and found that there wasn't a visible locking mechanism which meant that I couldn't do what I usually did. I mentally sighed at that before hearing Boreas murmur, "_It will most likely be the same as the others."_

"True," I muttered while a prickling feeling ran across my neck, "This screams trap," I shook my head while Boreas chuckled, "Here it goes," I closed my eyes before hissing, _"Open!"_

A low grinding sound met my ears before a low click was heard. Two snakes made an appearance as part of the circle around the door moved. Before I could utter a word, the door slid open with a loud creak making me curse silently. If sensei had seen this, she would've sent me flying for giving away my position right after laughing at me for being worse at sneaking around than Shi. I shook my head and pushed those thoughts down as I moved through the door. The door closed behind me, but I ignored it as I took in the sight before me. The whole place was done in cold green and smelt of water. A shiver of dread went down my spine at the scent of decay met my nose. It was odd, but now I could remember how the air smelt when my magic tore Vernon apart. It was the same scent, yet life seemed to cling to it like the zombies on Thriller Bark. I shook my head and focused on continuing my observations. Large snake heads lined the straight pathway towards a large platform behind which sat an ugly head. I shuddered in slight anger as the scent of snake hung limply in the air meaning the snake hadn't been in the area for awhile. I took a deep breath through my mouth as Boreas murmured, _"Calm down and look carefully. We may need to find alternate exits."_

I nodded my head and began to move forward. I felt the prickling feeling get worse as I made progress towards the platform. I pushed that feeling down as I looked around. Water drenched the floor which would have made it slippery had it not been for the non-slip enchantment on my boots. A small feeling of relief went through me upon seeing the large tunnels between each of the snake heads though I grimaced at the amount of water between the pathway and the exit points. I stopped moving once I got 3/4's the way up to the platform when I heard the sound of breathing. A dark aura and the scent of death were coming from there making me grimace as I murmured, "It looks like we found the girl."

Boreas shivered against my neck and murmured, _"We must be quick. Whatever that dark aura is, it isn't something either of us are strong enough to deal with."_

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from panicking. Dark aura? Okay Winter calm down and focus. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before taking a step forward. The prickling feeling grew as did the feeling of hornets flying around my head and digging their stingers in as deep as possible. It grew worse and worse the more I moved forward, but I tried to ignore it as the platform came into full view. My eyes zeroed in on two figures. One lay on the ground as still as a corpse, yet faint breathing could be heard. The second was a rather tall male with brownish-black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He had pale skin and radiated an aura of cruelty much like Vernon used to. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise as I felt the dark aura. I felt eyes on me and heard, "Well this is a surprise, Winter Potter has arrived."

"Who are you?" I asked while eyeing the male warily.

"I am Tom Riddle," He answered with a smirk.

The name caused me to frown as a memory stirred...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Hey Hermione," I called to her as I looked through the trophy case, "Look these awards are for those that did special services to the school,"_

_She hummed and walked over, "Really? You deserve one then."_

_I rolled my eyes and picked up on, "This one belonged to," I frowned at the name, "Tom Marvolo Riddle," I snorted and put it back, "Who the hell did would name their kid that?"_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I snorted softly, "So you're the one that got that services to the school award?"

"How did you know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A guess," I then snickered, "Who the hell gave you that name? It sucks,"

He glared at me and something inside of me bristled, "What would you know? Your name is Winter Potter."

"I'm a cold person," I shrugged causing him to snort, "So you're the so called heir of Slytherin and have been attacking the students?"

"Yes," He answered with a slight smile.

"Why?" I asked while moving closer, "What could have possibly caused you to do this?"

"At first, I did it because of the Mud-Bloods. They don't deserve to learn magic," I growled at him, "Oh touchy subject?" I glared at him in reply as Boreas tried to keep me calm, "Then, my little write started to write about you. She talked about how you were being blamed because you could speak parseltongue. I asked her for more information and she gave it to me,"

Boreas spoke as the boy kept talking, "_Sniff the air. Something isn't right."_

I did as asked and found that I only smelt the one living being other than the snake. The male didn't have a scent. I frowned before asking, "Why don't you have a scent?"

He stopped speaking and looked at me. Shock was clear on his face before it turned dark, "You're a beast?!"

I snorted softly, "No I just have a better nose than most people."

He frowned before answering my question, "Because I'm merely a memory," He gestured to something on the ground, "Inside of that diary, I live on," He smirked and looked at the still figure on the ground, "Thanks to her, I will soon be flesh on bone again. I will do what my elder self couldn't."

"Elder self?" Boreas stiffened.

"Yes," he smirked crookedly at me, "You and I aren't that diffrent Potter. I too lived with Muggles, but unlike you, I was abused-"

I cut him off with a snort, "Yeah right. All those stories that they tell aren't true."

"So you two were abused?" He asked with a grin on his face, "Then we truly aren't that diffrent. You see I found out about magic..." I ignored his story and looked down at the girl, "...And Dumbledore came to the orphanage..." Her features were asian and I did hear a few people say that it was Chang that got taken, "...I went to Hogwarts after that..." Her skin was really pale and her hair seemed to be turning a bit brittle, "...I learned about my mother's family..." Her scent held that perfume from the top of the staircase the day before Fred got frozen, "...I didn't want to my muggle father's name," Boreas lightly nudged me to pay attention, "I couldn't if I wanted respect. I chose to take my own name. A name that would be feared by all. I would become the Greatest Sorcerer of all time!"

He waved a wand that I had never seen before and wrote his name in fire. He then switched the letters around and I felt my eyes widening as I read, '_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT,'_ I stared at the name for a long while before looking at the boy, "So your the younger version of the idiot I killed when I was a baby?"

He stared at me in shock as if not expecting me to say that. I was slightly shocked that I said that, but I'm going to stick by that. After all, you had to be an idiot to not be able to kill a baby, or rather toddler. It just wasn't possible because kids had really brittle bones. Sensei had proven that multiple times when she decided that I wasn't moving fast enough during training. I held back a shudder and pushed those thoughts away as Tom shouted, "I am not an Idiot!"

"Then why couldn't you kill when when I was a fucking toddler?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, "Only an idiot wouldn't be able to kill a toddler,"

He looked at me in visible anger before seemingly calming down as he looked at the girl, "It shouldn't be long now."

I frowned and was about to ask when I looked at Cho. Her skin was getting paler by the minute. Boreas spoke through our bond, _"He's connect to the diary. It's taking her life force and giving it to the shade. If we don't save her within the next thirty minutes, her life force will be completely absorbed into the shade."_

"You're using the Diary to kill her?" I asked the shade and noticed that it seemed to be gaining a clearer shape.

"Yes," He offered me a smile, "It's a rather tragic ending for her,"

"She's stupid for not giving the diary up once she noticed that it had a fucking mind of it's own," I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of some people, "However, I really don't want to deal with you, so I'm going to have to save her,"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," He shook his head before looking at the ugly statue, "_Open Salazar Slytherin Greatest of the Four!"_

The mouth of the statue started to open and the scent of snake got heavier. I grimaced and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill you with the very beast that's going to kill all those that are unworthy of learning about magic," The shade grinned at me as the mouth of the statue fully opened, "_Kill the girl,"_

A giant snake came out of the statue's mouth and I closed my eyes just as the sound of something flying met my ears. Boreas hissed in my ear while I heard something hiss, _"Which one Masster?"_

_"The one standing with the red and gold tie," _The shade answered as I started to back away and the sound of wings beating through the air nearby, "What's this? An owl?"

"Leave my Saiken alone!" Hedwig's scent met my nose.

"Hedwig?!" I shouted in surprise just as I heard a screech of pain.

"Take that you stupid snake!" Hedwig screeched.

"No!" The feeling of a weight settling on my shoulder was comforting.

"It can't see, so open your eyes little one," I did as asked and found the snake bleeding out of the area where it's eyes had been.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I shook my head just as Riddle growled, "Very well. Even if the beast can't see you, it can hear you. _Get her!"_

_"Yesss Masster,"_ The beast hiss and struck towards me.

I backed away before turning and running as Hedwig shouted, "Run!"

I ran as fast as I could to the first opening and darted down the tunnel. Cold water soaked into my skin causing both relief and tiredness to spread through me. I ignored it as best as I could as I kept myself from being hit by the snake. It followed after me as I ran causing me to curse. Boreas' feelings only showed his fear even as he tried to calm me down, "_We just need to keep ahead of it. It'll get tired eventually."_

"That won't work," I hissed softly as I tried to keep my breathing even, "I'm getting tired really easily,"

"Of course you are," Hedwig groaned softly, "Devil Fruit users are weak against water. Sure if it's moving, you're good, but this stuff ain't moving unless you make it move,"

"How the hell am I supposed to beat this thing?" I growled as I shot down another tunnel and out onto the watery pathway.

"_Freeze the water," _Boreas suggested, _"The cold will make it harder for the snake to move,"_

"Good idea," I said as I ducked into another tunnel and felt relief at the fact it was dry, "But how do I do that when you haven't taught me how to,"

He was silent and I took a moment to lean against a grate. The tunnel branched three diffrent ways from where I was leaning. The first was the way I came, the second was straight across from me, and the third just continued the first. I heard the snake coming and looked around before catching sight of a stone. I picked it up and tossed it into the tunnel across from me. I held my breath and heard my companions do the same as the basilisk appeared. It's head moved towards me then towards the other tunnel before going towards where the stone continued to clatter against the tunnel. I let out a soft breath once it was gone from my sight, hearing, and smell. I felt the relief from my companions before hearing Boreas murmur, "_Right. I forgot about that."_

Hedwig was about to snap at him, but I stopped her by asking him, "Can you teach me now?"

He nodded against my neck and I moved carefully off of the grate. I quickly cast a drying charm on myself before going on the move again. Boreas spoke as I moved back towards the watery pathway, _"How did you manage to get down here?"_

"I found an entrance to a tunnel while I was trying to figure out where you went," She answered softly, "I followed the bond between Winter and I. I made it here in time to blind the snake,"

"Yeah good job doing that," I felt slightly irritated at her, "I could have tried to talk it out of killing all of us, but you had to go and blind it," I felt her shiver at the icy tone my voice took, "I really wish you would've let me try to reason with it even if the damn thing probably wouldn't have listened,"

"Sorry," She apologized.

I shook my head and murmured, "Don't. It's over and done with. All we need to do is focus on saving Chang and getting out of here."

"Right," She agreed.

"Any idea where the soft spots are?" I asked as I looked around.

"The mouth," She answered, "The mouth is the most vulnerable place on a snake since all you need to do is stab something sharp through the roof of it's mouth and into the brain,"

"Okay, but how do I hit that without getting bit?" I found myself getting closer to the entrance of the tunnel I was in.

"Create a spike of ice and have it extend towards the snakes mouth," She suggested.

_"Good suggest except it would close its mouth once Riddle saw the spike heading towards his beast," _Boreas snapped, _"Creating an ice spike is all well and good, but it is one of the most draining things a child of frost can do when just beginning to learn their magic,"_

"Right," Hedwig sounded sheepish.

A thought occurred to me as a something rose...

* * *

Memory

* * *

_"So we're basically out of options and the damn things are getting closer," I mutter as a clicking sound met my ears._

_"Damn this is so fucked up," Shachi whined from my side._

_"Oh really? I thought it would be nice to be fucking spider chow when I'm only fucking twenty eight," Penguin snapped._

_"Damn man sorry," Shachi muttered before looking to the side, "Damn it Bepo ain't looking too good. I think these fucking things are poisonous,"_

_I froze before a grin wove its way across my face, "Oh boys I have a plan."_

_"EH? WHAT?!" Both looked at me._

_"If ya can't use anything else, just kill it it with fire," I cheerfully said._

* * *

End of memory

* * *

"...on't know," Hedwig's voice brought me back to the present.

"Guys I have an idea," I said before looking at the watery pathway, "But I don't know how it'll work,"

"It's better than nothing," Hedwig assured me.

"If you can't use anything else, you need to kill it with fire," I murmured and waited for them to speak.

The two were silent for a while before Boreas nodded, _"That sounds like a good idea."_

"How do we do it then?" Hedwig asked causing me to shrug.

"Let's just freeze the water first," I suggest, "After that, we'll figure it all out," I turned my attention to Boreas, "Well?"

_"Draw on your inner frost," _He instructed.

I closed my eyes and imagined my element. The chilling warmth of my element swirled eagerly to the surface. I opened my eyes and breathed out softly as a measure of calm settled on my mind, "Now what?"

_"Push it towards your hands and then put your hands on the water," _He instructed in a soft voice.

"Alright," My voice was soft and smooth with calm.

My element only needed a small probe and moved from it's position all over my body to focus on my hands as I bent down. A small crackleing sound echoed from the water as my hands settled on top of it. I stared down at the slowly gathering ice as Boreas murmured, _"Now push it forward slowly. Not too much or you'll end up pour all of your elemental reserves into freezing the water. Do not put too little in or you'll only cover the water in a thin surface of ice."_

Nodding slightly, I started pushing my element forward. It tried to rush forward in one big burst, but I kept it back. After a while, it calmed down enough to do as I said without a struggle. The strange calm that settled over me seemed to seep into every pore of my being the longer I used my element. It was as if everything that was wrong wouldn't be a problem so long as I used my element. It was like a blanket of warmth that called to me and told me that I would always be safe. It was torn away as I felt a bright fire of pain. I yelped and gasped, "What the hell?!"

Boreas spoke as Hedwig removed her beak from my ear, _"You need to keep your mind on the situation. You almost lost yourself."_

"What?" I asked causing him to sigh.

_"Every child of the elements will do the same thing you did the first time they consciously use their power," _He explained, "_They fall into a state of complete calm and serenity. It prompts them to keep using their power until there's nothing left,"_

"And I almost did the same," I murmured softly, "Sorry,"

"_It's alright, Little one," _He nuzzled my cheek, _"Withdraw your powers, you've put enough into the ice to make it solid enough,"_

With a deep breath, I pulled my power back into myself before standing up and looking around. We were standing at one of the lower ends of the pathway, "Okay now what?"

"Let's head for the girl," Hedwig suggest as she hopped off my shoulder and turned into her Raiju form, "I'll blast that thing with an electrical charge,"

"Right," I stepped onto the ice and immediately felt a sense of peace curl through me.

Boreas nudged me and I started moving towards the platform after pushing that feeling down. I started skating down the pathway and soon reached the platform. The shade looked at me in anger and hissed, "How did you freeze the ice?"

"A secret," I sent the disarming charm towards him and caught Chang's wand, "Let's get her free of you,"

I walked over to her and bent down as I checked her pulse. Hedwig settled between the shade and I while asking, "The girl?"

"She has a pulse, but it's starting to slow," She growled in response, "Boreas?"

_"The diary must be destroyed," _He replied causing me to nod.

"How?" I asked while Hedwig kicked it over.

"You won't be able to destroy it," The shade mocked with a nasty smile, "She'll be dead soon,"

I ignored him while Boreas jumped from my shoulder and onto the icy floor. He looked at the diary for awhile before hiss,_ "It's not something I've seen before, but I can tell that it won't be easy to destroy."_

"I'll try burning it," Hedwig suggested as lightning radiated from her form, "Stand back a bit,"

I moved Chang back as Boreas settled on her stomach, "What are you-"

I didn't get to finish the question as Hedwig suddenly opened her mouth while shouting, "Lighting God's Breath!"

**End of chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

**QUESTION:**

**Should I do this as a multi-year story or split it into a series? Poll on my profile**

"Normal Talk"  
_"Snake Language"_

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Previously on Racing through the darkness:

_"I'll try burning it," Hedwig suggested as lightning radiated from her form, "Stand back a bit,"_

_I moved Chang back as Boreas settled on her stomach, "What are you-"_

_I didn't get to finish the question as Hedwig suddenly opened her mouth while shouting, "Lighting God's Breath!"_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

A stream of lightning left Hedwig's mouth and slammed into the diary. A brilliant white light filled the air prompting me to cover my eyes with my arm as heat flooded the room. When I uncovered my eyes, I couldn't help it when I said, "Well damn remind me to never piss you off enough to hit me with that."

The area where Hedwig's blast had was now a blackened crater about the size of my head with steam coming out of it. Hedwig smirked at me and said, "That's what lightning can do. The diary is toas-"

_"The diary is still there," _Boreas cut in as he moved off of Cho and onto the floor where he walked over to the crater, "_It is still intact,"_

"What?!" Hedwig stared at my familiar like he had just said that he was a pink, dancing rabbit wearing a tutu, "That's one of my strongest attacks! The damn thing couldn't have survived!"

He shook his head as an icy blue glow surrounded him and a second icy blue glow came from inside of the crater, _"Close your eyes and sense the area around you."_

I frowned and realized that the dark aura was still there. The scent of death just got worse making my frown turn into a grimace. I looked at Cho and saw that she was getting worse, "Damn it she's getting worse."

I turned towards Boreas as he set the smoking dairy on the ground and stepped away from it, _"It is far stronger than it looks."_

"Of course it is!" The shade boasted loudly, "My Horcrux will survive anything that you throw at it!"

I frowned before something rose up in my mind once more...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"So what is that sensei?" I pointed to the odd skull on the table._

_"That brat," My sensei glared at the skull, "Is a soul anchor, or as most like to call it, a Horcrux,"_

_"Horcrux?" I murmured and looked at the skull, "What does it do?"_

_"It anchors the creator's soul to this plane of existence," She explained while taking out a vial filled with liquid, "It's a very dark magic that only those truly in the depth of madness would use for it splits the soul like one splits a log for firewood," _

_I backed away from the skull immediately as my nose scrunched up, "So that's why it smells like death? Yuk!" I looked at the vial in her hand, "What's that stuff?"_

_"This is basilisk venom," She unstoppered the vial, "It is one of the few ways to destroy these things,"_

_"Why?" I asked as she poured the venom on the skull._

_"Horcrux are protected by something that renders regular methods useless," She explained as the skull hissed and screamed, "Because of this fact, items such as basilisk venom or fire of horrors can destroy it,"_

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"...hat are we going to do?!" Hedwig growled darkly.

"Where's the snake?" I asked as I stood up from my knelt position.

"Dunno," Hedwig replied while eyeing me, "Why?"

"We need it's venom to destroy this thing," I answered causing Hedwig to look at me for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright let's look," She replied while I looked at Boreas.

"Boreas is there anyway to move the diary?" I asked causing him to nod.

The blue glow surrounded him and the diary once more, _"I will hold onto it for now. Let's find the snake."_

I nodded and began to scent the air. My eyebrows scrunched up together when I caught two diffrent scent trails, "Two?"

Hedwig growled softly, "It looks like we may have to split up. You go one way and I'll go the other."

"Alright," A sense of dread filled me at those words, "Be careful,"

"I will," She offered me a grin, "I've lived long enough to learn that lesson,"

I felt laughter bubble up in my throat and shook my head at her. She took off after one scent trail and I turned to go after the other. I grimaced at the sight of the tunnel and knew that something bad was going to happen if I ran head first into it. I shook my head and took off down the tunnel. My lips quirked into a smile as I murmured, "Time to see if I can live up to the Gryffindor name. Recklessly diving in head first."

The tunnel was longer and had more twists and turns than the others. A low chill was building up inside of me the further I went. The light in the tunnel slowly began to fade out until only a dim glow was left. Strange symbols stretched across the wall causing unease to fill me. The musty scent that spoke of age slowly became heavier and heavier in the air until it was almost suffocating. My unease grew and grew as the air grew stale revealing that the tunnel hadn't been used in a while. It was odd because the scent of the snake grew fresher the more I walked. I suddenly stopped when it seemed that the pathway was blocked. I frowned at that as I looked for a way around the odd stone formation only to find nothing. It couldn't be right since the scent of the snake was coming right from...the...rock...My mind blanked for a moment just as there was movement and suddenly I felt hot breath on my skin. The snake hissed softly, _"Sssso the little girl my massster sssent me after comesss straight to me," _I began to back away only for the snake to follow, _"How nice of you little one,"_

I turned and ran as fast as possible as I shouted, "FOUND IT!"

The snake let out a hissing laugh and chased after me, _"Oh another chasssse. Sssuch a delicious morssssel making me work for my meal. It will be nice to crunch your bonessss," _I tried to ignore it as I shot down the tunnel, _"You ssssmell sssoo goood. Ssssalty fur, warm lightning, cold air, and warm blood. It will be sssso nice to sssee what you tassste like."_

I shot onto the ice and heard the snake let out a roar as it followed after me. I skated across the ice and landed on the platform just as Hedwig did the same. She panted softly and stared at the giant snake before looking at me, "Okay so we have the snake now how the hell are we supposed to get the venom?"

I tried to think of a plan as the snake tried to get close. My dread rose as a plan came to mind and I mentally winced before asking, "Boreas how long would I be able to hold that diary without it affecting me?"

_"Five maybe six minutes," _He answered causing me to nod and turn to Hedwig.

"How fast can you kill that snake if it's mouth is open?" I asked.

She looked at me in confusion as she said, "Not even five seconds. All I need is to charge up an attack."

"How long will it take you to charge it?" I asked causing her to frown.

"A few minutes," She answered and gained a nod from me.

"Alright," I took a deep breath and looked at the snake, "Start charging. I have a plan,"

She frowned at me as electricity started to swirl around her form. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them to look at Boreas. I bent down and ran my fingers across his furry body. He leaned into my touch and whispered, _"What are you planning?"_

"You'll see," I looked at the girl, "You'll keep her safe?"

_"Of course," _I smiled softly down at him as he asked, _"Winter what are you planning?"_

"You'll see," The snake was getting closer and closer, "Let's hope my plan works,"

I reached for the diary as Hedwig said, "Alright I'm good."

"Good," I replied as I grabbed the diary and shuddered at the feeling of it, "Wait until I give you the signal and aim for the mouth,"

She nodded and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Run," I say before shooting forward with the diary in hand.

The freeing feeling of running came upon me as I shot towards the snake. It turned it's head towards me and hissed out, _"I'm going to kill you for this ice!"_

An image floated in my mind as time seemed to slow down...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"I'm going to kill you!" The man roared as I ran towards it._

_Time seemed to slow as I shot towards him. _

* * *

My blood ran through my veins and roared in my ears.

* * *

_My mind was strangely clear as I stared into those hatred filled eyes._

* * *

I couldn't hear anything anymore.

* * *

_I wasn't even worried._

* * *

Everything faded away,

* * *

_Until all that was left was the man..._

* * *

The snake and I.

* * *

_I knew that I should be afraid._

* * *

But I strangely wasn't.

* * *

_Everything was peaceful._

* * *

I almost thought...

* * *

_It was all a dream, _

* * *

But I knew it was reality.

* * *

_I should be scared of what was most likely to come,_

* * *

But I was resigned.

* * *

_It was my duty to protect them._

* * *

They were counting on me.

* * *

_So_

* * *

I

* * *

_Wasn't_

* * *

Afraid

* * *

_To_

* * *

Die. The image faded as time sped forward once more. The diary was held tightly in my hand and I thrust it forward. The snakes mouth opened as it got ready to swallow me causing my lips to twitch into a grin. I reached the snakes mouth and watched as it came down. Pain blared through my mind as the left incisor of the snake sank into my arm as the smaller fangs close by bit into the diary. A loud howl of pain mixed with confusion filled the air as the snakes mouth opened once more and my arm slid off of the incisor. The pain was bad, but I ignored it for the moment as I shouted, "Hedwig! Now!"

A wave of heat ripped through the air next to me and something bright hit the open snake's mouth. The world seemed still for a moment before I was sent flying back by a ripple of power. I barely felt the pain of my back hitting something hard as a burning feeling emanated from my arm. My eyes closed as the burn slowly ran up my arm along side of my blood. I opened them again when I heard, "Winter!"

"Hedwig," I gasped out, "Is the snake dead?"

"Yes," She answered and suddenly her head was in view, "Shit your arm-"

"Help me over to Boreas and Chang," I said only to growl when she opened her mouth to argue, "Please Hedwig,"

She closed her mouth and nodded before somehow dragging me up onto my feet. With her help, I stumbled over to where Boreas sat with Chang. I fell onto my back as Boreas moved towards me whispering, _"No..."_

"Boreas," I turned my head towards him, "Get Chang out of here,"

He shook his head, _"NO! I'm not going to leave you here."_

"Boreas you know that I'm going to-" I began only to stop as the burning feeling got worse, "Fuck,"

_"Winter!" _He shouted as my world seemed to dim.

"Damn," I murmured softly, "I'm going to die," My eyes closed for a moment, "Boreas, Hedwig please get Chang out of here and find Hermione. Tell her...Tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to her. Tell her that even if I had only known her for two years. that they were the best two years of my life. Tell...Tell Luna that n-no matt-er w-what e-ever-ery t-thing w-will be alright,"

_"Winter," _Boreas whispered and I felt his warm little body on my neck.

I felt the wetness of tears on my skin and opened my eyes. Weakly, I turned over and reached towards him with my uninjured arm. I wrapped my hand around his body and cuddled him into my chest, "I...I'm sorry Boreas," Tears gathered in my eyes as the situation hit me, "I'm sorry that I'm dying. I'm sorry that I failed to live longer. I'm s-s-sorry."

_"You're not a failure," _He hissed even as he curled closer, _"I am because I didn't protect you like I was meant to-"_

"It was my choice," I growled at him only to wince as the pain grew worse, "It was my choice,"

Hedwig's body wrapped itself around me and brought me into a sitting position. Her head settled on my lap as she whispered, "I'm losing you again...I..." She shuddered, "I failed you again my Saiken..."

I shook my head and murmured, "No I failed both of you."

I leaned back against Hedwig and stared at the ceiling as my world slowly darkened. Did I want to die so young when I had finally started finding myself? No I did not. Could I have come up with a better plan? Yes, but we didn't have the time. Law would have killed me for this if he was around. My lips twitched at the odd thought. It's a shame that I would never find out where they came from; what that dream from this morning meant. The words that had echoed in my mind came back to me, _"I still need you too."_

My heart began to ache as anger filled me. I didn't want to fucking die! Not here, not like this! I still had too much to do, too many places to see, too many people to steal from, and too many people to see again! I couldn't die like this no matter how cool it was. I was a mother fucking D. I had to blow the world order sky high and tear every fucking rule of humanity to shreds. I had to make my mark on this world and sail the seas with my Nakama again. I can't die until I see them again. I...I...can't...die...just...yet...The ceiling was gone and darkness was swarming my eyes. I felt the painful burn get closer and closer to my heart when suddenly a warm hand touched my face. The pain faded away just as a voice whispered, "Do you want to die or do you want to live?"

"I...I...wa-nt t-t-to l-li-ve," I stuttered out and heard a soft laugh.

"The so you shall," The warm hand left my face just as my world was consumed in golden flames.

The flames seemed to burn away the pain of the basilisk venom and healed the ache that it left behind. I felt my body relax as something seemed to wipe away the years of stress and pain away from my body. I almost whimpered as the warmth of the flames left me and opened my eyes. Dimly I wondered when I had closed them, but pushed that thought away as I found myself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes. The eye belong to boy with golden skin and golden wings. My mind went blank for a moment before the image before me made some sort of sense, "Angel?!"

The boy chuckled and offered me a grin that was downright mischievous, "Of course my dear Winter. What else would I be?"

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion at hearing the angel say my name, "How do you know my name?"

The boy-angel began to laugh before stopping as if he had just noticed that I wasn't doing the same. He frowned at me and muttered something under his breath before asking, "Don't you know who I am?"

I snorted upon hearing that, "I think I would remember meeting a freaking angel."

His frown deeped and his eyes suddenly glowed golden like those flames from before. He began to curse when the glow faded and my confusion grew. My two companions, who had been silent at that point, finally spoke up. Boreas was the first to speak, "_Little one how are you feeling?"_

"Like I haven't been abused for years," I answered while watching the angel-boy, "I feel a hell of a lot better,"

_"Good," _He moved from my lap to my left shoulder and bit my ear, "_Never do that again,"_

"Ow," I groaned as he let go, "I'll try, but no promises,"

He sighed and nuzzled me lightly, _"That's all I can hope for."_

I looked at Hedwig and saw that she was frowning. Her eyes were narrowed in confusion as her head tilted to the side. When the Angel-boy spoke to me, I almost jumped, "Your memories were sealed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him in confusion, "What memories?"

"The memories between the time you turned 5 and the time you turned 10," My eyebrows scrunched together again.

"How is that possible and wouldn't I notice that big of a fucking gap?" I demanded causing him to shake his head.

"You have false memories," He explained causing me to frown, "Whoever sealed those memories wanted you to become weak and easily manipulated. He didn't want you to remember the other's and I because if you did, you would've never listened to anyone. It just isn't in your nature to unless they somehow proved themselves worthy of listening to,"

I frowned at that just as I heard a groan. I remembered Chang and sprung to my feet. A wave of vertigo hit me causing me to almost fall just as a warm arm wrapped itself around my waist. I stiffened at the contact for a single moment before my body relaxed on it's own as if it knew that the person holding me would never harm me. My frown deepened, but I ignored it for a moment as I tried to regain my bearings. Once I did, I immediately pulled away and glared at the angel-boy, "Do not touch me."

Hurt flashed through those brown eyes before he shook his head and turned to Change. He bent down by her side and held his hand over her. His hand was soon covered in that golden fire from earlier. He hummed after a few moments and nodded to himself. Standing up, he turned to me, "She'll need to see a healer as soon as possible. Spending most of a year with a parasite sucking away at your life force is a big no no," He then gestured to me, "You need to see one too since you're currently running on the energy I put into you. It'll last about an hour before you collapse, so get what you need to get done quick. I only got rid of the poison. The rest of my work is temporary."

I nodded to him and he picked up Chang, "Let's get out of here."

"You're helping me?" I asked him and gained a nod, "Why?"

"Because, even if you don't remember," He smiled at me causing something in me to warm up, "I'm your friend and nothing will stop me from being that,"

I opened my mouth to argue only to shut it and shake my head. For some reason, it felt best not to argue with him. Instead, I led the way out of the chamber and into the tunnel that led to the girls bathroom. As we walked, I had to ask, "How did you get down here?"

"I felt that you needed my help and used my transportation ability to get here," He answered with a grin, "It's a rather cool ability,"

"I thought you couldn't transport yourself out of Hogwarts since the wards would prevent it," I murmured causing him to laugh.

"The wards are so fucking weak that even a baby can do it," He shook his head, "My kind can get through these wards since they aren't made to prevent us from getting access,"

"Your kind?" I asked and gained a sigh.

"You'll find out later when we get those memories of yours unsealed," Was my answer.

"When will that happen?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"When you can be knocked out for about two or three days without it going amiss," He answered causing me to stare at him in shock, "Yeah with the amount of memories that are locked away, your going to need those days to sort them out," He grinned at me, "But in the end, it'll all work out,"

I could only shake my head at the sheer optimism that this angel-boy was showing. It was almost too much, but seemed to fit him for the most part. I decided to ask another question to get off the topic, "So are you going to teleport out of here after helping me get Chang into the bathroom?"

He nodded causing an almost empty feeling to fill me, "Yeah I kinda left without tellin' anyone, so the others are gonna be pissed.

"Oh," I couldn't stop myself from feeling sad.

"But don't worry," He seemed to dislike me being sad, "I'll make sure to pop in after I get everything settled," He stopped for a moment and looked at me sheepishly, "That's if you want that,"

"I do!" I said suddenly causing him to brighten.

I however frowned at that. Something about him made me feel safe, but why? He seemed to know me and my body surely knew him, yet I didn't. Something was telling me to trust him and that he would never betray that trust, it was maddening; however, I knew those answers would have to wait. He seemed to notice where my thoughts were, "Hey don't sweat it. Everything'll be alright. You'll remember and it'll be like it used to be."

I nodded as we reached the area where the rocks had caved in prompting me to call out, "HERMIONE!"

A rush of relief hit me when there was no answer. The boy looked at the caved in rocks, shrugged, and waved his hands. The pathway was suddenly clear as the rocks returned to their former resting places. I looked at he unblocked pathway warily before following the boy as he said, "It's perfectly safe."

When we reached the pipe/stairway, the stairs and lights were gone, but reappeared when I hissed, "_Stairs and lights please."_

We started moving up them as the boy whistled, "Damn this is cool! If I knew that you could speak snake, we woulda had a lot more fun pulling pranks on the others!"

"I only found out about this recently," I explained causing him to nod.

"Oh that makes a lot of sense," He hummed softly, "We probably shoulda did a test on ya ta see what powers you had,"

I blinked at him before shaking my head and continuing on my way as I asked, "So what's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours."

"Right forgot about that," He chuckled sheepishly, "You're usually calling me Angel-Boy or somethin' similar, so it didn't come to mind to tell ya my name," He shook his head, "Names Gabriel D. Valor,"

"Valor?" I asked him, "D?"

"You'll find out when you remember," He replied as we reached the top of the stairs, "Mind openin' this thing up?"

I nodded and hissed, "_Open."_

The door opened and we walked into the empty bathroom. Gabriel set Chang down and smiled at me. Now that we were in the sunlit bathroom, I could properly see him. He was taller than me, but that wasn't a surprise since everyone in my age group was taller than me. His eyes were more of a hazel color than brown, but still held warmth in them. His hair was a russet colored brown with the occasional blonde streak and fell down to his shoulders in a pony tail. His skin was like milk chocolate and he was shirtless. He had wings that were bigger than he was and they were emitting a soft golden glow that warmed the air around him. I yelped when he suddenly moved forward and hugged me. I was about to push him away when I felt something wet hiss my shoulder causing me to still. He buried his face into my hair and murmured, "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you Winter. I promised you that I would when you were taken away, but it took so damn long," He pulled me closer when my arms moved on their own accord to hug him, "I promise you that I won't let you down like that again," He pulled away from me and grinned at me with slightly watery eyes, "I'll be keeping track of you and popping in to make sure no one hurts ya again. I promise ya that," He began to glow slightly, "As your best friend and brother, I promise you."

He disappeared in a flash of gold before I could speak. I stared at the spot he had been standing in for a few moments before seeing a golden feather floating down. I caught it in my hand and felt the warmth it was giving off. I was staring at it when I heard rushing footsteps and shouting prompting me to shove the feather into my pocket. Hedwig returned to her owl form and left with a mutter of, "I'll be around later."

Boreas settled on my shoulder as the opening to the chamber of secrets closed and I lost the strength in my legs. He nuzzled my chin and murmured, "_Things just got even more interesting."_

**End of chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

**I will be doing a multi-year story, but there will be time skips during summers and such. **

"Normal Talk"  
_"Snake Language"_

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

I'm not exactly sure what all happened next, but I did know this. I am never, ever going to get a basilisk to bite me again. The headache that came about after whatever that angel-boy did faded was enough to make me pass out in within five maybe six seconds. All I can really remember is the teachers running into the room with Hermione on their tail. The rest passed by in a blur of odd sounds, people, and pain.

* * *

~Time~Skip~

* * *

"Fuck my head," I groaned at the bright lights.

"Hopefully that will teach you to not let a basilisk bite you," The lights dimmed and a disappointed Hector stared down at me.

I groaned softly, "Hector I regret it, but it was the only plan I had at the time."

He shook his head lightly, "I suppose it was," He still looked slightly disappointed, "However," A small smile appeared on his face, "You did manage to get both the snake and the shade killed all the while saving the other child."

"Is she alright?" I asked and was given a nod, "Good,"

"Tell me something Frostling," He looked down at me with curiosity in his purple eyes, "Why exactly did you have Ethereal energy floating inside of your body?"

"Ethereal?" I sounded out the word and a shudder went through me, "What's that?"

"Ethereal are a species that age up until a certain point and live far longer than any other species," Hector explained while something flashed in his eyes, "They are like wizards, but with characteristics that make it impossible for them to blend in until they can hide them or have someone hide them,"

"Okay so is that bad?" I asked before clarifying, "Me having that energy inside of me?"

"No," He shook his head lightly, "The energy destroyed the venom and healed the wound the basilisk left,"

"Oh good," I sighed in relief before noticing that he was tense, "Is something wrong?"

"Perhaps," He looked at me seriously, "But the question is why an Ethereal did this for you,"

Gabriel's words floated through my mind and I spoke before thinking, "He knew me somehow and called himself my brother."

Hector froze for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed, "Do you know him?"

"No," I shook my head only to groan as a dull pain ran through my skull, "I don't, but he mentioned something about false memories. He seemed to know me and while I don't remember him, I felt..." I paused as I tried to think of the word, "Safe I think,"

Hector frowned and muttered something under his breath. I started to fidget under his narrowed gaze. The color seemed to darken every few moments as time went by. I felt like shrinking away from the man that had only been kind to me. Something inside of me whispered that something bad was going to happen. I opened my mouth to speak when Hector turned away with a mutter of, "Interesting."

"Hector?" I asked while trying to sit up only to hiss as the world spun.

He turned his head towards me, "Rest Frostling. You're still recovering. Rest."

He walked away as something seemed to drag at my mind. My body relaxed as my eyes grew heavy. W-what the hell is going on?

* * *

~Time~skip~

* * *

"So Hector's taking you home?" Hermione asked from her bed.

"Yup," I was currently under my bed looking for anything I might've dropped under there, "Hermione did you see-"

"The wolf statue?" She asked causing me to hum in acknowledgement as I grabbed a pair of socks, "It's on your bed side table,"

"Right," I crawled back out and tossed the pair of socks to her, "How much is left?"

She looked through my trunk after catching the pair of socks, "So far you have everything except for the fur and the statue," She then looked at me, "Why do you use that fur instead of the blanket that we were given?"

"It's comforting," I ran my fingers over the fur, "I dunno why, but it is,"

"Doesn't it get hot?" She asked making me shake my head.

"Nope," I began to fold it, "I dunno-"

"Don't," I rolled my eyes upon hearing her say that, "It is don't not dunno,"

"Yes Ms. Grammar," My tail flicked behind me as I said that.

"Why are your ears and tail out?" I hummed lightly and shrugged.

"Comforting," My ears twitched as I heard someone coming up the stairs, "Come in Luna!"

Luna walked in with a sad smile, "Leaving?"

"Have to," I picked up the fur and put it in my trunk, "Hector said we needed to figure out some things,"

"Will you return?" She asked causing me to huff lightly.

"Of course," I turned to her with a grin, "I'm not about to let you get rid of me, Dreamer,"

"Dreamer?" Both Hermione and Luna were looking at me in confusion.

I blushed lightly and shrugged, "Yeah. It feels like the perfect nickname for you since you're the dreamer."

Luna giggled while Hermione mock pouted at me, "What's my nickname then?"

I thought about it for a second, "Myst."

"Winter why?" I shrugged in reply.

"It fits," I then grin at her, "Or do you have a better idea?"

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"It's short for Mystery,"

"Why mystery?"

"Because you're always helping me solve mysteries regardless of whether we should or not," I chirp making her snort.

"Fine," She shook her head, "Now onto Hector taking you home," She looked at me sternly, "Do not think I didn't notice you trying to change the subject,"

I pout at her in reply before sighing, "Right."

"Winter what's going to happen?" Luna asked making me sigh again.

"I don't know," I ran a hand through my hair, "Hector hasn't told me anything,"

"You're going to come back right?" Hermione asked causing me to turn towards her, "You have to come back and we'll be able to contact each other with Hedwig!"

"True," I nodded my head, "But Hector doesn't like me going to Hogwarts,"

"Oh," She frowned slightly, "That could be a problem,"

I shook my head, "No it won't be," I grinned at her, "I won't let him stop me from coming back. As much as I hate some of the people here, you guys are here. I'm not about to let him keep me away from you guys. I promise."

"Winter!" I was suddenly being hugged by the two.

"Guys?" I stiffened before relaxing slightly, "Why?"

"Because you're our friend," Luna replied as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"And because you won't break this promise," Hermione smiled at me as she pulled back, "I know you won't stay away for too long,"

I hugged Hermione as my tail curled around Luna's waist. Luna giggled softly, "Tickles."

I snicker in reply before pushing the two away, "I'm going to miss both of you."

"We'll miss you too," Hermione smiled sadly, "Stay safe?"

"As safe as my luck will allow," I nodded to her, "Stay safe?"

"I will," She promised, "I'll keep Luna safe too,"

"Good," I grabbed the wolf statue and walked over to my trunk, "I'll send a letter as soon as I figure out what's going on,"

I put the statue into my trunk on top of the fur before closing it. I tapped the top with my wand and it shrunk until I could put it in my pocket. I turned to the two and opened my mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. We looked at it as Hermione called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked inside. She smiled sadly at me and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

I bit my lip before murmuring, "Yes."

"Then follow me," She turned and left the room.

I followed after her though I paused at the door to look at Luna and Hermione. I smiled sadly at them and murmured, "I'll be back."

"We know," The two smiled sadly at me in return.

I turned forward and followed the professor down the stairs. We entered the Gryffindor common room and the students stared at us as we walked past. I tried to ignore their stares as we walked. We reached the door and it opened before the Professor could touch it. Ginny and the twins walked in only to stop in surprise. Ginny shook off her surprise and asked, "Professor? Did Winter do something wrong?"

"No Ms. Weasley," The Professor's voice was on the soft side, "Please move. We do not have much time,"

The trio did as asked and the Professor opened the door. I started to walk past when Ginny asked, "Winter?"

I bit my lip and contemplated what to tell the girl before sighing, "See ya later Ginny."

I walked through the door and followed the Professor through the halls. The Professor spoke as we walked, "Ms. Potter how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I mumble as we passed a painting filled to the brim with staring people.

I heard her sigh before she stopped. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she turned around. She sighed once more before saying, "Winter," She smiled down at me, "You are one of my favorite students and some one I never wanted to expose to the dangers you've faced thus far," She placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to stiffen, "I know you do not trust the adults of this school, but hopefully you'll be able to trust me."

"Professor..." I murmur as she removed her hand.

"If you need anything, I'm only an owl away. Alright?" I nodded making her smile widen, "Good. Now Mr. Hector is waiting for us,"

"Right," We were on our way once more.

The trip down was filled with stares from both paintings and students. I saw multiple people run off and mentally shook my head. It was worse than Sabaody when you fought with another pirate or slit a world nobles throat. I shook my head from that thought and wondered where it came from. We soon reached the Grand Staircase and walked down. Hector stood at the bottom and offered a strained smile to me as he asked, "Ready to go?"

I didn't trust myself to keep my voice steady, so I nodded. Boreas jumped off Hector's shoulder and ran over to me as I reached the last step. I stepped onto solid ground and bent down to pick my familiar up. He quickly settled himself around my neck and nuzzled my cheek with a murmur, _"It'll be alright little one."_

I kept quiet as I moved towards Hector. He took my hand in one of his giant ones and spoke to the Professor, "Thank you for your help Ms. McGonagall. It was a pleasure to meet you."

The Professor nodded even as students crowded the walkways and stared down at us. I spotted the badgers and a few snakes gathered around the entrances to the dungeons. I mentally sighed and wondered what rumors would spring up from this. The Professor took my attention as she finally spoke, "Mr. Hector it was a pleasure to meet you though I wish it were for another reason."

"As do I," Hector's fingers tightened, "If you will excuse us, we must be going,"

"Of course," The Professor turned her gaze to me, "Remember what I said,"

"I will Professor," I nodded to her.

With that said, Hector and I left the school. A carriage stood at the bottom of the school steps and a man with pointed ears opened the doors. The carriage was mainly red with a few gold accents. The gryffin of the Windseeker clan was proudly displayed on the door. A pair of gold maned red pegasi were pulling it. Hector stood by the door to help me in as I turned to gaze at Hogwarts one last time. My heart clenched as my eyes found Hermione and Luna staring down at me. I bit my lip and waved to them before allowing Hector to help me into the carriage. I sat down on one side and he took the other as the man with the pointed ears closed the doors. I felt a faint jolt as the carriage began to move and Hector spoke, "We should be back on the island within the next 2 hours."

"Hector," I hated how small my voice sounded, "Will I be allowed back?"

"I don't know Frostling," He sighed softly, "Only time will tell if you can return," He pulled out a book, "Why don't you sleep? You'll need the rest,"

"Hector how did you make me go to sleep back in the hospital wing?" He seemed slightly surprised by the question before chuckling.

"Gryffin magic," He answered making me nod.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. While I hated leaving the subject alone, I knew I wouldn't be getting anywhere at the moment.

* * *

~Dream~Dream~

* * *

_"You should be asleep," The voice of my best friend came from the door._

_"So should you," I pointed out from my sitting position on the snow covered roof._

_"True," I heard a shuffling sound and felt him sit down next to me, "Why are you staring at the sky?"_

_"The stars are calming," I brought my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees, "Times like this call for something calming,"_

_"So tomorrows the day_ he's _coming to get you_?"_ I grunted in reply, "It isn't fair,"_

_I sighed deeply as I watched the stars above, "Nothing in this life is fair, Law. We gotta take what we can get."_

_I almost jumped when I felt warm arms around me, "I know that, but I don't wanna lose you yet SoyXXX."_

_"You won't," I turned my head to look at the boy with a small smile, "One day we'll meet up again and have adventures together," My smile turned mischievous, "You still have to show me that you can not only get a submarine, but a yellow submarine," He blushed in reply, "I still don't get why you want one of those things,"_

_"They're awesome!" The normally calm boy defended with a soft pink blush, "And yellow is the best color ever other than black,"_

_I snorted in reply as I scooted closer to him, "Yeah right. The only thing you got right in that sentence was the black part."_

_He glowered at me, but didn't push me away, "You always say that."_

_"Course I do," I grinned at him, "I need to annoy you don't I?"_

_He rolled his eyes and shook his head. My grin dimmed slightly before removing my arms from around my knees. I wrapped my arms around him in reply causing him to stiffen and ask, "Yuki?"_

_"You're the best friend I could ask for," I whispered as I hugged him close, "I don't want to lose you either. Promise me that we'll see each other again?"_

_"Promise," He hugged me close in reply, "I promise we'll see each other again,"_

* * *

~End~Of~Dream~

* * *

"...Ake up?" I let out a low groan.

"Now seems right," I heard a chuckle.

"Sleep," I mumble as I tried to get closer to warm thing.

"Frostling you need to get up," I felt whatever I was sleeping on moving.

"Pillow quiet," I ordered sleepily, "Me wanna dream,"

I heard loud laughter and someone giggling, "Hector a pillow? I've heard everything."

"Shut up," I groaned darkly.

"Well, well, well the pup has some spine," I heard someone coo and growled at them, "And she can growl! So cute,"

I opened my eyes and turned to the person speaking with a growl. The light assaulted my eyes for a few moments before I got used to it. I found myself staring a black haired woman with sharp golden eyes. Something in me seemed to snap as soon as our eyes met. A loud growl left me and I shot out of the arms that were holding me as my form _burned_. Where once I was a girl, I was now a wolf. I growled at the woman causing her to let out a bark-like laugh, "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Demanding little pup aren't you," She continued to laugh making me snarl at her, "A little alpha if I ever saw one,"

I snarled at her and bared my fangs as I repeated my question, "Who the hell are you?!"

She didn't answer my question as she let out another laugh. I growled deeply as my body lowered itself closer to the ground and tensed. She was pissing me off and making something inside of me scream to make her bow down. I didn't even think as I shot forward and opened my mouth to bite down on her throat. I jumped once I got close enough and started to close my jaws around her neck. Only to find myself biting open air, I let out a confused growl as I landed only to hear a low chuckle. I swung around and snarled at the woman as she stared at me from next to a bench. She smirked at me, "Charging in like that is sloppy. Any good fighter knows you shouldn't charge in without having some knowledge of what the other can do," I bared my fangs at her and crouched low again, "I'm pissing you off and you don't even know why," Confusion filled me as I heard those words and wondered how she knew, "You just charge forward because you can't think of anything else."

I growled deeply and charged forward as I shouted, "What the hell do you know?!"

I didn't understand it. Why was I acting like this? I didn't want to, but something was making me. It was like something had taken over my body and I couldn't fight it. I didn't see her move, but I felt the air around me grow cold as she once again wasn't where I had last seen her. I swung my head around and found her staring at me from next to a large fountain. I growled deeply at her as my body tensed again, "You can't understand why you're even trying to fight me. All you know is that you want to make me either bow down to you or die. It's like something is forcing you to move without your say. You can't even fight it."

I let out a low whine as I charged forward. How the hell does she know this stuff? What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't stop myself. The woman was gone once more and I dimly heard someone whisper, "Fast."

I swung my head around and found her. My body charged forward without tensing as she said, "You're confused and wondering why. You want to stop, but you can't. Something inside of you is preventing that and you can feel that it won't until it destroys me," She moved away, "It scares you so badly that you can't stop. It makes you so scared that you can't stop yourself. It makes you fear that you'll spill the blood of another because of this thing inside of you that won't stop trying to kill me," Another missed charge, "It scares you that some part deep inside of you wants to spill the blood of another just because they made you angry. Doesn't it?" Her eyes locked with mine as something forced me to stop moving, "I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to do this, yet I can also see the bloodlust that lies deep inside of you," My body felt heavy all of a sudden and slowly fell to the ground, "It's been there ever since you killed that beast of a man," A shudder ran through me as she walked closer, "You probably didn't even know it existed until I said something," She stopped walking as she reached my head and stooped down until she was sitting on her haunches right before me, "You feel something dark inside of you. Something that's been boiling and tugging at your brain each time you looked at those that irritate you, that anger you, that make something inside of you _burn," _She stressed the last word as her golden eyes practically glowed, "And you've ignored it each time."

My mind went to my encounters with Snape, Ronald, and for some reason Dumbledore. I shuddered and let out a whine as I whispered, "I don't-"

"You don't understand it," She murmured softly as she reached out and placed a hand on my head, "Your human mind doesn't understand it and tosses it to the wayside," She lightly ran her fingers through the fur on my head, "Just as it pushes away any notion that it thinks of as wrong. The need to make another bow down to your will," I shuddered at the feeling of her fingers moving through the fur and felt something calming radiate from the touch, "It scared you to think that, so your mind pushed it away," The calm-thing slowly moved throughout my entire body, "Ever since you smelt the snake when you returned, you must have felt something buzzing inside of your mind," I felt my body slowly change back into my human form, "Each time you smelt, heard, or even _felt_ the snake the buzzing got worse. It must have felt like thousands of little bees in your brain stabbing their stingers into you," Her fingers were carding through my hair as she continued to speak, "It must have gotten worse when the snake attacked someone," I dimly felt something wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to her, "When you saw those people that the victim was close to acting worried, it must have burned you and made you stay away. You wanted that didn't you?" I let out a low whine and she smiled at me, "You wanted to have them be like that to you. You wanted to be that close to them," Her fingers slowly detached themselves from my hair, "It hurt you to see other people like that when you didn't have that bond with them. You had your friend and another, but it just made the feeling worse. You wanted the closeness. You want the warmth of friends and people that care about you. You want what you didn't have,"

"H-how?" I didn't know what I was even asking at this point.

"I know about this because I faced the same thing when I ate my fruit," She answered while gently moving me into a sitting position, "I was much like you back then," She stood up and extended a hand to me, "If you will let me, I will teach you about dealing with those feeling and with the powers your form brings," I eyed the hand and she giggled, "I promise that this isn't a trick and I will help you,"

"Y-you're like me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yup though my fruit is a bit diffrent," I eyed the hand a little more before taking it and allowing her to pull me to my feet, "After all, no two fruits are the same,"

"Really?" She nodded in reply.

"Nope," She waved a hand at her head and her rear, "It's impossible for two fruits to be the exact same thing. If some of the more powerful ones were doubled, we would be in deep shit," I stared at the sand colored ears and twin tails, "I ate the Kitsune-Kitsune no mi: demon desert fox," She eyed me, "Do you know which one you ate?"

"No," She sighed softly.

"Damn that'll make it harder," She ran a hand through her hair, "Have you narrowed it down?"

"Kind of," She snorted softly, "Who exactly are you?"

"Me?" She grinned at me making me take a step back, "I am the beautiful fox that all the men love. I am the desert princess that all envy. I am the great and powerful Sabaku Kaze!"

I stared at her before murmuring, "Who the hell calls their kid Desert Wind?"

She froze and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Why do I feel like some just stepped on my grave?

**End of chapter. It just didn't want to come out at first, but now I'm going to write another one. Expect it to be up in the next two days**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

**I will be doing a multi-year story, but there will be time skips during summers and such. **

"Normal Talk"  
_"Snake Language"_

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Lady Brigid's desk. The blue haired woman offered me an apologetic stare before turning her eyes towards my companion. Said companion was glaring at me and causing me to shrink away slightly, Lady Brigid sighed and said, "Kaze you know she has not been raised around us."

"So what?" The black haired woman's sand-colored tail swished behind her irritatedly, "It was still disrespectful!"

"I understand, but you must remember she is still a child and knows not of how things are done here," The black haired woman huffed in reply, "Kaze,"

The black haired woman gave another huff before nodding sullenly, "Fine."

"Good," Lady Brigid smiled slightly as she turned her gaze towards me once more, "Winter has Kaze told you why she's here?"

I bit my lip and thought about it before murmuring, "She said she'd help me with understanding what's going on with me."

"For a small part yes," Lady Brigid set her hand's on her desk, "Kaze here is going to help you understand what your zoan did to you and what being a wolf means,"

"She's a fox," I pointed out making the lady's smile widen.

"You're right that she's a fox," She smiled in amusement as Kaze snorted, "However, foxes and wolves are not so diffrent,"

"How so?" The Lady's eyes gained something that made me feel warm like the times I answered one of Professor McGonagall's questions correctly.

"Foxes specifically kitsune have much in common with wolves," The Lady explained, "One of the things they have in common is their base instincts,"

My eyebrows scrunched together before I thought about what the woman next to me said when we met. I asked the question that came to mind, "The buzzing in my mind back during school was my instincts?"

"Yup," Kaze answered causing me to look at her, "All those odd feelings that popped up were instincts. I'm going to help you figure out how to identify what they're telling you, what certain feelings come from where, and what to do in response," She was picking at her nails, "I'm going to help you work with them since you're like me and weren't born with them. I have a slight advantage since I ate my fruit back when I was 5 meaning I grew up with it," She looked up at me, "I won't be able to help ya with all of them since I ain't a wolf, but I'll be able to help with quite a bit of it,"

"Now Hector's told me that you want to go back to Hogwarts next year," Lady Brigid took my attention once more.

"Is there a problem?" My eyes narrowed at her.

"Slightly," She closed her eyes for a moment, "What do you know of Dumbledore and the things he's done that concern you?"

I frowned as I went through everything I knew about that old man and came up with what I hope was a good answer, "He wants to make me weak and naive. I believe that he want's me to be naive and looking towards him for help rather than anyone else."

Kaze let out a pleased hum, "Well I'll be damned, you have a brain in that skull of yours."

Boreas and I glared at her before looking back at Lady Brigid as she said, "You are somewhat correct, but there is more to it."

Boreas spoke up as from his place around my shoulder, _"I've sensed that he is trouble and kept him away from Winter. It wasn't that hard seeing as he was facing many problems concerning the snake, but I assume he will redouble his efforts to get to her now that he can focus on other things."_

"You are correct Boreas," I looked at my familiar with surprise and wondered what else he did without me knowing, "Albus Dumbledore is a man that none of us wish to deal with and the fact he is after a child of all things is very concerning,"

"So what does that have to do with me going back to Hogwarts?" I asked feeling slightly frustrated at not being able to understand what she was getting at.

"Winter as a young elemental you are very vulnerable," Lady Brigid explain, "Doubly so since you're a knew Zoan user. It is because of this vulnerability that I do not wish for you to go near Hogwarts for at least a year-"

"But my friends!" I cut her off with a growl as I stood up, "I won't let you keep me from my friends," I glared at her for thinking she could do that, "I don't care if I'm vulnerable or something because they're more important and I promised them that I would return to them. I can't keep that promise if you try to keep me here!" I dimly noticed that the area around me was growing colder, "Plus, they're vulnerable too! They're elementals just like me, so they need help too. You can't-"

"_Calm down,"_ Lady Brigid stared into my eyes and something forced me to take my seat again, "I understand your concerns, but you're far more important-"

"No I am not," I growled as I fought against whatever she did to me, "I am not that important! My friends are all I care about and I'm not going to let you think otherwise. I will return to Hogwarts once term begins even if you try to force me to stay. I need to be there with them and keep my promise to them," The feeling of something making me stay seated faded as I continued to speak, "I don't care about what I need to do, but I won't break my promise to them,"

My eyes were locked on Lady Brigid's sapphire blue throughout my entire rant. I heard Kaze breath out, "Damn."

The stare down continued for a few moments before she finally spoke, "Alright."

"Alright?" My eyes narrowed as she smiled slightly.

"I will allow you to go back to Hogwarts," She explained with a slight smile.

"Awesome!" She held up a hand making me frown, "There's more?"

"Yes," She turned serious, "You will learn as much as possible before summer ends and go to Hogwarts this year," She looked me in eye as she spoke her next words, "You will however be spending next year on the island and not going to Hogwarts,"

"But-" I began only to be silenced.

"It will take a year for you to gain a proper grasp of your abilities," She continued with a slightly raised voice, "I understand that you wish to protect your friends, but only training for two months will not cover everything you need," She took a deep breath as I frowned at her, "Winter the powers children of the frost have are dangerous if left untrained. If we let you go with only two months of training a year plus whatever time we can get during holidays, you will most likely do more damage to yourself and your friends then you can possibly realize,"

"So I'll miss out on my fourth year?" I asked and she nodded, "But what if something happens-"

"If something comes up, we will do our best to help your friends," I bit my lip and she sighed, "I know you do not like this, but you need to spend a year training your powers. With them unlocked, we can only put off fully training them for so long. A year is the best I can give you,"

"What about my friends?" I asked making her sigh.

"I do not know much about them, but if you give me their names, I will see if I can do anything for them," I felt a little better hearing that, "Do you understand Winter?"

"I..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Boreas nuzzled my cheek and pressed close to me as he murmured, _"Everything will be alright little one. They just want what's best for you."_

I mentally frown before releasing the air in my lungs. I spoke after a few minutes, "I understand."

"Good," Lady Brigid smiled at me, "Leena will be outside to lead you to your room, so go unpack,"

I nodded and stood from my chair before leaving the room.

* * *

~3rd~person~P.O.V~ **(First time in this story~)**

* * *

Kaze spoke as she watched the door close behind her new student, "Well she certainly has her fire."

"That she does," Lady Brigid sighed and looked at her folded hands, "It will be interesting to see what that fire does to her elemental powers and to her wolf,"

Kaze giggled with a slight smile, "It will be fun to get her all steamed up when I train her," Her eyes glazed over, "It just makes me wonder what she'll be like as an adult," She let out a breathy sigh, "Oh that sight is so tempting-"

"Kaze," Lady Brigid said sternly, "Keep your perverted thoughts away from Winter,"

"Fine," The sandy eared kitsune rolled her eyes, "You're no fun Snow,"

Lady Brigid rolled her eyes at the old nickname, "Tell me your thoughts on the girl."

Kaze grew serious in moments reminding the lady that this was one of her best warriors regardless of how she usually acted, "She's loyal to her friends which comes from her abusive background. Her loyalty to them is spot on with what we knew of the previous user of _that_ fruit. In fact, if you replace the black hair and emerald eyes, you would get an exact replica what _she_ was said to look like as a child."

"So you too believe that she could be _her _reincarnation?" Lady Brigid folded her hands in front of her.

"I haven't gotten the best read on her yet, but so far it looks like it," The Kitsune stood and walked over to the window behind Lady Brigid, "However, we can't be sure of anything until some time passes," The Kitsune watched the ships in the bay come and go, "I've got to ask why you want me to teach her," She turned to Lady Brigid, "You have plenty of wolves that would love to watch over the pup, so why me?"

"Because while wolves would be better teachers," Lady Brigid turned to the kitsune and smiled slightly, "I believe you will be able to get through to her," The Kitsune tensed at the next set of words, "You have similar backgrounds after all,"

Kaze snorted and looked away from the lady, "Do not bring that up."

Lady Brigid's smile slipped and she sighed, "Will you teach her?"

"I already said I would," Kaze's eyes slipped closed as she leaned against the wall, "Will you make sure those kids are protected?"

"Of course," Lady Brigid's smile widened.

Kaze opened her eyes and looked at the lady once more, "Will you tell _them_?"

"Not yet," Kaze's eyes narrowed.

"_They're_ our allies," Kaze pointed out.

"Yes, but to give _them_ false hope is to be a bad ally," Lady Brigid looked at the woman before sighing, "I agree that _they_ must be told, but not now,"

Kaze huffed and began to walk out of the room, "You just want her to be a child or at least give her a chance to be one."

"What gave you that idea?" The Lady closed her eyes with a serene expression.

Kaze huffed as she reached the door and opened it, "Honestly if the others saw you now Snow, they would have heart attacks."

Kaze shut the door behind her and Lady Brigid sighed softly as she turned towards the window. She began to speak as frost gathered along the edges of the room, "It seems we may yet see _her _again old friend."

_"Indeed," _A whispery voice murmured softly as a weight fell upon the lady's shoulders.

She turned her head lightly and found herself staring into the dark grey eyes of her familiar, "How many years has it been since last we saw _her, _Arashi?"

_"Since a month after _she_ help you find me," _The wingless dragon yawned, _"It has been many years and if the child is _her_, she will be happy to see that you've kept your promise,"_

Lady Brigid sighed softly as a tired smile edged onto her face, "Perhaps my friend, perhaps."

Her eyes went to the old photograph on her desk. A much younger version of her stared right back from next to a grinning small woman. The woman had spiky white hair with streaks of black and bright blue eyes. The woman wore a white jacket with black fur and markings all over it. The most prominent were the two jolly rogers. One was a grinning skull and crossbones with a straw hat that sat on the left side of the jacket. The other was a big smiley face with six protrusions going in diffrent directions. The woman's jacket opened to reveal a white tank top with a yin-yang symbol sitting right in the middle of her chest. A pair of ripped white jeans and white boots with black fur sat on her legs. A pair of twin dao sat on her hips while a kusarigama sat on her back. Perched atop the woman's head, a pair of coal colored ears while a black tail waved cheerfully in the back. The grinning woman had an arm around her shoulder and was holding up a peace sign towards the camera. Lady Brigid shivered slightly as a faint breeze swept through the air and words of a woman long gone whispered through her mind, _"Don't worry Snow Angel! I know you'll keep that promise of makin' this a place for all beings to live! You've got almost forever for that ya know."_

The image of a cheshire smile filled with fangs came to mind and she shivered. The last words she told the woman came out, "I promise I will make your proud sensei. I promise."

* * *

~Winter~P.O.V~

* * *

I flopped back on the bed that was in my new room and almost groan at how soft it was, "Holy hell..."

"Soft ain't it?" Leena giggled at me from the door.

"Yes," I closed my eyes as I sank into the softness, "I don't think I'll even want to leave it,"

"You will for training," Leena pointed out making me sit up to pout at her, "C'mon Little Storm sit up and get to unpacking. Dinner'll be soon,"

My stomach growled at the thought of food and I remembered that I hadn't eaten lunch today, "How soon?"

"In an hour," Leena smiled at me as she walked into the room, "So do you like it?"

I sat up and took it my room. The room was as big as my dormroom back at Hogwarts with my bed against the wall next to the door. Windows were evenly spaced across the eastern side of the room to allow the warm sunlight to pour into the room. A large desk sat in the corner of the room with a plush chair. A large circular table sat off to the side with a few chairs scattered around it. Bookcases sat in between the windows save for one area where a group of shelves sat empty. Most of the bookcases had books on them already leave only a few for me to place my things on. A fireplace sat at the north end of the room with a pair of plush chairs in front of it. A pair of doors sat on the south side of the room. A wardrobe sat not far from my bed for me to store my clothes in. The bed was a large four-poster bed with carvings etched into all four posts. Large pillows sat all over the place along with areas for Hedwig or Boreas to perch. The room was done in shades of whites, greys, blacks, deep blues, and soft blues. It gave off a calming warmth that just screamed home. I smiled softly as I turned my head to look at Leena, "Yeah I like it, but why are most of the bookcases filled?"

"Lady Brigid thought it would be a good idea for those of us teaching you to pick out some books for you to study when not in lessons," Leena explained and walked over to one of the far bookcases, "I put a mixture of rune books, books about legends, and the like on this one. Hector put some about healing and potions on another,"

"How many teachers do I have?" I asked as I eyed the mostly filled bookcases.

Leena hummed as I got off my bed and pulled my trunk out of my pocket, "I think there are five or six of us teaching you, but I could be wrong."

I opened my trunk as I asked, "Leena what is Kaze like?"

Leena froze where she was as she coughed out, "Kaze is an interesting person."

"I get that, but what else is she?" I pressed making Leena sigh.

"Kaze isn't someone I exactly like or hate," Leena explained while running a hand through her hair, "I'm more neutral to her as she has many faults and many great things about her,"

"Still doesn't say much about her," I point out as I began taking things out of my trunk.

"Kaze is a perverted fox," Leena deadpanned making me turn my head to look at her in confusion.

"Perverted fox?" I saw the dragon woman twitch.

"Kaze likes spying on people when they bathe," She bit out as I turned back to my trunk, "She will walk around in practically nothing just to watch people blush," I began taking my stuff out of my trunk as Leena continued to talk, "If it weren't for Lady Brigid, Kaze would most likely walk around naked just to get a reaction. She pushes and pushes until you strike out at her," I noticed Leena's eyes were glazed over and her hands clenched into fists when I went to put my books into one of the empty bookcases, "She doesn't give a shit because she finds everything fucking amusing. Hell if it weren't for Lady Brigid, Kaze would most likely do something perverted like write a book about sex!"

I stared at the woman who was usually really calm and murmured to Boreas, "She really doesn't like perverts."

_"Nope,"_ Boreas shook his head before speaking to Leena, "_Leena can you tell us about Kaze's good points,"_

Boreas speaking to her made Leena jump slightly. She looked around for a moment before blushing slightly as she murmured, "Sorry I got caught up in my rant."

"It's fine, but is that all my new teacher is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Because if it is, I don't want her as my teacher,"

"No it isn't," Leena shook her head lightly, "Kaze maybe perverted and all that, but there's a lot more to her," Leena raised a hand to her chin and tapped one of her fingers against her lips, "Kaze is very fast and very skilled at fighting with things like daggers," Leena's eyes closed slightly, "She's skilled in fighting both as a human and as a fox. With those tails of hers, she can be one of the most deadly fighters out there. I personally haven't foughter her, but I've seen her fight. If she's trying, she will kill her opponent," I felt my interest peak at the thought of using my tail in a fight, "Her tails and ears are her best assets. Her tails can be used to hold things. Her ears can hear so much it isn't even funny,"

"Do you think she can help me learn to use my tail like that?" I asked making Leena hum.

"Perhaps, but you'd have to ask pretty nicely," I nodded and hoped that my words early wouldn't be held against me, "Kaze is also very cunning and sneaky. She's one of the best information gatherers we have here. If you need to find her, your best bet is looking in a bar or something,"

"Anything else I should know?" I asked as Leena paused.

"You can trust Kaze," She said making me look at her in confusions, "She maybe a gossip, but she knows how to keep a really important secret,"

"Anything else?" Leena shook her head just as a loud bell rang through the air, "What was that?"

"Dinner bell," Leena smiled at me, "Let's go get some food,"

* * *

~Time~Skip~

* * *

I laid back on my new bed and sighed softly, "I'm still not happy that I'm going to miss out on a year at Hogwarts."

_"There is nothing you can do," _Boreas murmured from my side, _"You can only continue moving forward,"_

"I know," I whispered and closed my eyes, "I just don't want them to be alone there,"

_"Without you, yes," _Boreas reasoned, _"But alone they are not. They have each other and the other children too. McGonagall isn't likely to let either be hurt,"_

I sighed softly, "You're right."

Boreas nuzzled my side, _"Sleep. You're going to be up early tomorrow remember."_

"Right training," I curl up and fell asleep.

* * *

~Dream~

* * *

_"I see you're settling in nicely," I nearly jump at the sound of his voice and turn to glare at the speak._

_"Law what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me?" I growled at him as my tail swished angerly behind me._

_He chuckled and walked into the room, "If I can sneak up on you that easily Soy-ya, you're really out of shape."_

_I growled at him in reply, "I have not!"_

_"Then why did you allow someone to mess with your memories?" I opened my mouth to reply when the world changed._

_I found myself standing in a hazy area with walls that reminded me of Hogwarts. __It was dark, yet the walls glowed an eerie blue. I looked around and found a soft light coming from the corridor in front of me. I glanced backwards and found only darkness. Law was nowhere to be seen, but those words echoed around me. I spoke softly to the air around me, "I didn't know someone messed with my memories. If I even knew it happened, I wouldn't of let it happen in the first place."_

_Silence met my voice before a voice whispered, "Then regain them."_

_"I will," With that said, moved towards the light even as the area grew colder with each step I took. _

_I noticed ice forming not too long in my path as my breath began to mist in front of my face. I soon reached a large door and felt a deep aching feeling fill my heart. The door was a deep black color with bone carvings of wolves, snowflakes, and lightning bolts. I reached out towards the bone white handle and my hand slowly wrapped around-_

* * *

~End~Of~Dream~

* * *

"WAKE UP BRAT!" I shot up and my hand flung out.

I heard a yelp, but ignored it as I stared at the large amount of ice needles now sticking out of the wall in front of my bed. My view of the needles was gone when a familiar sandy eared woman rose up from in front of my bed. I whispered, "Kaze?"

"They didn't mention this would happen when I tried to wake you up," The black haired woman grumbled as she dusted her front off.

I took the time to notice what she actually looked like. She looked like she was a bit taller than me. Her hair was silky looking and fell to her waist. She wore a black shirt with dull gold writing on it that cut off at her midriff, a pair of skintight black pants, and no shoes. A pair of sand colored marks sat on each of her cheeks and resembled whiskers. Her eyes weren't golden, but a rather interesting shade of light brown. A small tube was attached to the left side of her waist. Her looks reminded me of the one time the walrus brought a man from the Egyptian branch of his company. I finished my observations and murmured, "I'm sorry. You really startled me."

She snorted and shrugged, "I shouldn't have done that to wake you up or at least, I shouldn't have been in your launch zone."

"I didn't know I could do that," I admitted making her smirk.

"An instinctive reaction to danger," She eyed me, "An interesting thing that we'll have to play around with later,"

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"10," She answered before gesturing to my bathroom, "Go get ready and head downstairs for breakfast. Today's the only day we're going to let you sleep in like this,"

"10 is sleeping in?!"

**end of chapter. What did you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

**Please review and any newcomers welcome! I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Winter Rosa Potter has always been diffrent from people. Being a witch hadn't changed that due to her near death experiences. After nearly dying of hunger due to being forced home during the Christmas holidays in second year, she finds an odd fruit and eats it. She doesn't care if it could kill her, the school hating her and always being alone was already doing that. She was rather surprised to see the results of doing that, but she can't help it if she's happy with it. After all, it gave her what she wanted most in the end and that was enough for her. Fem!Harry. Ministry/Dumbledore/selective!Weasley!Bash!**

**Pairing: Fem! Harry, Winter/Trafalgar Law**

"Normal Talk"  
_"Snake Language"_

* * *

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Kaze's eyes were narrowed as she stood across from me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as she continued to look at me like that. Finally after what was sure to have been thirty minutes, she spoke, "Tell me what do you know about your wolf form?"

"Last I checked, it was the size of a mastiff," My eyebrows scrunched up as I tried to think of the details, "My tail has a whip-like point. My fur is mostly black with a few grey markings that weren't too visible. My eyes are a greenish gold color. My ears are longer than any grey wolf's," Kaze nodded her head, "Ice seems to gather around me and Hermione has commented on my body being really warm,"

Kaze nodded again, "Anything else?"

"Not that I know of," I admitted wondering why she wanted to know all of that.

"It seems to me that your zoan form is fairly easy to guess," She placed her hands on her hips, "The question is why you haven't figured it out,"

"Hermione and I checked the books about wolves that Hogwarts had," I said with slightly narrowed eyes, "It's not my fault none of them called out to me," I ran my fingers through my hair, "We did narrow it down a bit,"

"Oh?" She looked at me in slight amusement, "Do tell,"

Deciding to ignore how much she was pissing me off, I replied, "Northern wolves. I'm not a dire wolf that much we know. I'm not a Frost fire wolf either,"

She nodded her head, "Well I guess it isn't that easy since there are quite a magical wolf breeds."

"Do you know what I am?" I asked and she nodded, "And you won't tell me because..."

"It's tradition," I pouted at her, "Now think do any words call out to you when you think of your wolf?"

I frowned and tried to think. Ice travels around me, but that doesn't really scream at me. What else? Frost follows me wherever I go and comes out of my mouth whenever I breath...Frost? Opening my mouth, I was about to speak when something slipped through my mind...

* * *

_Frost gathered around me and I grinned up at Shanks causing the man to chuckle. He patted my head and said, "Kid you're doing really well. It seems that fruit is the..._

* * *

"Okami-Okami no mi: Model Frost wolf," I murmured softly causing Kaze to grin at me, "I'm a frost wolf?"

"Yup," She grinned at me, "Good now we get to play around with your abilities!"

* * *

I sneezed as Leena opened the library door and muttered, "How long has it been since someone cleaned that place?"

Leena looked at me sheepishly, "It's been awhile since most of us have private libraries."

I groaned softly as Leena walked inside and waved her hand. The windows in the room opened up as a huge gust of wind blasted through. The dust immediatly fled and house elves appeared to set everything right. I looked around and had to whistle at how large the place was. It was twice the size of the Hogwarts library with multiple floors. I eyed the room in curiosity while asking, "So why are we here?"

"We're going to be going to be picking up some books both on Frost wolves and on runes," She replied while running a hand through her hair, "The frost wolves because it'll give you an idea of what you can do and help you figure out some attacks you could do. The runes will mostly focus on the basics, but they'll be for later,"

"Why later?" I frowned at her and she smiled.

"Runes require good penmanship since they could explode if even the slightest thing about them is off," She explained making me nod, "Now let's get to searching,"

I looked at the library before muttering, "This is going to take all day."

"Probably," Leena agreed with a small laugh, "At least Kaze won't be beating you into the ground little Storm,"

"Oh joy," I groaned at the thought.

* * *

Hector held out a clear crystal ball, "Here you go."

"What is this for?" I asked taking the ball and noting that it didn't weigh that much.

"We're going to start training your ice magic," He explained making me both confused and giddy.

"Okay, but what's the ball going to do?" I eyed it curiously since it didn't feel like anything other than a normal stone.

Hector chuckled and set his hand on my head, "Frostling this ball is made of a specific type of crystal that resists ice magic."

My eyebrows came together as I tried to figure out what that meant, "So what?"

"I want you to cover the ball in ice as thick as possible," He explained making me look at him with a raised eyebrow, "If you do that, I'll teach your first ice magic spell,"

My giddiness returned and I immediatly reached for my magic. It responded quickly and I funneled it into the crystal ball. I frowned upon seeing nothing happen and muttered, "What the hell?"

"You'll have to do better than that Frostling," Hector chuckled with a smile, "Remember the crystal is ice magic resistant,"

* * *

Kaze patted the log beside her, "Hit it."

"Why?" I stared at the log and then at Kaze.

"Hit the log," She repeated without answering me.

"Why would I do that?" I rephrased my question in hopes of getting an actual answer.

"Hit the log pup," She replied making my eyebrow twitch.

"If I hit the damn log, will you answer my question?" My irritation got the better of me.

"Yes," She moved away from the log as I moved towards it.

Grumbling under my breath about stupid foxes, I curled my fingers into a fist like I was shown by Hermione. Cocking my fist back, I took a step forward and slammed my fist into the wood. Immediately pain lanced up my arm from my hand causing me to yelp and jump back holding my hand, "God fucking damn it!" I looked at Kaze as I held my hand, "Why the hell did you want me to do that?!"

"I wanted to see if you knew how to punch," She answered with a slight grin causing a growl to erupt from me, "You at least know how to throw a punch and it has some power behind it, but not a lot,"

"Why the hell did you need to see if I knew how to punch?" I demand while trying to ignore how much my hand hurt.

"Because I'm the one that has to teach you how to fight," She replied making me look at her in shock.

"Teach...me...how...to...fight?" I murmured slowly wondering if I had heard her right.

"Yup," She nodded her head while leaning against the log.

"Why?" I asked trying to figure it out.

"Because you won't always be able to fight with your magic or with your animal form," She replied while standing up straight and walking over to me, "Snow wants me to teach you how to fight since I started out a lot like you,"

"What do you mean?" I looked at the woman in confusion.

She shook her head as she reached out and grabbed my hurting hand making me gasp in pain, "Maybe another time," She flexed my hand this way and that making pain shoot up my arm, "You'll need to head up to see Hector since you either sprained or broke a few of your fingers. You definitely managed to bruise your knuckles."

* * *

I laid down next to Boreas after dinner and stared up at the ceiling. He was curled up on my chest and his eyes were closed making me wonder if he was asleep. Had it not been for the emotions running through our bond, I would have believed that. I spoke for the first time since we had curled up together, "What do you think Kaze meant?"

_"I do not know," _Boreas replied with a small sigh, _"It could have meant anything,"_

"Does that mean we shouldn't trust her?" I asked feeling slightly worried.

_"We will trust her," _Boreas murmured after a few moments, _"If only because of Leena and Lady Brigid trust her," _He sighed softly, _"But keep her at arms length for now,"_

"At least until we know she won't screw us over somehow," I finished that thought.

He chuckled softly, "_While not in the words I would use, yes." _He opened one of his eyes and stared at me, _"Sleep. Tomorrow will be worse."_

"Joy," I muttered sarcastically.

_"Remember that you're training as hard as possible to be able to protect Hermione and Luna," _Boreas murmured as he closed his eye, _"Think of them and time will pass quickly,"_

"I hope you're right," I grumbled softly before trying to fall asleep.

* * *

_"Dangerous no?" A voice asked somewhere close by._

_"Yes. The beast looks like it could tear a sea king to shreds," Another, male, voice agreed._

_"But why did you take it?" A third, female voice, asked with a slight whine._

_"Because it'll draw in those pirates," The first voice, a male, laughed, "The beast was traveling with them, so they'll probably want it back,"_

_"Ooh!" The female cheered, "Can I play with the captain? He's rather easy on the eyes,"_

_"Of course," The second chuckled, "Trafalgar Law seems like he would be a good toy for you my dear,"_

_"Oh Hiro," The female shrieked._

_"Hiro," The first spoke in a stern tone, "Do not assume you can just give our prize away,"_

_The second snorted, "He's going to be executed, so why does it matter?"_

_The first sighed, "Lexi go and see if you can find those pirates. Hiro stay here with the beast and keep it down."_

_Foot steps walked off before I heard a pair walk close to me. A hand settled on my head and the second voice, Hiro, spoke, "You're a rather beautiful beast and a beautiful girl. It's a shame that we're going to kill you once we get that captain of yours," A burning feeling emanated from the top of my head as something seemed to slip down his hands and over my muzzle, "I would have loved keeping you around if only for entertainment, but Thomas seems intent on killing you," I let out a low whine as the burning feeling touched my nose and the feeling of liquid brushed against my nose, "I'll make it quick once Thomas says we're done with you."_

_I growled deeply as my nose burned something fierce as the liquid went up my nose, "Law won't let you get away with this. He's stronger than you think."_

_Hiro let out a laugh and said, "So the beast can speak! It's a shame that I won't get to continue this conversation. Nighty night!"_

_Consciousness__ started to slip from my grip as shivers ran through my body. I used what strength I had to curl into a ball in an attempt to lessen the pain. Come on Law. I believe in you. I know you'll find me, but hurry..._

* * *

"Sit down," Kaze ordered, "Anywhere is fine,"

I sat down on a pillow across from Kaze. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. Her twin tails laid motionlessly behind her. Boreas hopped off my shoulder and claimed the pillow next to me. I looked around the room and noticed that it was fairly dark with only candles lit to chase away the darkness. It was also a bit warmer than outside. Something made the bees in my head buzz and the hair on the back of my neck rise. Feeling that, I asked, "What's going on?"

"You're going to meditate," She answered as the flames from the candles flickered and danced off her face, "You will not be looking for your magical core,"

"Then what-" I began only for her to cut me off with a raised hand.

"You will be searching for your mindscape," She frowned at me, "You will not find it at first, but you must find it in order to truly understand your instincts and control them,"

"How do I find it?" I asked causing her to sigh.

"Meditate," She looked at me in slight irritation, "You'll meditate until you find it,"

"What do I do when I find it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll know," She sighed again and closed her eyes, "Meditate now. Talk later,"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Boreas gave me a look that said do it. Sighing, I closed my eyes and began to meditate wondering how long this would take.

* * *

I glared at the halfway covered crystal ball and growled softly in frustration, "Why the hell isn't it working?"

Hector chuckled making me turn my glare towards him, "Anger and frustration will not help you in this endeavor."

Grumbling under my breath as the ice melted off the crystal, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the magic inside of me. It pushed and pulled at my attention while flowing right beside my blood. It was like a wolf chasing some form of prey only to switch it's target after a few moments. Frowning at that, I wondered if that could be why I hadn't gotten it yet. Smiling slightly at having some kind of plan, I tried to force my magic to flow in a single direction only for it to ignore me after a few seconds. I growled under my breath and tried again. The same thing happened over and over again. Muttering a curse, I set the ball down and glared at it, "God damn it! What am I doing wrong?"

Hector chuckled and set his hand on my head. I peaked up at him and he said, "This is something you must figure out on your own."

I pouted at him for not answering my question before sighing and grabbing the ball again. Okay Winter you can do this. Remember that you're doing this for Hermione and Luna. You need to get as strong and as in control of your magic as possible. Relax and focus.

* * *

Leena smiled as she looked over my handwriting, "Well it's getting better."

"Still looks like the same chicken scratch to me," Kaze commented as she bit into an apple.

"No one asked you," I snapped causing the woman to snort.

"Don't give a shit brat," She grinned at me.

I growled at her and grabbed my quill once more. Ignoring the annoying woman that has seen fit to beat me into the ground every day before dinner, I focused on shaping my words carefully. All I needed to do was ignore the woman until it was time for her to train me.

* * *

I groaned as my butt once again met the ground. Kaze stood not far away with a book in hand. She smirked at me and asked, "Is that all you got?"

I glared at her in response, "Fuck you."

"Maybe when you're older," My face immediatly flushed, "Give me twenty,"

"Twenty what?" I wondered if it was going to be another perverted comment.

"Twenty push ups," She clarified.

"Twenty push ups," I murmured softly, "Why?"

"You need to train and this is beginners training," Kaze replied, "Now hurry up! I'll add more if you don't get on with it,"

* * *

I glared at my ceiling and growled harshly. Boreas sighed from his place on my chest and murmured, "_Calm down."_

"It feels like nothing I'm doing is making any sort of impact!" My fingers gripped the soft blanket covering me.

_"You are in the first week," _He reminded me with a small sigh, _"You won't have improved much just yet. At the end of the summer, you'll definitely be stronger,"_

I groaned softly and turned my head to see the statue I had gotten sitting on my bedside table. It gleamed in the faint moon light. Frowning, I reached out and grasped it in my hand. It was still the same light weight and it's magic brushed across my own. I ran my fingers across the statues back and murmured, "What exactly are you?"

Nothing answered me prompting me to sigh softly before replacing it on my bedside table. I relaxed my body against the warm sheets and sighed softly as sleep claimed me

* * *

_"So," He smirked at me as my face flushed red, "You like me,"_

_I glared up at him, "Of course I like you," I turned my head away, "You're my best friend."_

_He was silent and still before I felt fingers on my chin. My head was moved back to it's former position as Law's thumb stroked my cheek. He stared into my eyes as he murmured, "It's more than that."_

_Closing my eyes for a second, I was surprised to feel something soft touch my lips. My eyes snapped open and I found that my lips were locked with his. My eyes slid closed as I began to kiss him back._

* * *

"So I get Saturday to myself?" I asked staring at Lady Brigid in surprise, "Why?"

"We do not want you to overwork yourself," She answered with a small smile, "Do as you see fit,"

"Okay..." I trailed off wondering what exactly I could do.

Hector took my attention however as he said, "Frostling, I think it's time that we talked about that Ethereal."

"Ah yes," Lady Brigid looked at me, "What was his name?"

"Gabriel," I murmured softly, "Gabriel D. Valor,"

"And he called you his sister?" She asked and gained a nod, "Perhaps we should summon him to us,"

"How would we do that?" I asked with a slight frown, "He didn't exactly leave a way to contact him,"

"Did he say anything about showing up after the events of the chamber?" Hector asked making me frown.

"Uh..." I closed my eyes and tried to focus, "I think he said he would pop in once he got everything settled or something,"

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at Hector as he asked, "Ready Frostling?"

"How do we know if this'll work?" I asked feeling nervous.

"Because if what he said was true, he will come if you call for him," Hector replied with a calming smile, "Go on. I'll be right here,"

Closing my eyes, I grasped onto my magic and pushed it towards my vocal chords. I shivered at the feeling, but brushed it off as I took a deep breath before shouting, "GABRIEL!"

Nothing happened for a few minutes and I turned to tell Hector that it was a lost cause when something warmer than normal seemed to fill the air. I gasped softly as my magic receded and my eyes focused on the spot in front of me. Warm golden light seemed to gather around that one spot before condensing. I covered my eyes as a bright flash of light burst forth from the middle of the golden light. I only uncovered them when I heard, "Well this is a surprise."

"Gabriel?" I eyed the angel-boy with slight surprise.

"Yup you did call me after all," He grinned at me before looking at Hector, "Who's the old feather duster?"

Hector snorted as he walked forward, "My name is Hector of the Windseeker clan and Winter's healer as assigned by her mother."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed and he asked, "What the hell do you want with me?"

"I wish to speak with you," Hector replied as he reached us and placed a hand on my head, "I wish to know how you know Frostling,"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed even further before he looked at me and asked a question that surprised me, "Do you trust him?"

"With my life," Came out almost automatically.

"Then I will answer your questions if you answer mine," Gabriel replied making Hector nod.

* * *

"So..." I trailed off while staring at Gabriel.

"So?" He looked at me in amusement.

"You're an Ethereal?" I asked while looking at his wings.

"Specifically the angelic variety," He flexed his wings.

"And you're like a brother to me?" I asked trying to comprehend all this.

"Yup," He looked at me in concern, "You feeling alright?"

"My heads starting to hurt and I wondering how stuff like this is normal," I replied while reaching up to rub my temples.

Gabriel let out a laugh and shook his head, "Yeah we're not exactly what's considered normal by polite society," He shrugged his shoulder, "Who wants to be normal anyway?"

I frowned at him before murmuring, "Yeah."

He smiled and asked, "Do you wanna know one of the things that stuck with us since we lost you?"

"I'll bite," I didn't have much else to do, "What stuck with all of you? How many of you are there?"

"First I'll answer the second question," He closed his eyes for a moment as he took a sip of tea, "There are 12 of us including you,"

"12," The number felt right for whatever reason.

"Yup," He opened his eyes and looked at me, "What stuck with us were the words you said as you were taken away," He smiled softly, "You said, 'I don't give a crap about what happens to me so long as you idiots are okay. I know that you'll find me eventually, but until then, train your asses off so that I won't kick them so badly next time we meet,'"

I giggled softly upon hearing that, "I sound like I'm pretty scrappy."

"You are," He laughed softly, "You kicked all of our asses most of the time because you were so damn fast we couldn't really hit you,"

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded with a grin, "Yeah you sucked at defense since your body would never be able to take too many hits because of your malnourishment."

I really liked the sound of the person he was talking about before realizing something, "You do realize I'm probably weaker than most of you right?"

"Sure, but that's because you weren't training constantly," He waved his hand at me, "You'll catch up eventually and it'll go faster once you remember everything, so don't worry too much about it,"

I frowned at him, "What...What if I can't be the girl you knew?"

He smiled a soft smile and his eyes softened, "We'll accept you for whoever you are. It's what a family does after all."

"All of us are family?" The word sounded foreign to my lips.

"Yup," He continued to smile, "We're a mess of brothers and sisters though some of those relationships aren't exactly like that,"

I frowned slightly as I tried to figure out why that would be before blushing softly as I murmured, "The other type of love right?"

"Yup," He nodded his head with a frown on his face, "It's disgusting to see a few of them give each other goo goo eyes,"

I nodded my head while wondering if getting my memories back would hurt, "Will getting the memories back hurt?"

"Kinda," He smiled sheepishly at me, "I'm not too good at figuring stuff like this out, but from what one of us said, it'll be like a headache,"

"Joy," I muttered and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry it'll be fine!" He assured me with a slight grin, "Trust me!"

"Classic words that often lead to death and destruction," I muttered hearing him huff, "Joy,"

**End for now. I know it's been awhile, but stuff came up and I got a new idea!**


	18. Serious AN

To those reading this, I left a message on my profile explaining my actions. Please read that.

I am truly sorry to all of you.


End file.
